New Moon with a twist
by jryu0620
Summary: He left like he did in New moon but he left her pregnant. Now a month and a half later he's back, unable to be away from her. The whole He leaves, She's pregnant thing has been done before, I know. But I wanted to try it.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**New story! YAY! I know it's been done before but this is different. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. The credit for that goes to the amazing and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

It's been a month and a half since he left me.

He told me it would be like he never existed. He promised me that. He lied to me.

It was a promise that had been broken the second the words left his mouth. He had left me with something that would never allow me to forget him.

A child. His child.

I was starting to show. Baggy t- shirts wouldn't be enough to hide the fact that I was pregnant soon. People would know.

I don't know how he was able to have a child but apparently he could.

My dad was furious when he had found out. Furious at me, at him, at the world for letting this happen. He suggested an abortion. I screamed at him, yelling about how he didn't care about me and how he was trying to kill the one thing I had left of my life. He saw sense after that.

He was still mad about us not using protection, about being so careless. I made up a story about how he couldn't have children. That when he was younger his doctor had told him he was unable to get women pregnant.

He muttered about how it was still careless, but seemed less furious at me. He hated him for leaving me without a way to contact him, for thinking that a clean break would be better.

I was going to tell him but he didn't love me and shouldn't be tied down to me when he didn't love me. I was tired more often and went to bed earlier now. Morning sickness was getting to me and I never felt healthy. There was a hole in my chest. One that even a little bronze haired, green eyed baby couldn't fix.

I went to bed that night wishing he was here, as usual. I tried not to look out my window anymore, but sometimes it just happened. Out my window I thought I saw a pale, shadowy figure in the tree, but when I looked again it was gone.

_I've lost it, _I thought to myself, getting under the covers.

**(A/N) **

**Tell me if I should continue the story. I need a story to work on in between the other. Working on one thing drives me insane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**The next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore do not own the Twilight Saga. I'm just a fan.**

EPOV

I was outside her house after just a month and a half. An agonizing month and a half. I hadn't felt whole for the past month and a half. I hadn't seen her beautiful face and warm smile. It was killing me. I couldn't take it anymore.

i didn't know that I was so weak. It was maddening to know that I didn't have enough will power to stay away from her. I knew nothing about how she was doing. If she had moved on I would stay away. I was in a tree near her house. I could see her through the window. She looked paler than she normally was. She had bags under her eyes and looked a bit dead. She was still beautiful. But she looked... unhealthy. Maybe she hadn't moved on yet. the thought filled me with excitement and dread.

She fell asleep and she was as restless as ever. She seemed to not be sleeping well. Was it every day? Then she began screaming. It sounded agonized, waking her dad.

_Not again,_ her dad thought. His thoughts flashed to the the past month and a half when she would wake up screaming.

I blanched. What had I done? I shouldn't have left her. Her dad fell back asleep knowing that there wasn't a mugger in the house. Bella stopped screaming and she woke up, breathing heavily. She fell back asleep after a while, but she began whimpering. I knew that she would starting screaming again. I ran to her window and opened it. I sat next to her. She began screaming.

"Bella, Bella wake up," I said shaking her shoulders, gently. I couldn't stand to see her in such agony, because of me. Oh, that made it worse. She woke with a start looking around. Her eyes locked on me and they widened. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, staring at me in shock or perhaps horror.

Then she flung her self at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing. She repeated my name like a prayer. I hugged her back.

"Shh, Bella, Shh," I whispered trying to calm her down. She calmed down after about fifteen minutes. She pulled away from me and blushed furiously.

"Sorry about that," She whispered, "Why are you back?"

Did she not want me back?

"Bella, I owe you an apology. No, I owe you so, so much more than that. When I left I... I hadn't realized how much damage I would cause by leaving you.

"I lied. I lied to you, Bella, that day in the forest. When I said I didn't love you I didn't mean one word. I wanted to keep you safe, and away from the dangers of my world. I lied and I'm sorry.

"I love you. I've always loved you and nothing is ever going to change that. Bella, take me back?," I pleaded with her, "Please, please, baby, please, take me back." I was on my knees, on the floor, nearly sobbing. I was desperate.

**(A/N)**

**I may not update for awhile because my next couple weeks will be super busy. This update may be last until September but I will try as hard as I can to fit writing into my schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Yay! I actually had some time to write! So heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

BPOV

He loved me. He was on his knees begging me to take him back. How could I not?

"Edward," I said lifting his chin so he was looking into my eyes. His eyes were pitch black. "I love you. So much. There's nothing to forgive."

Fast as lightning, he pulled me into a tight hug. His body pressed against mine.

EPOV

Her body was pressed against mine and I felt a bump at her stomach. It hadn't been there before and she was to skinny to have gained weight. Was she... she had to be. But, that was impossible unless she had... I even couldn't think the words, but I had to ask. I pulled back and held her a arms length.

"Bella, what..." I trailed off, " A-are you..." She nodded. I clenched my teeth together.

"Who?" I asked. It sounded strangled.

"Yours," she whispered. I blanched. My world froze and I was unable to move. "The baby's yours."

Impossible. I wasn't able to have children.

"Impossible," I muttered. I had heard legends of situations like this long ago. Human women becoming impregnated by vampires. But they were legends, myths to entertain people. But I, of all people, I should know by now that there were no legends. Only truth, disguised as stories. I inhaled and nodded. All the women in those stories, had died after the first month. The creatures that had been growing inside of them had ripped their way out of their stomaches, from what I had heard.

But it _had_ _been_ a month. _And_ a half. And she was just barely showing. Just like a woman, carrying the child of a man. A human man. I looked at her before looking back down at her stomach. The stomach carrying my... my child. I hesitantly brought my hand to the hem of her shirt and lifted it. I looked at her stomach.

She had a baby in there. _My_ baby. I slowly brought my hand up to touch her stomach. My hand splayed across her stomach and I brought my other hand up to do the same. Bella gasped at my cold touch, but smiled. The corners of my lips raised into a small smile. I stayed like that for a few moments. Then the excitement took place of my carefully placed calm.

I picked Bella up and spun her around. She gasped in surprise. I stopped spinning her and looked into her eyes. I had missed her eyes. The warm chocolate brown full of love. For me. I brought my lips to hers slowly. She responded passionately. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and I parted my lips, breathing in her scent. When we finally parted, I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered, " I love you so much."

I love you too, Edward," She responded breathlessly.

"Has... has the... baby hurt you? At all?" I asked, her safety coming to the front of my mind. I splayed my hands out on her stomach again. She looked confused, but shook her head no. I sighed, in relief, letting out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding.

"Why'd you ask that?" she asked, softly.

"There are legends about this. The baby grows swiftly and rips its way out of the mother's stomach. But that's supposed to happen over the course of about a month. This... this is different. I don't know why, but..." i trailed off, a smile forming on my face again. It was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I was afraid you would run when you found out," Bella whispered in what would be an inaudible tone had I been human.

"No, Bella, no. How could I have run? From the woman that I love, carrying our child? I won't leave you or the baby ever again. I love you too much." I said to her, hoping she would stop thinking that I would run. I would be trying to make this up to her for the rest of eternity. She smiled at me and yawned.

"Sleep, love." I said laying her down on the bed, "I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I kissed her forehead, " I love you."

"I love you, too" she whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

**(A/N) **

**Hope it was okay. See you the next time I update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**I will be updating less due to the start of school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form. The credit for that goes to Stephenie Meyer, which I'm sure you all know.**

BPOV

I turned lazily as I woke up. Then last night's events came back to me.

I sat up in bed as quickly as possible and turned to the rocking chair in the corner. Edward was there. I sighed in relief. Last night had happened. It was real Edward was here and he loved me. And he wanted the baby.

"Good Morning, love," Edward said, as he got up and walked towards me. He sat on my bed and reached over to give me a hug.

"Bella, I have something to ask you," he said, letting go of me. I nodded at him telling him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, you are that only girl I've ever noticed. The only one that I have ever wanted to be with and I left you because I overreacted. I lost you for a month and it was the most painful thing that has ever happened to me. And you deserve the assurance that I will never leave again. I promise I won't but it doesn't seem to be enough. I can't live without you. So, Bella I'm asking you," he got down onto one knee and took a small box out of his pocket, "Marry me, please. Be mine forever because I don't know what I would do without you."

I gaped at him. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring.

"It was my mother's."

Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Yes," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. For once I felt no fear towards the word marriage.

His answering smile was dazzling. He placed the ring on my finger and he picked me up.

"Say it again," He demanded. I giggled.

"Yes. Yes Yes. I'l marry you." He leaned into kiss me.

We stayed that that for a while and when we pulled away. It hit me. Charlie

"Charlie," I whispered, suddenly frightened.

"Charlie left for work about 30 minutes ago. He had some paperwork to finish. He'll be home around 2." Edward told me. Then it hit me. What would I tell Charlie? He would be furious.

"What should we tell Charlie?" I asked, my panic rising.

"Relax, love," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll think of something. And if we can't Alice will."

"They're coming back, too?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"Do they know yet? About..." I gestured to my stomach. He shook his head.

"Great," I mumbled, "more things to tell people." Edward chuckled, burying his face in my shoulder. Then he froze. He looked to the driveway.

"He's too early," Edward mumbled, "Charlie is just down the street. The story is that I came over this morning, apologizing and begging for your forgiveness. I convinced my family to move back and I'm coming over today at 12. I don't know yet about the baby, but you plan on telling me today. Did you get all of that?"

I nodded.

"I have to go. Tell him and I'll see you at 12, love." Edward said bending down to give me a kiss, before disappearing. I took deep breath, I could do this. I walked downstairs an started getting breakfast. I stopped to look in the mirror. I was glowing. Charlie would notice that something was different the minute he walked throughout he door. I sighed as the door opened.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and I looked at him.

"Hi, dad," I said as I ate my cereal. He froze. He must have heard my voice, which was now happy.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"Edward came over this morning. He's back. He'll be here at 12," I replied, happily. Charlie was turning red.

"Bella, you are not allowed to see him again!" Charlie screamed.

"I can do what I want, dad. His family is coming back too; they'll be here next week." I said. That made Charlie freeze.

"Why is he coming back first?" Charlie asked.

"He spent an entire month trying to get them to come back, dad. I don't think that he wanted to wait any longer." I answered.

"What about the baby, huh? Does he know yet?" Charlie asked a bit calmer. I shook my head.

"I'm telling him today. Don't do this, dad, don't ruin this for me. Let me see him I don't want to move out, but I'm an adult. If you won't let me see him I will move out." I looked at my dad. He looked defeated.

"Fine," he muttered. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

The door bell rang at 12 o'clock sharp. I ran to the door and flung it open.

There he was in all his bronze-haired, golden eyed glory. I gave in a big hug, which he returned.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered, into my hair.

"You already apologized," I said to him.

"You might want to come in and sit down for this, Edward," I said, as I moved out of the door. he walked in and I led him to the couch.

"You said you left so I could have the things that you can't give me, but that's not true. You can give them to me, you did. Edward, I don't know how, but I'm pregnant. And it's yours," I said. He gaped at me for a second before standing. He picked me up and spun me around, like he did last night. He finally stopped and put me down. He kept his arms around me.

"Your pregnant?" He asked. I nodded. A smile spread across his face. He pulled back and looked at my stomach then at me. I nodded and he hesitantly put his hands on my stomach. He looked back to me.

"I love you," Edward said to me. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I leaned in to kiss him and...

"Ah-hem," my dad cleared his throat and I blushed.

"Were you here for all of that?" I asked him. He nodded. I groaned, embarrassed, and buried my face into Edward's chest.

"Chief Swan, I'm so sorry that I left your daughter. I underestimated her feelings for me and I did what I _thought_ was right, hurting myself and Bella in the process. I know you can't forgive me, but please allow me to be with Bella. If I had, had any idea that Bella was pregnant I wouldn't have left her." Edward said, pleading. I looked at my dad, silently begging him. He sighed, resigned.

"Just 'cause I allow you two to be together doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered. I ran across the room and gave him a big hug, which he returned awkwardly.

"Thank you, dad," I whispered to him.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much," Edward said to him. I let go of my dad and went back to Edward.

Edward held out his hand and I took it. Then I pulled it back, but I was too late because my dad was looking at my left hand, turning purple.

**(A/N)**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**I actually got a chance to update! YAY!**

EPOV

I saw it all in his mind the anger, the frustration, the fear. Anger was dominant. It was anger towards me. Anger that I deserved, the anger that Bella should have presented to me when I came to her window last night. Of course he wasn't as angry about me leaving as he was about me leaving her pregnant, but he had seen that I really hadn't known that she was pregnant. He had assumed, until now, that I had known all along and just ran away when I had found out.

His rage was palpable. You could feel it in the air as his face turned purple. His thoughts were an incoherent mess, jumbled and orderless. His emotions were scary though. Had Jasper been in here he would have... well he would have felt as much rage as he would feel if someone were to threaten Alice. Charlie's face was turning purple as he stared where his daughter's hand had been. She had pulled it behind her back already, but he was a policeman. He had sharp eyes and he had already been watching us carefully.

He pictured the ring, the ring that had at one point been my mother's. Al his emotions were around that one focal point. The ring.

Bella took a half step behind me as Charlie took in a deep breath. His thoughts were still in a rage, but coherent.I mentally cringed with every curse that he thought.

"NO WAY IN HELL, BELLA! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HIM! I"LL BE DAMNED IF I ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! HE LEFT YOU, BELLA! REMEMBER? AND HE DIDN"T JUST LEAVE YOU! HE LEFT YOU PREGNANT!"

"You can't tell me what to, dad," Bella said in a calm voice, "I'm eighteen. I can do what I want. And I want this."

"NOT UNDER MY ROOF!" Charlie yelled.

"I would reconsider if I were you, that is going under the impression that you want me to continue living under your roof." Bella said. She seemed calm as if she had expected this to happen. I gaped at her. She was willing to leave her father to be with me.

Charlie went from purple to white in a matter of three seconds, as her words registered in his mind. His mouth dropped open. _No,_ he thought.

"Of course I want you to live with me, Bella," He said. _This is all his fault._

"Then let me do this. I want this. I'm not changing my mind. He's not leaving me again. He left because he wanted me to be able to have what I have now. A baby. He wanted me to be able live a full life. That's why he left. You know that." Bella said.

Charlie grumbled, "You couldn't have given me any warning?"

"I forgot I had it on." Bella answered simply.

"I was planning on asking for your blessing at a later date. I knew you would be furious with me. Marriage would just make you hate me more then you did before." I finally said something.

_He's lying. He probably wanted to elope. No boy asks for permission._

Then he took another look at me. He didn't miss the sincerity on my face. _Damn._

"Fine! Get married!" Charlie said. Bella squealed. Since when did she squeal?

"Thank you!" Bella ran to her dad and gave him a hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Thank you, sir," I said. He nodded at me.

Bella let go of her dad and he walked out to give us some privacy.

"We're getting married," I said walking up to her. I held her in my arms.

"I know." Bella exclaimed.

I leaned into to kiss her. Our lips touched and the rest of the world faded away.

**(A/N)**

**It was kinda short. Next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**New Chapter! YAY!**

BPOV

Being back in the silver Volvo was like a dream. It was all surreal. I hadn't ever expected to sit in this car ever again. I hadn't expected to see Edward ever again. To smell his delicious scent. To his the bronze disarray of hair. To look into his golden eyes.

Wait. His eyes hadn't been golden before. Last night they had been black. Pitch black.

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"I went hunting right after I stepped out of your house. I didn't want to have to go later." He explained, pulling into his driveway.

The car stopped and the second I stepped out I was bombarded by my family. I was being crushed in a big hug and yelled at about how they had missed me when I was suddenly snatched out of Emmett's hug. Edward was in front of me in a protective stance. He was growling lightly under his breath while they all stared at him confused. He looked at them for another second before turning back to me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking me over and putting his hand to my stomach. He met my eyes. They were full of concern. Oh. The baby.

"I'm fine," I whispered. In a louder voice," I missed you all so much. I walked back to them and was again pulled into hugs.

"GENTLY! Be careful!" Edward yelled over their shouts of joy.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much!" Alice exclaimed exuberantly. Another big hug.

"Yeah Bell. Life was boring without you tripping over everything," Emmett. I was lifted into a hug that knocked the air out of me.

"Does 'be careful' mean anything anymore?" Edward said. He sounded irritated now. He pushed his way through our family. He a was behind me with his arms around my waist. My hand was in plain view, but Alice saw it first.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?" She shrieked. Jasper's eyes followed her pointing finger. His eyes widened. The rest followed Jasper's lead. Mouths dropped and eyes widened.

"It's a ring, Alice. It's not an uncommon piece of jewelry and i'm sure you have plenty of them." Edward answered her.

"Yes, but it's a ring on her left ring finger. and it has diamonds on it. Isn't that your mom's engagement ring?" Alice queried. I smiled and nodded.

She squealed.

"Holy shit," Jasper muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. He was smiling slightly though. I took that as a good sign.

"No way! He proposed today? What no flowers and hearts and romantic junk?" Emmet asked Edward. Rosalie smacked his head.

"OW! Damn, Rosie that hurt," Emmet cursed, holding the back of his head.

Esme walked up and gave us both a hug. Carlisle smiled at us.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Rosalie said. I could tell it took a lot of effort for her to say that to me.

"Thank you," I told her. We hadn't been on the best terms but I hoped that could be fixed through time.

"Bella's always been a part of the family, Rose, from the minute that she walked through that door with Edward." Carlisle told her. My eyes watered and I smiled.

Alice came up to me.

"Bella? Could I maybe, please plan..."

I cut her off, " Sure, Alice, go nuts."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you will not regret this Bella!"

"What have you done?" Edward whispered to me in mock horror.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. He chuckled.

Edward began leading me into the house. The rest of the family flitted into the house. They were all in the living room when we came in. I was nervous. We had bigger news to tell them.

"We actually have something else to tell you," Edward asked. They all turned to us. He looked at me, but I shook my head. I would never be able to get the words out. He smiled slightly then turned his attention to the rest of the family.

"Bella's pregnant," Edward said. The whole family gasped. The accusations were clear in the eyes of Rosalie and Jasper. Alice sat there, her eyes trained to my stomach. I didn't look at Carlisle and Esme, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces.

"You know this and your still with her?" Rosalie stood up from the couch, eyes blazing.

"You didn't allow me to finish. Don't you want to know whose baby it is?" Edward said softly, moving to stand behind me. He wrapped he arms around my waist and put his hands protectively on my stomach, his chin rest on the top of my head.

Rosalie's eyebrow shot up.

Jasper sat in the same position as Alice. Eyes locked onto my stomach and mouth slightly open. Esme's eyes shone with joy. Carlisle looked inquisitive.

Emmett wore an expression that told me he was about 2 seconds away from cracking up. And he did.

"HAHA! Who knew HAHA that Edward had it in him? HAHAHAHA!" Emmett guffawed, falling over onto the couch. Alice's tinkling laugh joined him and soon Jasper chucked as well. Carlisle and Esme wore identically amused expressions.

Rosalie looked at me with an expression so full of hate, it made me cower.

Suddenly the unexpected happened. I was picked up and ran out of the house. I heard the loud crash that came from the inside of the house.

Edward was cradling me in his arms, his eyes -directed at the house- full of fury. I understood in a spilt second.

Rosalie had tried to kill me.

And Edward had saved me.

Again.

**(A/N)**

**Uh-oh. Sorry about the slow update. School's horrible. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time and sorry it's so short. It'll be longer next time. I promise.**

BPOV

Shit.

He wasn't going to leave again was he? No, he wouldn't leave me. He promised me. And we had the baby now. He wouldn't leave me and our child to fend for ourselves.

That thought and the cool metal of the engagement ring on my finger reassured me, but he was staring murderously at the house. Or Rosalie to be exact.

What was it about the living room?

Edward set me down slowly. I stood with his aid, fearing my knees would give out without him.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. He knelt down and put his hands to my stomach.

"The baby?"

"We're both fine, Edward. I promise." I whispered. He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Rosalie. I won't ever let her hurt you. I swear to you, I will keep you safe and I'll never leave you."

"I know," I whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too. God, I love you so much."

I heard a shriek coming from inside.

"Alice, let me go!" Rosalie yelled so loud that I heard it. There was another crash and Edward pulled away. He, keeping his eyes trained on the house, picked me up. I shut my eyes and he ran.

A few seconds after he had started running I opened my eyes. The forest streaked by and I'm sure that we passed the highway briefly. We ran through the forest for fifteen minutes until he stopped. We were still in the woods, but I recognized it immediately. Edward put me down and I walked forward.

Our meadow.

I sighed and inhaled the fresh fall air. The grass still ad a few flowers and you could hear the river in the woods flowing. The meadow's air relaxed my tense figure as I walked forward, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him with me. He came with me without hesitation, letting me lead. We stopped in the middle of the meadow. We sat down on the slightly damp grass, holding hands, silently looking into each other's eyes.

"Edward, are you really okay with this?" I asked, after thinking about the day.

"Hmm?"

"About the baby. Are you really..?" I was suddenly lying down on the grass with my hands pinned next to me. Edward was on top of me gazing at me with fierce eyes.

"Are you really asking that question? Bella I proposed to you. I love you and I love that you are giving me something that I never thought I would be able to get or be able to give to you. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me. You are giving me a family. And most importantly, you. And if you still want it, Bella, after the baby is born I'll change you. I know how much you wan't to be with me forever. And now that I can give you what I never thought I could, I want to give to you what you want. I want to give into the the selfish part of me that wants to keep you forever. I love you. And our child. He or she will be as brilliant and beautiful as you are," He finished and I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I leaned my head up and kissed him softly.

"Yes," I whispered into his mouth. He responded with a moan and it escalated from there. We stayed there in the forest for the rest of the day making love to each other.

**A/N)**

**Sorry about the short chapter. Should I rewrite this from Edward's point of view?**

**And should I update with short chapters once a week or longer chapters every two weeks.**

**Please let me know. :)**


	8. DISCLAIMER!

OMG! I'm stupid and I forgot the disclaimer the past couple updates. Whoops. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT AND I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! Excuse my stupidity. I actually promised myself I would never post an authors note. Oh well, better than getting sued for copyright. I'm paranoid, sue me. Wait actually don't.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer and I am not her.**

EPOV

I heard it in Rosalie's thoughts. The hate. The envy. The burning desire to rip her limb from limb. And I couldn't allow it to happen. Just as Rosalie was about to knock into Bella I picked her up and burst through the doors of the house. The resounding crash was echoed through the trees, though we were just at the edge of the woods.

I had put Bella in danger again. And yet I wouldn't leave her. Not again. I would just keep her safe. A difficult task, but not unmanageable.

I set Bella down, reluctantly and she held on to me, her knees shaking. use was trying not to collapse. Was she in shock? My brave Bella who had barely been fazed in Port Angeles?

"Are you alright?" I asked her, a lump of worry in my throat. She nodded and i turned my attention to our child. I bent down to touch her stomach.

"The baby?"

"We're both fine, Edward. I promise." She whispered. She was scared and hiding it. I stood and pulled her into a tight hug, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry about Rosalie. I won't ever let her hurt you. I swear to you, I will keep you safe and I'll never leave you." I whispered into her ear. I would keep her safe. No one would would harm her. But what to do about Rose?

"I know," She whispered back to me. I smiled at the trust in her voice, "I love you." I would have cried had I been human. I'd never heard something more beautiful than her voice, telling me that she loved me. Well maybe her laugh or... I steered my thoughts away from ungentlemanly thoughts.

"I love you too. God, I love you so much."

Alice shrieked from inside as she tackled Rosalie again. There was fight breaking out.

"Alice, let me go!" Rosalie yelled, loudly. There was another crash as Alice was thrown back and I pulled back from Bella to read her thoughts. Jasper was trying not to kill Rose. Emmett was holding him back.

_Go, Edward! Take Bella and run! It's going to get bad, really bad, _Alice thought at me as the vision flashed through her mind. I hesitated for a moment watching the vision, Emmett and Jasper at each others necks, Esme crying, a fight that Carlisle would barely break up. Yelling. Carlisle, who had never ever screamed since I'd met him, would yell at them. _Go. _Then I picked Bella up and I ran.

I ran aimlessly for a few minutes, concentrating on getting Bella away, before realizing that we were near our meadow. I smiled a little bit. Our meadow. It would be damp from the rain, but I didn't really think that Bella would mind. I changed direction to the meadow. I stopped when we were right at the edge of the trees before entering the meadow. I set her down and recognition shone in her brown eyes. She took a step forward. I followed her automatically. We broke through the trees and there it was.

She sighed and breathed heavily. There weren't as many flowers as there had been last time. Bella walked towards the middle of the meadow, grabbing my hand. I followed her. She stopped where we had been last time. I smiled at the relaxed expression on her face. We sat down on the grass, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful, so full of depth and life, unlike most people with brown eyes.

I sat getting lost in her brown eyes. Would our child have the same brown eyes? I hoped he/she did.

"Edward, are you really okay with this?" she asked me suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"About the baby. Are you really..?" Was she asking me this question? In a moment of anger, I flipped her over, pinning her hands next to her head. I gazed into her eyes in fury.

"Are you really asking that question? Bella, I proposed to you," my voice softened, "I love you and I love that you are giving me something that I never thought I would be able to get or be able to give to you. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me. You are giving me a family. And most importantly, you. And if you still want it, Bella, after the baby is born I'll change you. I know how much you wan't to be with me forever. And now that I can give you what I never thought I could, I want to give to you what you want. I want to give into the the selfish part of me that wants to keep you forever. I love you. And our child. He or she will be as brilliant and beautiful as you are," I finished ranting. I wanted her with me forever I was done arguing. She had tears running down her face. She leaned her head up and met my lips.

"Yes," she whispered to me. She said yes to me, to being with me forever. I moaned into her mouth in response. We stayed there the rest of the day, making love to each other there in our meadow.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I had to run back home for my car. The house was a mess. The entire living room, excluding my piano for some reason was destroyed.

_Edward, _Rosalie thought to me as I ran into the garage. I set Bella down and stood protectively in front of her. Rose was leaning on the hood of her car.

"What do you want, Rose?" I asked a bit harshly. She flinched a little bit.

"I'm sorry about what happened before, with Bella."

"No, you're not." I stated. She looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, I-"

"No, Rose. You're not. You're sorry it's tearing the family apart. You still hate Bella. Even more than you did before in fact. You resent her for having what you want. I can still read minds, you know. I know what's going on. Emmett and Jasper almost killed each other today and I know they're avoiding each other. Carlisle's furious. That's never happened before and we all hate it, but you caused this Rose." Bella looked at me worried. "Don't worry, nobody was hurt" I muttered to her. She nodded.

"Okay, that's true. But it isn't-"

"Don't say it's not fair. You haven't been very fair your self. You never even gave Bella a chance. You hadn't even met her and you hated her from the start. Didn't my being happy for once ever matter to you?"

"It's not fair," Rose looked to Bella," your getting everything I've ever wanted and more!"

"I'm sorry that you don't have what you want Rosalie, but that's not _my_ fault," Bella said to her calmly.

"Bella get in my car. Your father's going to be worried if your late." I said walking to the passenger seat door. She walked to the seat. Rose had disappeared. I walked over the the other side and started the engine. I pealed out of the garage and down the driveway, speeding back to her house.

"What happened today, Edward? Were you ever planning to tell me?" She said angrily. She was stressed it wasn't good for the baby. I sighed.

"I was going to tell you later. Stress isn't good for the baby. When Rose tried to tackle you before she landed in a table. She got back up and Alice tackled her down. Rose threw Alice off of her back and Alice flew back into the couch. Jasper tried to attack Rose for hurting Alice and Emmet intercepted him. Carlisle had to step in before things got out of hand. There's a bit of discord right now. it should be resolved later tonight. Alice is pushing for Jasper to make up with Emmett."

"But nobody got hurt?" she checked.

"Everybody is fine," I assured her. She relaxed and nodded. I narrowed my eyes, staring at her face. She was blaming herself.

"Stop," I said. She looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop blaming your self. That was not your fault. Rosalie over reacted. Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

"But it was my fault. If it wasn't for me Rosalie wouldn't have gotten angry and everybody wouldn't be fighting. It's all my fault!"

"Bella, if you look at it that way it could be Rosalie's fault for being born."

"Edward, that's-"

"Ridiculous? Yes it is. Stop blaming yourself for something that you had no control over." She sighed.

"But, Edward don't you understand? I don't want to be the source of your family having a fallout." She whispered. I closed my eyes for a moment, pushing back frustration. Why did she always blame herself?

"Bella, this was Rosalie's fault. She has to deal with the guilt. Not you. What did you do wrong? Get pregnant? Baby, you did nothing wrong. Rosalie was just mad that she can't have what she wants."

"Look at the road," Bella whispered. Was she crying? I pulled over and pulled her into my lap. It couldn't have been very comfortable but she rested her head in my shoulder. I felt her tears soak into my shirt.

"No, baby," I pleaded, "Don't cry. You didn't do anything and nobody in the house blames you. I promise. This was all Rosalie. She was just jealous of you."

She was still crying and I had the feeling this wasn't just about Rosalie anymore. no matter how many times I told her it was Rosalie's fault, she knew I blamed myself. If only I hadn't left none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have missed the first month of my child's development. I would have been there when she found out. The guilt crushed me.

"Don't," she whispered hoarsely.

"Bella," my voice cracked.

"No, just don't leave me promise me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left me."

"Bella, honey," I lifted her head so that I could look into her eyes, " I can't leave you. If I'm ever apart from you that long again, I'll break. I won't leave you ever again. I promise. I'll stay with you for the rest of our lives."

Bella gasped, her body stiffening. She looked at me with panicked eyes.

"What, love? What's wrong?"

"The baby. Will the baby be immortal, too? He will be right?"

"He?" I raised an eyebrow. "I had been thinking she."

"He or she."

"I don't think fate would be that cruel, but I don't know. Let's think about that later. I have to get you home before it's too late." She nodded and moved back to her seat. I started the car again and drove towards her house.

! #$%&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$()

"I'll be back when Charlie's asleep," I whispered to her. She nodded. I smile before kissing her forehead and walking out of her room. Charlie was downstairs, waiting for me to leave.

_Better not break my daughter's heart again_. "Goodnight, Edward," Charlie said, offering me his hand.

"Thank you, sir. I hope you have a good night as well," I shook his hand and walked out to my car.

I sped home. The streets passed by me in a blur.

Alice was in the garage when I got home. The rest of the house was empty. I stepped out of the car. She looked tired.

"Are you alright, Alice? You didn't get hurt when Rose threw you back before did you?" I said worriedly. She smiled and shook her head.

"You made a good choice coming back, Edward." Alice told me as she went to hug me. I smile.

"I know. I wish I hadn't left to begin with."

_Your changing her, right? _I nodded and she sighed. _Good. That caused so much grieve before. Bring her over tomorrow, too, okay? I miss my sister._

_"_She misses you to, Ali."

_Promise me that I can help design the babies nursery? _

I nodded and she grinned.

"Thanks. Go back to Bella, Edward"

"Umm... before I go, is everything okay now? Between Emmet and Jasper?"

She nodded. _They made up after you and Bella left._

"Okay. Thanks Alice. Your the best."

"I know. Now go." She disappeared into the forest.

I raced back to my love.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Homework, halloween, etc. I hope it was long enough, I made you wait forever so... Tell me what you thought. If you want to.**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**Did Hurricane Sandy mess up anybody else's plans like a lot? cause it messed up mine. Well it's still the longest chapter I've EVER written.**

**Disclaimer: As I have said a billion times by now, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

EPOV

Alice had been hiding something from me at the house. What could it have been?

I opened Bella's window and stepped in. She was on the bed, waiting or me. She breathed as sigh when she saw me. A sigh of... relief?

"What is it?" I asked, sitting at the foot of the bed. She pulled me to her and began crying. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, baffled. "Bella?"

Her tears soaked into my shirt. I tried to comfort her, to talk to her, but my voice caught in my throat. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. Her cries were silent, but to me they spoke more than words ever could. I never should have left, I knew that, but I couldn't regret it more than I had now. I had caused her this much pain. I was the cause of her suffering and it was just as unbearable as being away from her. She cried for... god I don't even know how long. When her cries stopped she kept her head against my shoulder.

"Sorry I ruined your shirt," she croaked, her voice raspy and rough from crying.

"I don't give a damn about my shirt, Bella. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," She answered and then she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, what happened?" I asked touching her cheek. She leaned into my palm.

"I was afraid that you left again. Or that you didn't want to be near me. I caused so many problems in the family, Edward."

I shook my head. "Bella, I told you today I will never leave you again. I will always want to be with you Bella, for as long as we both live. Bella, the fight today was nothing, okay? Jasper and Emmett have made up."

"Don't lie to me, Edward."

"I'm not lying. I'm going by what Alice told me. Everybody else was out hunting. If it's not all completely alright at my house tomorrow I will tell you."

She nodded and yawned, "I'm sorry it was just hormones, I guess."

"It's alright, love. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel. Now sleep. We have school tomorrow."

She laid down on her pillow. "Sing for me?" She asked.

Who was I to deny her. I sang her lullaby to her as she fell asleep.

! #$%^&*()! #^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Come on!" Bella yelled. She was anxious to spend time with the others.

I sighed as I picked her up and ran to the car. She squealed, surprised the I'd picked her up. I drove as fast as possible and the second we were in the driveway Alice was there.

"Bella! I'm sorry we didn't get anytime together yesterday! I have he whole day planned out. Let's catch up!" Alice rambled on. I stopped her before laughing.

"Breath, Alice. Bella, won't be able to understand you if you go much faster."

Alice looked sheepish. "Sorry. I'm excited! Let's go. Carry your fiancee into the house. We have a wedding to plan." She turned and ran to the house

"Alice, we haven't even set a day yet," I called after her. Alice spun around confused.

"You haven't?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. I nodded, confused.

"Actually," Bella cut in, "I was think about a couple of dates that would be okay, but I wasn't sure what would be best. I was going to ask you later."

I smiled a walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "What dates did you have in mind?"

"Well either next month or after the baby is born," she mumbled, looking at my shirt.

"Oh! Next month would be PERFECT, Bella. I can see it now!"

"That's sounds amazing, love. Did you have a particular date in mind?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. I smiled seeing it Alice's head. November 13th. It was perfect.

"Perfect," whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Our lips met for a brief moment before Alice interrupted.

"No, enough of that. We're planning your wedding. Bella, you should tell Renee that Edward is back."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$^*()

"I don't want to do this," Bella stated, staring at the phone in her hand. the number was dialed and all she had to do was press talk.

"Bella, you have to do it eventually. Just tell her that I'm back first. Then if she asks what makes you sure I won't leave again say that I proposed."

She breathed in deeply before pressing the button. The phone rang three times before her mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Umm, hi mom," Bella said into the phone.

"Bella!" Her mother exclaimed. "Why'd you call?"

"Well," Bella said cautiously, "I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how your going to take it."

"He's back." her mother stated. Not a question, but a statement. She had expected it. She didn't sound surprised in the least.

"Yeah," Bella breathed relieved, "How did you-"

"Bella," Renee cut her off, "I know I was never the best mother, but I can tell what is best for you. And its Edward. I know that your pregnant. Charlie told me and I understand why you waited to tell me. Let me ask you something though. Did Edward know when he left you?"

I grabbed the phone. Bella looked at me with panicked eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer. How have you been?"

"Oh," Renee said embarrassed. She hadn't known that I was here. "Hello."

"I assure you that I hadn't known that Bella was pregnant. The reason I left was because I couldn't give her that. I had been told that I wasn't able to have kids and I wanted Bella to be able to have that. Children and grandchildren. Things that she deserved that I believed that I couldn't give her. I'm not sure how she's pregnant now but I wouldn't take it back. The last month was excruciatingly painful, knowing that I wasn't with Bella any longer. And I couldn't stay away so i came back. I don't deserve her forgiveness. Not at all. No matter what my intentions were, but she has forgiven me. and I can't thank her enough."

"I'm happy, mom," Bella cut in, "And we have something to tell you. Edward proposed to me. And I said yes."

Her mom sighed. "Are you sure, Bella? You'll never want anybody else?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Then I'm happy for you, Bella. Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't know about Bella being pregnant. I didn't mean to make you think that I assumed that you had known. You don't seem like the type."

"It's alright. Thank you for approving of Bella and I."

Renee sounded like she was smiling. "You two will be alright. You share a love that can't be broken."

"Thank you, mom. I love you," Bella said softly.

"Love you, too Bella. Call me when you think of a date?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

She ended the call and turned to look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered before pressing my lips to hers.

"Guys!" Alice yelled. We broke apart immediately, turning to look at my pixie-like sister. "Bella come upstairs! I have a dress for you to try on. Edward no peeking!"

I sighed as Bella got up to follow Alice upstairs. I saw it in Alice's head, what she had been hiding from me before. Emmett and Jasper were still a bit tense despite what Alice had said. Jasper was not speaking to Rosalie and neither was Alice really. Emmett was not talking to Alice because of her attacking Rose and so Jasper and Emmett weren't _really _talking to each other because of their mates not because they had anything against each other. Carlisle and Esme were trying to fix it and not very successfully.

_Your going to have to help me fix this, _Alice thought to me, _It got out of hand. _

I ran upstairs, bursting into the room. "You should have told me last night."

Alice sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, next to where Bella was currently sitting, looking at the two of us confused.

"I know"

"Things are worse than Alice told me yesterday," I explained to Bella before turning back to Alice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bella was already stressed enough and you weren't going to lie to her last night. I had to lie to you to try to keep Bella less stressed. Stress is not good for babies, Edward."

"I know," I sighed, "I've been to medical school. You could have told us when we first got here today."

"Sorry," Alice muttered. _I was trying to keep Bella safe._

I smiled. "I know. It's okay."

"So, Edward now that your up here," Alice stood up and walked to her closet. She stepped in for a minute before pulling out two dresses. One blue and one black. I could see the shape just the colors. "Which color?"

"Blue," I answered automatically.

Alice grinned. "I knew it! Oh. You have to go or Charlie will be worried. We'll continue this next time!"

I picked Bella up and ran out to the car. We were on the way to her house within the same minute.

"We have school tomorrow," Bella sighed.

"I'll wake you in the morning before I leave to get the car." I told her.

She smiled. "Okay. You'll come to my room tonight, right?"

"Of course I'll be there. I've been away from you for nearly two months. I can't stay away any longer."

"How much worse?"

"No one is really talking to one another. Carlisle, Esme and I will have to try to fix it. Alice won't be of too much help considering she's not really talking to Rosalie."

Bella nodded. "I'm going to be there."

I sighed, "Bella-"

"Don't 'Bella' me. I'm going to be there."

"Okay," I muttered.

I pulled up to her house. I leaned over to kiss her. She tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away, smiling.

"Charlie's waiting. I'll be back when Charlie's asleep. Spend some time with him."

"Alright," she whispered, getting out of the car. She looked back when she got to the door, waving. I waved back before throwing the car into drive.

When the car was back in the garage, I went for a quick hunt, taking down a few deer. I wanted to be prepared for school. Surrounded once again by immature teenagers. I sighed before running back to my love.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Bella, love," I kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and opened groggily. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but we have to get ready for school. I brought the car already." I had gone home a little while ago and gotten changed rather than have to leave her while she was awake. My car was in the driveway. Charlie had left early this morning, something about finishing paperwork.

"Thank you," Bella said, leaning up to kiss me chastely on the lips. I smiled as she got out of bed grabbing her bag and a change of clothes. I sat on her bed for a moment before running downstairs. I figured I'd make her breakfast. I got out the ingredients for pancakes and mixed it up while I put some bacon and eggs on the stove top.

"Wow," Bella said as she stepped downstairs, backpack in hand. "Edward, this looks amazing," she breathed, looking the breakfast and the flowers I had gotten her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not even sure if it tastes okay," I said, pulling out her chair. She blushed and walked over to the table. She kissed me on the cheek before sitting down.

"Mmm. This is good," use said as she took a bite of the pancakes I had made her. She was ravenous apparently because she ate everything within ten minutes. i raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Pregnant," she said as an explanation. I nodded understanding. Right, she was eating for two now rather than one. I walked over to the door grabbing her bag on the way, I opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed me before walking to the car, leaving me in a momentary daze. I ran over to the car, after making sure that the door was locked and that none of the neighbors were watching. I sped down the street and we were at school in no time. The kids thoughts were displayed in their words to one another. Though their thoughts were more... rude, as always.

_Cullen's back?_

_Edward's back?_

_I'm glad Edward's back. Bella will be so much happier now. _Angela's kind thoughts put a smile to my face.

_Ugh. Now I'll never have a chance with Bella. _Mike.

_Why is he back? For her? He gave up sunny California for _her_? What's so special about her? _Lauren Mallory's venomous thoughts made me grit my teeth. Everything was special about Bella.

I turned to face Bella. "Ready?"

She nodded and I stepped out of the car, walking over the the passenger's side to open Bella's door. Then a yellow Porsche drove into the parking lot. Alice.

She had bought the Porsche a few days ago, wanting her own vehicle. She figured if Rosalie was allowed to drive her BMW she could drive a Porsche. I shook my head smiling as she hopped out of the car and danced over me and Bella.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, throwing her arms around her and being extra gentle. _It's nice to have her back._

It was. Nice didn't cover it.

"Let's go before we're late," Bella said, pulling away from Alice and coming to stand next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

All day the kids stared and gossiped, all of it focused on us. Even the teachers were surprised at our reappearance. But none of them were surprised that Bella andI were together. I had changed my schedule so I had _all_ of my classes with Bella, rather than just most of them. I hadn't let go of her all day keeping my arm around her when we were walking and holding her hand when we weren't.

When lunch came we sat where we had the last time we had been here, at the end of the table that Bella's human friends sat. Bella hadn't liked sitting by them before, knowing that they would be uncomfortable around us. However they migrated towards us.

First Jessica came and sat down, wanting gossip. Soon all of her friends followed and sat near us. Alright then. I played with Bella's hair as she answered some of Jessica's nosy questions.

"So when did you get back?" Jessica asked me after questioning Bella for a little while.

Alice answered her. "Well we got back on Saturday but Edward got here a day early. He spent the whole months and a half trying to get us to come back, so when Carlisle finally got approved to leave the hospital he didn't want to wait. He _drove _back the minute he found out. Thirty-six hours straight. No sleep." She shook her head in amusement.

Jessica's eyebrows raised. _Thirty-six hours for _her_? Why?_ She turned to Bella just as she was lifting her hand. Her left hand, the ring where I had placed it. Here we go again.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica screamed so loudly that the whole cafeteria quieted. _No way. They got engaged? _Bella blushed, but Jessica went on unfazed. "What is is on your hand?"

Bella had pulled her hand back, but Jessica reached out to grab her hand back. I wanted to stop her, but Bella didn't try to stop her so I didn't step in.

"Is this what I think it is?"Jessica asked. _Engaged to Edward Cullen. NOT fair. There's nothing special about her! _"You got engaged?!"

Bella looked mortified, but she nodded. The whole cafeteria was watching.

"What?" Lauren stood now, yelling. _NO WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER? Miss Plain, brown and boring. Oh. _her eyes zeroed in on her stomach. _Of course. He's only with her because she's pregnant. _"He's only with you because your pregnant. Your trapping him. He only proposed to you because your pregnant."

"So what if I'm pregnant? That doesn't mean he _had_ to stay with me." Bella was looking straight into her eyes. The students were looking at her with wide eyes, trying to look at her stomach. The cafeteria was still silent, thought their thought were buzzing. _Pregnant, _they all questioned. Bella had drawn more attention to her self. This wasn't like her, but it was a good change. I smiled.

"Tell her Edward. Tell her that you don't want her and that you only proposed to her because you felt responsible." Lauren said smugly.

"I don't want you, Bella," I said, facing her, " I need you. More than air or water or anything else. With out you everything else is meaningless. I don't want or need anything but you and this child," I placed my hand on her stomach. "I proposed to you because I don't want to be with anybody but you. I do feel responsible for you. You. are. mine. And I love you," I smiled at her and Bella smiled back. I wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly but we were at school. Bella didn't seem to care. She leaned into place a kiss on my lips as Lauren shrieked loudly, stamping her foot in irritation.

We pulled apart and the whole school was silent. In words and many in thoughts.

Alice was smiling smugly, looking at Lauren's annoyed expression. _Ha ha. Look at her face. she's pissed. Plus she made an embarrassing speech. her parents are going to make her apologize to you guys. And she'll be grounded for two weeks. _She showed me the vision of her mortified parents when they found out what her daughter had done. Then another of them yelling at her for embarrassing them.

Lauren was pissed off and jealous grumbling and cursing in her thoughts. _He just had to ruin it didn't he? 'I don't want to be with anybody but you,' _she mocked in her head. _What a joke. _

Jessica trying to comfort her friend, who was waving her off. Jessica was jealous, pretending to be happy for Bella. _Marrying Edward Cullen. And him telling her that he loves her in front of the _WHOLE _school. Argh! Life is soo unfair. Can't believe she got knocked up. Was it planned?_

Mike was jealous as well, muttering a stream of expletives inside and out. _So Cullen knocked her up and left her. And Bella forgave him? He had the nerve proposed to her? Bet he left knowing about it. Ran like the coward he is.__  
_

Angela was one of the only students in the whole school, along with Ben that was genuinely happy for us. _I knew something was up. Bella and Edward will be such good parents. They're so cute together! I knew this would all work out in the end. _I smiled internally.

The bell rang suddenly breaking the students out of their daze. The cafeteria erupted into nose once again, ruining the peaceful silence. I stood, grabbing my bag as well as Bella's before grabbing her hand and walking to our next class.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Bella, are you okay with the whole school knowing about everything?" asked as we slid into the car after school. The news had spread and by the end of the day we had received many comments wishing us good luck and congratulating us. Thoughts were still filled with jealousy and hatred, but they acted happy for us. Some genuinely were.

"It gives me a real claim on the hottest guy in school and they were bound to find out anyway," Bella shrugged.

"You've always had a real claim on me, Bella. From the moment we looked into each other's eyes."

Bella smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek as I drove out of the school's parking lot and to her house.

**(A/N)**

**Until the next time I update fellow fanfictioners! (That sounded kinda cheesy. Oh well)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**UPDATE! BREAKING DAWN PART 2 WAS EPIC! I went to the marathon! IT WAS SOOO COOL! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN** **TWILIGHT! **

BPOV

I looked over at where Edward was sitting. He was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back before returning to preparing dinner.

"Bella?" Edward asked from where he was sitting.

"Hm?" I looked up and he was walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I flipped a burger.

"Are you happy?" he asked into my hair. I attempted to turn around in his arms. He let me.

"That's a stupid question. Of course I'm happy. I've never been more happy in my life." I pecked him on the lips before turning back to the burgers.

"Really?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Of course."

"Good."

"What was that about?"

"Just making sure that you don't think that your making a mistake."

I spun around. "Mistake?"

My dad could not have worse timing.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said as he walked through the door. I cleared my throat.

"Hey dad. Edward's here."

"Um..." Charlie walked into the room, "Do you have enough food for 5 then?"

"What?"

"Um..." He looked sheepish, "I may have invited Billy and Jake over."

I sighed, "Sure let me get started." I got out another few burgers.

"You staying Edward?" Charlie asked.

"If it's alright, sir." Edward responded. I turned in surprise. He didn't usually stay for dinner.

"Dad, can you watch the burgers for a second?" I asked, dragging Edward by the sleeve out of the kitchen.

"Why are you staying?"

"Is it bad that I want to stay?"

"no, but you normally don't stay."

"Bella, there's a danger. I'll explain to you later, but you may want to get back in there before the burgers burn," Edward muttered.

I pursed my lips. "Alright. but explain, tonight."

"Of course," Edward nodded.

I ran back to the kitchen, dragging Edward with me. I flipped the burgers onto the buns already stacked with cheese and all the fixings, just as the doorbell rang. I heard Charlie get up to open it.

"Billy, Jake! Come in!" Charlie said. They walked into the kitchen and stopped. Billy was staring at Edward like he was a ghost. Jacob looked... disappointed. He had grown. A lot. Charlie was smiling, oblivious. This would be one of the tensest dinners I had ever sat through.

"Dinners ready!" I said, bringing the plates to the table. Edward took a seat next to my usual seat and I smiled before sitting don next to him. Billy wheeled his chair to the table slowly, hesitantly. Charlie took his normal seat and Jacob sat across from me.

"When did you get back?" Billy asked Edward cautiously. Edward looked a bit surprised on the surface, but I knew him well enough to see that he was unsurprised.

"I got back on Saturday morning, sir." Edward responded. Billy nodded, thoughtfully.

Dinner was mostly silent after that. Edward actually ate his food, taking big bites, commenting that it was very good. I smiled, but knew he was lying.

"I'll help you clean up," Edward offered, as the other guys went to watch the game.

"Thanks," I said, picking up some of the dishes. They were snatched from my hands. Edward had them in his hands along with all the other dishes and utensils.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. Edward smiled at me.

"Cleaning up."

""You offered to help not to do it for me. If you had offer to do it all I would have said no."

"Bella, you could drop it and cut yourself," he said, walking over to the sink and placing the dishes in.

"Will you at least let me _wash _them?" I asked, annoyed. I walked over and began washing the plates off.

"I'll dry them," Edward smiled and I laughed.

"Haha funny," I said, splattering him with soapy water. An evil glint entered his eyes.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," he grinned.

"AH!" I screamed as I was splattered with soapy water. I splattered him back with just a bit too much water. he was soaked enough that his shirt stuck to his perfectly sculpted chest. I was so distracted that I didn't have time to catch myself when I fell over, slipping from the water on the floor.

I gasped, as I was caught. Edward's face was inches from mine, his eyes glistening with excitement. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss but someone cleared his throat. I ripped my face away in surprise. The side of Edward's lip turned up before he straighter with me still in his arms.

Billy, Charlie, and Jacob were all in the doorway looking at us with different expressions.

Billy was staring with wide alarmed eyes at the two of us.

Jacob looked sheepish and... what was it jealousy?

Charlie was trying to hide his amusement with a frown, but then he started chuckling.

"Oh, Bella." He sounded amused and exasperated. "Make sure that you clean this up though." He went back to watch the game still chuckling.

Billy muttered something and Edward's head moved slightly. Nodding.

They went back to the game and I hit Edward on the chest.

"You knew that they were there!" I accused. Edward shrugged. I laughed returning to the dishes. "Edward, do you mind cleaning off the floor while I-"

"Done." I turned and the room was dry. He joined me at the sink and began drying dishes. I shook my head. He really didn't want me doing the dishes alone. Together we got the dishes done extremely fast.

"Hey dad, we finished cleaning the kitchen. We're going up to my room," I called, before running up the stairs, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Can you give me moment? I'm going to use the restroom." Edward said, taking a step towards the bathroom. What? Oh right. Food.

"Sure." He walked towards the bathroom while I walked to my room.

I sat down on my bed, waiting for Edward. He walked in 5 minutes later. Edward closed the door an walked towards me at human pace. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I pulled him over so he's closer to me.

"So what was all that about?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Bella did Jacob tell you all of his tribe's legends?" I nodded.

"Do you remember all of them?" I nodded again.

"You know the old hollywood movies, right?"

"Yes. Edward what is this about?"

He ignored my question. "What do vampires hate? In the movies I mean."

"Garlic. Holy water. Wooden stakes. Crosses. Werewo..." My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open.

"WHAT!" I shout, sitting up straighter. I dropped my voice down to whisper. "Werewolves? They exist?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. But the La Push Wolves aren't really werewolves. They're shape shifters. The fact the they're wolves is purely coincidental. They could have been hawks or foxes. Real werewolves. The Children of the Night are the traditional werewolves with full moons and the like."

THe expression on my face must have shown my shock because he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered, tightening my grip on him. Jacob. The boy I'd known since I was young. He could be a werewolf?

"Is he a..."

"No," Edward answered, "Not yet, but he might turn into one. That's why I couldn't leave you alone tonight, Bella. I'm not risking your safety. That and I just didn't want to leave you." he put his hand behind my head, drawing me closer. I closed the distance. His lips moved against mine, making me forget everything but him. Then the door opened an I pulled back hastily, blushing. My dad and Jacob were at the door. Jacob looked embarrassed and Charlie looked annoyed.

"Twice in one night, bells" Charlie asked disapprovingly. I blushed harder.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Edward looked sheepish. Then Charlie chuckled relieving some tension.

"I just came up to say that Billy and Jake are leaving so Edward should probably go, too."

"Okay," I said getting up and "pulling" Edward up with me. He followed me, pretending to be dragged. I laughed to myself. Billy was at the front door looking at us. He opened his mouth, but Jacob and Charlie came into view. Charlie walked them out, leaving me and Edward alone.

"What was Billy thinking?" I asked him quietly, looking at them through the window. Billy was looking at us.

"We need a meeting. The tribe leaders and the family. I have to tell Carlisle. He wanted the meeting tonight," Edward muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

""I'm coming," I muttered back. He glared at me.

"I'm coming," I stated firmly. He gritted his teeth before nodding. Charlie came back in.

"I'm going to show him out," I said as Edward opened the door. We walked to the car, holding hands.

"I'll be in your room at ten. The meeting will be at ten-thirty," He informed me, kissing my lips briefly before getting in the car.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Mistake?" I asked as he climbed throughout the window. He looked at me in surprise. "Mistake? Tell me why you think that I'm making a mistake."

"I don't think that your making a mistake, but I want you to be sure, Bella. Absolutely sure," he said sitting in my rocking chair, "that you'll have no regrets. Or hate me for changing you."

"I couldn't ever hate you, Edward. Never. I want this. I want this so much. More than you think I do. I know that you think that I'm rushing into this and that I don't know what I want, but I do. I want you and I want to be with you forever."

He smiled at me and captured my lips in a searing kiss before pulling away. "Charlie's in bed. We have to go if you want to come with us tonight."

"Alright, let's go." He lifted me up into his arms and jumped out the window. He took off running and within minutes we were in the forest near the treaty line. The others were already there, waiting. They were all looking intently in front of them. Edward let me down and he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me by his side. Not that I they appeared. Billy was being wheeled by a man I hadn't met before. He looked in his twenties. Harry Clearwater, my dad's friend and Quil Ateara IV. There was someone else though there were werewolves in the forest. That's what had the Cullens on the edge. Their eyes were more high up than I had expected as tall as a horse would be. There were three pairs of eyes.

"Bella," Edward muttered, "Jacob's here. He phased after he had dinner with us."

I gasped. Jacob was a werewolf? It had been expected but... "Is he okay?"

"Sort of." He looked at me silently saying, _I'll tell you later_.

"Hello," Carlisle said to Billy. Billy nodded.

"You know why I asked you here I assume." Billy said. "I am Billy Black. This is Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara IV. That is Sam Uley. He is the pack leader."

Carlisle nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. This is my family. Esme Rosalie Emmett Alice Jasper Edward and Bella" He gestured to all of us. I smiled at being included. "Though you've already met Edward and you know Bella."

Billy was looking at me with an ashen face. He hadn't noticed that I was here until now.

"Bella?" Billy acknowledged.

"Hi Billy," I answered.

"Family?" Billy asked. I nodded. A wolf, I assume Jacob, growled. Sam muttered under his breath and the growling ceased.

"Do you plan to change her?" Jacob's voice sounded.

"Jacob, I told you to stay in wolf form!" Sam shouted at him.

"You gonna kill her bloodsucker? Take her life away?" Jacob asked Edward harshly. Edward flinched a little. My teeth grit.

"Stop!" I ordered. Jake looked at me.

"Jake cut it out. What does it matter if he changes me? Why do you care?"

Growls erupted in the air. The elders were glaring and Jake was looking at as if I had three heads.

"What? You are going to change her? Your going to break the treaty?" Jacob yelled.

"You broke it first," I pointed out. He looked annoyed.

"It doesn't work like that, Bella! You don't get a freebie just because I was stupid!"

"So you admit it then? Then technically isn't the treaty a moot point? Isn't it broken already?"

"Look Bella-"

"No you look. You broke the treaty nearly a year ago! They knew that and they didn't do anything about it. No killings no slaughtering. Nothing. And do you want to know why? Because they're good people-"

Jacob interrupted with a snort. "People," He scoffed. My anger skyrocketed.

"Yeah people! Just because their vampires doesn't mean that they don't have feelings Jacob! Or emotions! Your so prejudiced that you won't open your eyes and look at what's right in front of you! They are good people and they would never harm anybody! And you have nothing to do with this because I chose this! They didn't even offer! They would never wish this life on anybody, but I want this because I want to be with Edward forever. And nothing is going to change that!"

"Bella you don't know what your saying," Billy cut in. "They'll hurt you. They already hurt you when they left."

"They left because Edward wanted me to have a human life. A normal life. But I don't want that. I don't fit in with people. I never have. The only time that I've felt that I belong anywhere is with the Cullens. I trust them. I'd lay down my life for any one of them if it was necessary and they would do the same for me, no matter how much I protested, because we're a family, Billy. I need you all to accept that. I want this. I know you don't like it and that you think I'm crazy or being brainwashed or something. I know your worried but don't be. I'm happy."

"Bella, I can't allow you to do this. Think of Charlie. He'll be all alone. He needs you."

"I can't stay in Forks and take care of my parents forever, Billy. My dad would want me to be happy. Has he told you yet?"

Edward looked at me with wide eyes asking silently, _You're telling them?_ I nodded.

"Told me what?"

"I'm getting married and," I smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Jacob was trembling. I stepped back, but Edward took it a step further. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I held on tightly as he scaled a tree and jumped to different one as Jacob burst out of his skin, transforming into a massive wolf. The Cullens crouched in a defensive stance. Sam barked an order as he disappeared. A minute later a black wolf appeared. Jacob's head touched the ground as if something were weighing him down.

"Alpha's order has to be obeyed, whether they want to do it or not," Edward explained. "Sam ordered all of them to stand down."

"I made a mess. I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder.

He lifted me off of his back and into his arms as he sat on a sturdy branch. We were really high up. I avoided looking down. He put me on his lap.

"You have nothing to apologize for, love. You did amazing. Your so brave." He touched my chin.

"Edward, don't we have to be down there?"

"Yes," he answered before picking me back up in his arms and jumping off the tree. I shrieked. His feet touched the floor just seconds later and he let me down, smiling at me.

"Some warning might have been nice," I said, smacking his chest lightly. He laughed.

"You wanted to come down," He said, raising his arms in surrender. I chuckled, shaking my head. The elders and wolves were looking at me as if I was insane. The Cullens were looking a Edward as if they had never seen him before.

"Man, since when do you laugh? Or joke?" Emmett asked.

Edward shrugged. "Since I met Bella."

"Is there a way that we could compromise, Billy?" Carlisle asked him. He and Sam, who was now back in human form, exchanged a look.

"If it's what Bella wants, we suppose that we could allow Bella's change. Congratulations, I guess."

"Thank you," we all said, then looked at one another in surprise.

"We don't have anything else to discuss." Billy said.

"Good-bye" Carlisle said.

**(A/N)**

**IT WAS SOO GOOD! AMAZINGLY EPIC! I'VE BEEN FLIPPING OUT EVER SINCE THEN! I LAUGHED AND I CRIED AND I SCREAMED AND I SCREAMED CRYING! I HYPERVENTILATED STARING AT THE SCREEN IN COMPLETE AND UTTER HORROR AND SHOCK! BEST MOVIE EVER! PERFECT ENDING TO THE SERIES THAT CHANGED MY LIFE! TWILIGHT FOEVER!**

**I'll see you the next time I update!**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about the late update. I hope everybody had a happy thanksgiving. I just got back from watching Breaking Dawn part 2 again. I still cried. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV

"Edward, the last time you did this you took me to Prom. What are we doing?" I asked him, again. We were in the Aston Martin going to a location that he once again wouldn't tell me.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He parked in front of the woods. I glared at the woods, but didn't recognize them. I huffed in frustration. I looked at Edward seat but he was at my side, opening my door. I stepped out and heard Edward catch his breath. I smiled inwardly.

Alice had spent all afternoon getting me ready for this date, torturing me with make-up and a mani-pedi. She put my in a blue dress, Edward's favorite color on me. The dress was strapless and went to my knees. It was tight fitting and and showed off what few curves that I actually had and the baby a little bit. My hair was pushed to one side.

I was suddenly scooped up and I let out a little shriek, surprised.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, when I saw that Edward was smiling at me.

"Taking you on a date," he answered. "Close your eyes, Bella."

"I don't get dizzy anymore," I argued. That and I wanted to see where we were going.

"Yes, but you'll ruin the surprise," he said looking down at me, smoldering me with his golden honey colored eyes. I took a sharp breath before closing my eyes. My head was spinning and running wouldn't help.

"No peeking," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, before he started running. He ran for a while before slowing down. HE slowed enough that I felt it. We were here. He set me down saying, "Don't open your eyes yet."

His hands covered my eyes and he led me forward. Then he dropped his hands to his side.

We were at the meadow. But we weren't. There were lights wrapped around _all_ of the surrounding trees, shining a dim light all around the meadow. The flowers were bloomed all across the meadow, seemingly glowing purple, yellow and white between the green grass. There was a table and two chairs set up in the middle with mushroom ravioli and coke on the table. The meal I had when we were in Port Angeles that first time. There was music playing in the background I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from every where. I stared in disbelief for a few moments longer then I turned to look at Edward.

He was looking at me nervously, unsurely. He was nervous again? He had been giving me nervous glances all day at school.

"Did you take a different route so I wouldn't know where we were going?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Alice helped. As did Emmett and Jasper. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much.. I- I don't even know what to say," I said, my eyes tearing up. I rubbed the bottom of my eyes wiping away a tear. My hand cam away un-blackened. Alice must have used waterproof mascara and eyeliner.

"Don't cry," Edward whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Happy tears," I assured him, looking into his eyes. He looked away hastily, nervously. I raised an eyebrow. But he recovered quickly, grabbing my hand and leading me to the table. He pulled out my seat.

"Thank you, sir," I giggled before sitting down.

"My pleasure madam," Edward answered with a smile. But there was a nervous edge in his eyes that had me worried.

"Eat," Edward encouraged. The ravioli looked amazing. I took one bit and let out a moan.

"This is so good! Did you make this?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded. "It's amazing!"

Edward was looking at me intently. I took a sip of coke. I was done with dinner fairly fast. I took the last sip of my coke. I smiled at Edward.

"Thank you. That was amazing," I told him. He smiled.

"Dance with me?" He asked me, standing and holding out his hand. My lullaby was playing. I smiled and took his hand, letting him lead me away from the table.

He lifted me onto his feet and twirled us around just like at prom. We were dancing around our meadow and the night couldn't have been more perfect.

My lullaby ended and he set me down, but we continued dancing to the silence.

"I love you, Bella" Edward said looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too, I answered.

"There's never going to be anybody else for me, Bella. Once vampires change we change for eternity. We can't fall out of love. We can't fall in love twice. Once is it for us. You are the met important thing to me Bella. Before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. I need you with me forever Bella because I love you too much to _ever_ let you go again. So I wanted to do this right," He had stopped spinning us around. We were standing still. Then he got down onto one knee and got out my engagement ring. I hadn't noticed that Alice had taken it off before. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single moment of forever. Would you do me the most extraordinary honor and agree to marry me?"

There were tears streaming down my face and I look him in the eyes. He was nervously looking up at me, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes. Of course yes. How could my answer be anything else?"

He smiled at me brilliantly as he put my ring back on my finger. Then, as he had done the first time he had asked me he picked my up and spun me around. He brought his lips to mine and we continued on into the night.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Invites are out. Your dress is upstairs. Most of the planning is done. All you need to do now is taste the food, Bella. Please. You have to at least help me with this!" Alice begged me.

I sighed. "Alice, I told you that I didn't want to plan any of it. Edward and I both would have been fine with a small wedding, completely void of unnecessary guests and food and decorations. I just want get married," I told her looking into her eyes and snuggling further into Edward's chest. We were laying down on the couch in the living room. Well Edward was laying on the couch. I was lying on him, looking up at Alice and into her wide, pleading golden eyes. I groaned.

"Fine!" I said, unnecessarily loud.

Alice squealed. "Yay! I'l be back at twelve and we're coming back around 9. It's all set up with Charlie. Or rather it will be in about two minutes! Bye!" She left the room hastily.

"How does she get me to do everything?" I asked leaning back on Edward's comfortable chest. Edward chuckled.

"It's Alice, love. She can rope almost any one into doing anything," he assured me, trying to tell me that I wasn't a pushover. I snorted at his poor attempt. It wasn't working. I looked over at the clock. It was 11:00.

"Ugh! One hour is not enough time!" I groaned, "Can you come with us?" I asked, turning to look into his eyes. He was looking down at me.

"Bella-I," he said, trying to find a nice way to tell me no. My hormones hadn't been helping whenever he had to deny me something that I wanted.

"Please," I whispered looking deeply into his golden eyes. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll comes with you." I smiled in victory. "But your explaining to Alice why I'm tagging along."

I paled.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Come on Alice! He's the groom he should get some say in things!" I tried. Alice hadn't been happy about Edward going. She had refused to take him and I was trying to change her mind.

"He doesn't eat! What input could he give?" Alice asked me.

"He would keep me calm, Alice. Please," I looked at her with desperate eyes. I couldn't be apart from him for long. Not after our long separation. ALice saw that and she sighed, nodding. I ran to hug her.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled. "Your the best."

"I know I am. Get in the car!" she ordered, ushering us into the Volvo. Edward drove and Alice and I sat in the back, chatting. Edward was smiling whenever I caught his eye in the back mirror.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Hey dad!" I called as I walked through the door. I was exhausted and full. I didn't even know that I could be this full.

"Hey Bells. You hungry?" he asked from the couch.

"No. I'm really really full actually. Alice tried me out. I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Bells."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. Edward was there with a single red rose. I smiled. I walked towards him and took the rose in my hand. Edward was looking at me with a soft expression and a warm smile.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered before leaning down to kiss me. When he pulled away I was lightheaded.

"I have to get ready for bed. Stay." I ordered, pushing him onto my bed. I grabbed my bag and left the room. I ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping. I brushed my teeth as speedy as I could while still being thorough. Then I hopped into the shower and washed myself quickly. I was dressed and ready for bed very fast. Fast enough that I surprised myself. I ran back to my room. Edward was still on the bed, looking at me. I grinned. Edward held open his arms, inviting me to join him. I hopped into my bed, settling into his arms. He smiled as he kissed my neck and every other sliver of exposed skin.

"Kiss me?" I requested breathlessly when he made it back up to my neck. I felt him grin against my skin.

"And what have I been doing for the couple of minutes?" he asked into my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"On the lips?" He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine. He parted his lips when I did, making me moan softly. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and out tongues fought for dominance. He won, but I was okay with it. Edward pulled away breathing heavily, though he didn't need to breath. I gaslight-headed and out of breath.

"Wow," I muttered. He chuckled.

"Go to sleep, love," He whispered.

"Tease," I muttered. He laughed softly.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered, into my ear.

I nodded, satisfied. "Hum for me?"

"Of course," he responded. He began humming lullaby and I fell into a deep sleep.

! #$%^*()! #()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

**November 12, The day before the wedding.**

"You realize that you have to do homework on your honeymoon, right?" Alice said, looking at me and Edward. We were in my room and had been we had been rudely interrupted by Alice. I nodded, irritated.

Since the wedding was on a Monday and our honeymoon would be a week long, Edward and I were missing a lot of school. For Edward that wasn't a problem, him having completed high school multiple times. But for me it was. The teachers had reluctantly agreed to let us go on our honeymoon as long as we completed the work. They gave us both tests on the things that we would be covering over the next week. Edward aced the test in every subject, of course. I had aced the language arts, science and Spanish tests but I had gotten a lot of things wrong on the Social Studies and math tests so I had to do those during my honeymoon and Edward would have to tutor me. Not that I minded _that _much, but it still bugged me. We were having a second honeymoon during winter break.

"Yes, Alice we were both there when you convinced them remember?" Edward said, sounding as annoyed as I felt. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay okay. Edward you have to take Bella home by 5:30 so She can make dinner for Charlie. Oh Em and Jazz will be picking you up for your bachelor party in an hour. Bella, I'm picking you up at 8:00 tomorrow morning to get ready. Neither of you are going to school. The wedding guests will be arriving at-"

"4:00. We'll have the ceremony outside since it will be cloudy. Then we'll have the reception until 8:00 pm then we take the Cullen family jet to the 'super secret honeymoon location' that you packed for," I finished, "We know Alice. We gone over this. A lot. Like every day since last Sunday a lot. We've got. Oh and I need beauty sleep."

Alice nodded in approval, "Good. See you tomorrow at 8!"

She jumped out of my window and I sighed.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked. I shook my head. I wasn't nervous about the wedding, but I was nervous about meeting the Cullen's extended family. Alice had mentioned that they were coming and Edward had groaned.

***FLASHBACK***

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward buried his face into my hair. We were on the couch in the Cullen's house.

Emmett snickered. "What did the squirt see?"

"Tanya," Edward growled. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Who?

"The Denali Clan is our extended family, Bella. Eleazar and Carmen are mated. Irina might be mated to Laurent but she and Laurent aren't coming. Laurent isn't too good with humans yet. But Kate and Tanya aren't mated yet. Kate gave up on Edward a long time ago but Tanya-"

"Has remained very annoyingly persistent. Though I have declined her every offer," Edward finished. A beautiful vampire was after_ my _Edward. That wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She's blonde." Edward stated.

"Blonde. Figures." I muttered.

"Strawberry blonde. Not at all my type. I prefer brunettes," Edward said into my hair. I smiled.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Don't lie," Edward said. I sighed.

"I'm not worried about the wedding. I'm worried about meeting your extended family."

"There's nothing to worry about, love," Edward assured me, kissing my head. I smiled

"I love you," Edward said. I turned in his lap so that I was straddling him.

I kissed him before pulling away and saying, "I love you, too."

He suddenly threw his head back and groaned. "No."

"Emmett," Edward said harshly, but still quietly, "Alice said one hour not 15 minutes!"

"Too bad," Emmett said, suddenly at my window. "Come out. Like now."

Then he jumped down. Edward was pouting at me and I laughed.

"You have to go." I muttered kissing him before letting him go. He sighed and got up.

"There aren't any strippers are there?" Edward chuckled.

"No. Just some bears and lions, love," he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Come on," Emmet was at the window again. Edward turned around, glaring.

"We were supposed to have another forty-five minutes. Shut up," Edward growled. Emmett chuckled before jumping back down.

"We'll have him back in time, don't worry," Jasper said, now at the window. Then he was gone.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said looking down at me. "Forever. Never forget that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," I said getting up from bed to hug him. He hugged me back tightly. "I'll see you at the altar tomorrow."

He smiled at me before taking my left hand and kissing every finger, before my ring. Then he kissed me briefly before pulling away and disappearing out the window. I leaned out the window a little bit and looked down at him. He was smiling at me from the jeep, before Emmett whooped lousy and drove off. I hope Jazz or Edward hit him for that.

**(A/N)**

**Kind of a skippy chapter, but there really wasn't that much to write about. Yeah, no wedding this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter is the wedding but it will take a little longer because well it's a wedding. :D **

**And for those of you that are reading my other story, After a Century, the sequel should be up by the next time I update New moon with a Twist. Or the next :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N)**

**Just for your information, I know NOTHING about weddings. So if I got everything wrong... well pretend that's how weddings work!**

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

BPOV

"Hold still, Bella!" Alice said, touching the brush to my face again. I sighed. I hated make-up and it was worse because it was my wedding. Alice was going completely overboard. She had woken me up at 8:00 this morning and drove me to her house. I was still in my pajamas when she did this. I hadn't been allowed to see the decorations _or_ Edward. Then she ordered me upstairs, telling me to take a shower. When I had gotten out she had put a mask on face and waxed me _everywhere_ from head to toe, while I _attempted_ to eat. Painful. She did my nails, changing the colors at least free times. She trimmed my hair, taking considerable time to look at it before she actually started and then she had started maintaining my eyebrows. She now doing my makeup and then it would be my hair, then the dress.

The dress. I had seen it and it was beautiful. It was just right for Edward and for me. The back of the dress had a sheer panel with delicate scrolled embroidery and buttons going down the middle. It had long, lacy sleeves and it was tight fitting until it fanned out at the bottom, falling elegantly.

"Done!" Alice yelled. "Time for your hair! Keep your eyes closed! I don't want you to see this until I'm done."

She worked on my hair for the next portion of time. I didn't even know what time it was. I was sitting for so long my back was stiff and I couldn't wait to be able to stand, even if it was in the death trap high heels that Alice was making me wear.

"And... Finished," Alice said. I heard her shoes click as she stepped back. "Open your eyes!"

I was stunned. I almost couldn't recognize the beautiful person in the mirror. Her hair was braided to the sides and was made into a bun in the back. Her skin was smooth and beautiful. The make up was natural and highlighted features that would otherwise never be seen.

"Are you sure that's me?" I asked. Alice laughed and nodded.

"Oh! Their back!" Alice said. I smiled widely. Edward was back.

"Now come on. We have to get you into your dress!" Alice bounced out of the bathroom and to her closet for a brief moment. She cam back with a long covered dress. I stood and she got me into it carefully. Alice was adjusting it when my mom walked in.

"Bella!" Renee said as she walked in. She had flew in yesterday but I hadn't seen her.

"Mom!" I moved forward to hug her, but Alice stopped me.

"No, ruining my hard work. You've been in that chair for the past 6 hours and thirty minutes. You don't want to waste all that effort do you?" Alice reasoned, her eyebrow raised.

I sighed, "No."

Renee smiled and Charlie walked in wearing a suit, holding a small box.

"Bells, you look great."

"Thanks dad," I answered. He handed me the box.

"Your mother and I thought we should get you something. "

I opened the box cautiously.

"It was your grandma Swan's," Renee said, "Alice said you needed something old and something blue. We had the jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires."

I smiled. It was a heavy silver comb with the sapphires arranged in intricate floral designs. My eyes got teary.

"Mom. Dad. Thank you."

Alice took it out of my hand and placed it in the back. My mom and dad left the room so that we could get ready.

"Something old. Check. Something blue. Check. Something new. Check. Silver in your shoe. Check. Now you need something borrowed so," she threw something at me. It landed in my lap. It was a white lacy garter. My eyes widened and I blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at it. Alice chuckled before bending down and yanking it up my leg.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Your welcome now stay here while I get dressed." Alice said. I had asked her to be my maid of honor and my only bridesmaid, which probably wasn't a good idea if you considered how uncoordinated I would look. I wondered what Edward was doing, and Esme walked in.

"How are you doing, dear?" She asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I answered, "I want to see him though. What's he doing?"

"He's getting ready and he wanted me to give you this."

She handed me a box. I opened it and I was met with a note.

_You have my heart. Forever. But, seeing as I couldn't give you my heart per se, I figured that I would give you a representation of it. Cold, hard, silent, throws rainbows in the sunlight and it too is yours. For as long as we both shall live. I love you._

_(P.S. It didn't cost me anything. It was my mother's. She would have wanted you to have it.)_

I lifted the note with tears in my eyes and was stunned at the sight. It was beautiful. It was a heart shaped crystal cut into a million facets on a gold chain. Alice walked in then. She saw necklace and smiled.

"Do you want me to put in on for you?" Alice asked. I nodded, trying to rein the tears in. She gently took the necklace from the box and put it on me. It was beautiful. I noticed that my neck had been unadorned before.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Try not to cry, for now. But just in case I used waterproof... everything. Your welcome."

I smiled and looked at the clock. It was 3:30. I started hyperventilating. The guests would start arriving in half an hour. Alice was in front of me in a flash.

"Bella, calm down. Take a deep breath. You look perfect. Edward looks great. We just need all the guest to get here and some are already here. It'll go perfectly. Calm down."

"Traditions are stupid," I muttered, looking at my image in the mirror. Tradition stated that The bride and groom were not supposed to see each other on the day they got married. Not until it was time to be wed. I wanted Edward. Only he could calm me down right now. I heard Alice sigh.

"Bella, all the guests will be here by 4:10. No one in Forks wants to miss this." that didn't help me, "Please calm down." Alice begged.

"Okay," I breathed, attempting to loosen my stiff shoulders.

I closed my eyes and took deep breathes, trying to focus on my curiosity on the location of out honeymoon. Edward refused to tell me where we were going and I had no idea where we would be spending the next week. Alice had packed for me and that had me really worried. I was speculating places when Alice barged in.

"It's time!" Alice said dragging Charlie along with her. He had flowers in his hand. Had time passed that fast? Alice helped me up. We walked downstairs to the back door. i stood out of view.

Rosalie—the best musician in the family next to Edward—began playing the piano outside. Pachelbel's Canon. I began hyperventilating again.

Alice stood right in front of me, on her tiptoes to better stare me in the eye, and gripped my wrists in her hard hands.

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you."

I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

The music slowly morphed into a new song.

"Bella?" Alice asked, still holding my gaze.

"Yes," I squeaked. "Edward. Okay."

I could smell the flowers from here. I concentrated on the idea of Edward waiting outside to get my feet to shuffle forward.

The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

Alice looked me in the eye. "Wait until I walk out of view then count to five and follow me."

I nodded. Alice walked out.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Don't let me fall," I muttered as Charlie and I started walking into view. It was unusually warm for Forks in November. Or forks in general. My train dragged across the mossy floor of the Cullen's back yard. I didn't know how Alice had done all of this. We walked further in to the back yard, slightly in tot he woods and I stepped onto the aisle covered in white flowers petals, the guests standing at either side of the aisle, benches made of wood. White flowers were hanging, supposedly, in thin air. There was a large arch behind Edward, made of whit was standing next to Edward.

I looked at Edward then and I couldn't pay attention anything else. He was perfect. His bronze tousled hair, his golden eyes full of love. The black tuxedo contrasted his skin, making him look even more beautiful than normal. I touched my necklace and mouthed _Thank you_. His already large smile got larger. _I love you, _he mouthed. I smiled back at him. We finally reached Edward and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's. The minister began talking and it came time for us to exchange rings. We placed the rings on each other's fingers after exchanging the the traditional vows, trading in the 'until death do us part' to 'as long as we both shall live'.

"I do," I said through tears.

When Edward said it he said it loudly and victoriously.

"I do."

The minister declared us husband and wife and Edward leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately. I lost track of time, but he had to pull away. I didn't look away from his eyes while I was being hugged and congratulated by all the guests.

! #$%^&*()! #&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

The reception was in the back yard, which was covered by an enormous tent. It was getting dark now but it was still warm. Odd, but nice. Edward and I greeted all of the guests.

"Edward!" A strawberry blonde vampire yelled as she threw her arms around Edward. This must have been Tanya. Edward was gripping my hand.

"Tanya," he said pulling away.

"Congratulations, Edward," said a brown haired woman with a smile. Edward smiled back.

"Thank you Carmen. Bella, these are our cousins from Denali. Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar I'd like you to meet Bella, my wife." He said the words proudly, as if he had won something.

"Hello," Tanya said to me.

Kate smiled at me. "All the Cullens are paired off now. Maybe we're next."

Tanya giggled. "Maybe." Then we were off greeting other people.

We had decided on dinner before the dancing and partying. Edward and I were seated at our table and people were giving speeches.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you are now officially my sister! When you get back we all have a present for you. Sort of a wedding present. No complaining it's from the entire family," alice skipped off the stage, happy with her speech.

"Bella, thank you for making my son happy. When he first came into my life and Esme's he was lost and unhappy. You'v brought him happiness Bella. Thank you." Carlisle smiled before stepping off the stage.

"When my daughter first moved p here, I was afraid for her happiness. Edward's made her happy. He'll be a god husband because I'm a cop and I know these things," Charlie said, earning laughs from the entire crowd.

"I can't believe that my baby girl has finally grown up. Live a full happy life, Bella and never let him go. Ever," Renee said, holding a glass of wine.

"I'd like to thank, Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Esme smiled at my parents and then at me.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward held my gaze as he gave his speech, looking at me with love filled eyes. A tear ran down my cheek as the guests clicked glasses and he moved back to me.

The food came and everyone chattered as they ate. I looked around at the guests. There were several people still up. I was surprised to see Billy talking to Charlie. I hadn't know that he had come. Jacob was behind him. I stiffened.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, his eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"JAcob's here. Did you know about this?"

"Charlie invited Billy. Jacob decided to come last minute. I was hoping that you wouldn't notice."

I sighed, "As long as he doesn't bother me it's alright." Then we jumped into a conversation about possible baby names and genders. Edward was opting for a girl and I was alright with either. We had been emerged in conversation as I ate, but Edward had walked away a moment ago saying that he had to do something. Charlie had walked back to the table while I was talking to Edward and I hadn't noticed. I sat talking to my parents, waiting for Edward. The food had just been taken away when Alice came onto the microphone.

"Well, now that dinner is over with we should get on with the rest of the reception. However, the groom has decided _very_ suddenly, last night actually, that he would... compromise the schedule. So here is my brother. Take it away, bro."

"Thank you, Alice." Edward responded from a microphone that I couldn't see. It must have been attached to him. What was he doing? Was he playing my lullaby?

He started playing. It was a different song. A new one. Simpler than my lullaby, but beautiful. Then he started singing.

"I_'ve waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you_," his voice was beautiful and tears were falling down my face. "_Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough. Well I would have known what I was living for all along._" Rosalie came and sat next to him when he paused.

"_What I've been living for._" Then she started playing as Edward stood up and walked to me still singing. He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked to the middle of the tent and began dancing as he sang, _"Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase._" He caressed my cheek with out hands still entwined as we spun around.

"_I surrender who I've been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for_."

Then the piano played alone as Edward talked, "I love you, Bella. Thank you. For agreeing to marry me."

"_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well. With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes. Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._"

I had tears falling down my face, as I kissed Edward. The music had stopped and we had stopped dancing. People were clapping.

"That beautiful song was written _and_ composed by my brother. It started out as a poem he wrote in April. I walked into his room and he was there writing. I pulled it out of his hands. He just converted it into a song last night. He thought of the melody while he was at his bachelor party. He drove him right away and he made Rosalie stay up all night and learn it so that it could be their first dance."

"Thank you," I said, tears falling again. "That was beautiful." I kissed him and we made our way back to the table. The entirety of the wedding guests were clapping and looking at Edward in awe.

"I love you," Edward said to me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too," I replied. "So much."

Everyone talked for a little while longer before the partying started. Soon everyone was dancing and having fun. It was time now for the father-daughter dance.

Charlie and I moved in a slow circle as neither of us were good at dancing.

"Are you happy, bells?" Charlie asked me.

"I've never been happier, dad. I wanted to tell you, I'm glad I moved to Forks and got to spend time with you."

"Me too, Bella. I'm glad you came, too."

We danced as best we could until the song ended then Esme and Edward stepped onto the dance floor. They moved around like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. the song ended and the others went back to dancing. I was talking to Angela and Jessica. Edward came up behind, grabbing my waist.

"Enjoying the wedding, Mrs. Cullen?" He murmured in my ear. I smiled.

"Very much, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry, ladies," Edward said, nor sounding sorry at all. "Do you mind if I steal the bride for a moment?"

"N-No," Jess stuttered. Edward smiled before whisking me onto the dance floor. We spun and laughed, talking to each other, for god knows how long.

Alice came up behind us. "Cake time!"

I smiled and led him to the cake. The guest s were watching us. I cut a piece of cake as he did and we shoved into into each other's faces, laughing. More of it got in our mouths that on our faces though. I was surprised when Edward actually swallowed his portion of cake. When we got off the stage, where the cake was Alice came up annoyed, leading both of us to the bathroom so we could clean up. We came back out and danced with people. And then Alice announced the bouquet toss.

Alice had gotten me a separate bouquet to throw. I was just hoping I didn't injure anybody.

I went to my spot nervously, facing away from the group of women behind me. I took the bouquet in my hands and threw it behind me. Then I turned to see who hand caught it. The bouquet was in Angela's hands and she was staring at it disbelievingly. I smiled. Then Edward had to remove the garter. He used his teeth carefully removing the garter, kissing my leg on the way up to reach it. I was surprised how far up Alice had put it. When he got it off he threw it at the crowd. Ben caught it and I smiled. Edward had totally done that on purpose. Then Ben had to put the garter on Angela. It was funny to seeing her blushing as he did and to not be the one blushing for once.

Then it was back to the festivities. I was passed around from person to person to dance with. I must have had a two minute dance with everybody, but Mike Newton. Every time he tried, Edward came and spun me away from him. Like now.

"I know you don't like Mike very much, but really? This is the fourth time now," I scolded playfully.

He smiled. "I can't help it. Be glad I haven't kicked him out for his ungentlemanly thoughts."

"That bad?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella."

We were kissing and it was magical. I had never been happier than I was now, married to Edward. I lost track of time. I forgot where we were and i forgot my own name. Only Edward existed.

"Bella," A voice called me away from my Edward induced haze.

"Bella." the voice was irritated.

"BELLA!" Alice tugged on my arm. We ignored her. Edward kissed me harder than before, knowing it was almost over.

"Come on! You have to change!"

"Go away, Alice," Edward lifted his lips from mine to say before reattaching himself to me. Alice let out and irritated breath.

"I'l tell her where your taking her, Edward." She threatened. He froze and lifted his head slowly.

"You wouldn't." He hissed narrowing his eyes.

"I would and I will." she said.

"For such a small creature she is so hugely irritating," he muttered to me. I smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes before tugging my arm. I leaned up to kiss him one more time before I was dragged away.

"Bella you have to change into this," she said after she had gotten me out of my dress and washed my make-up off. She was holding a ivory dress with a narrow belt. She was still annoyed.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I said, changing into the dress and matching death-trap heels.

She sighed. "You can't seem to help it. I just want it to be perfect for you, Bella."

"It was perfect, Alice," I hugged her, "Thank you. I never could have done any better. It was the best wedding that anyone, anywhere has ever had."

She pulled back, smiling. "It was my pleasure Bella. Now go. You need to get to the air port."

Her smile faded and her eyes glazed over. "Uh-oh. Bella you'd better get out there."

I walked out of her room and down the hallway hastily. I saw from the top of the stairs why Alice had looked worried. Edward was there but so was Lauren. How had she gotten into the house?

"You're only marrying her because she's pregnant! You don't love her." She was saying. Edward looked completely exasperated.

"Lauren, I've told you before that I love her. How did you even get in here?"

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, taking off the heels before I went down. Lauren was talking again.

"Why don't you leave her? You'd be happier with me! If you loved her you wouldn't even have left!"

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter of leaving, did I? All I did when I was down there was try to get my parents to move back and we did. Please leave."

She ignored him. What she did next made me clench my fists. She tried to grab him, but he moved out of the way. She fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" I asked finally downstairs. "You're not supposed to be back here."

She looked up at me. "You," she hissed, "You're the reason that I'm laughing stalk of this town and the cause of Edward's misery. You never should have moved up here."

"If I hadn't moved up here then Edward and I wouldn't have fallen in love," I said smugly, moving towards Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you," he muttered, "but couldn't you have gotten down here faster?"

"I could have," I muttered back, "but I chose to let you suffer."

"Hmm. I'm going to have to do something about that later, but right now-"

"You need to leave and Edward and Bella have to get to the airport," Alice was suddenly there, flanked my Jasper and Emmett. When had they gotten here?

Lauren looked up at them, eyes blazing, "You can't make me leave!"

"It's our house. You're trespassing. Half the cops in the town are outside. And your harassing the Chief's daughter and son-in-law. So do you want to walk out or do you want us to drag you?" Emmett asked, smiling cheekily.

Lauren stayed where she was, fuming. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other. Then they each took one of her shoulders and picked here up.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked coming in. He stopped when he saw Lauren. "And why are Emmett and Jasper carrying Lauren?"

"She was trespassing and harassing the married couple. And she refused to leave," Alice stated. Charlie sighed.

"Do you want to press charges for harassment and trespassing?" he asked.

A chorus of yes's and no's were the result.

"I'll take her down to the station after you guys leave," Charlie told me. I nodded in defeat. I didn't want her to hate me more by asking my dad to press charges, but I was out numbered three to two.

"Come on!" Alice said, cheerily, "Your bags are in the trunk and all we ned to do is get you two outside and into the car."

They all left the room. Edward turned to face me.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look stunning." Edward complimented me, as he took my hand. I blushed. He chuckled before before leading us out.

Edward shielded me as we were pelted with rice. It wasn't working. Rice was bouncing off his back and into my hair as we ran to the car. When the rice finally stopped we had rice in our hair and in places that rice should never be. Edward laughed as he brushed rice from my dress and hair. I ran my hand through his hair, dislodging some of the rice there. Esme came up to us.

"I'm sorry about Lauren, dear. Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of it. Have a good trip, honey."

"Thank you, Esme."

"Bella!" Renee ran up to us then, "Don't worry about that girl that bothered you. Esme and I will take care of everything. Call me when you find out where you're going."

"I'll tell you when they leave," Alice said, suddenly there. "Everything's ready to go."

"Okay," I turned around to look at Edward, "I gotta go talk to my dad. Do you know where he is?"

He nodded and led me around the house. My dad was there, red around his eyes.

"Dad!" I cried. Tears made their way to my eyes. I ran over to him. He caught me.

"Don't cry, Bells. Be happy. You gotta catch your plane."

"I am happy. I love you, dad." I muttered.

"I love you, too Bella."

"I'm glad I came to live with you. It was the best decision I ever made."

"I'm glad you came up to live with me, too. I'll always be here for you. Now, let's get you to the air port."

I smiled ad walked back to Edward.

"Let's go."

**(A/N)**

**Just so you all know I'm 13 years old so... I'm kinda gonna pull a Stephenie Meyer on the honeymoon and leave you hanging. It is rated T after all. :) Hope you guys aren't _too_ disappointed. The next chapter is going to be the wedding in Edward's point of view.**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N)**

**Yeah I fixed it. Sorry about the the whole 'randomly switching to Bella's point of view thing'. I know what happened know. I forgot to click the save button after I switched everything over to Edward's point of view. Sorry.**

**And it happened again. I missed a sentence so I had to fix that just now. I'm just awful at this right now.**

**My longest chapter EVER. I know NOTHING about wedding so everything is probably wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV

"Edward, come on man! Give us something!" Emmett tried again. I put my head in my hands, groaning.

"Have you no respect for privacy, Emmett?"

"No," Jasper answered, grinning, "he doesn't and neither do I. Come on, we're just curious."

Jasper wanted to know, too. My irritation skyrocketed and Jasper stifled another laugh. I turned to Carlisle, who had joined us after we had left Bella's house.

"You can't agree with them?"

He shook his head.

"So why aren't you stopping them?"

"Well, while I don't agree with them _asking_ you, however I am curious-"

"You know what," I yelled, "It's none of your business!"

"Come on! You can't tell us if it's good or not?"

"No! And don't ask Bella either! Besides if you _don't_ know the answer to your extremely rude and misplaced question, you all have to go back to middle school!"

I was fuming in irritation and they were laughing.

_Come on, Edward, _Emmett was thinking, _Lighten up!_

I grit my teeth and they laughed harder. My own father! Really!

"You know what? He's right! I mean he got her pregnant! How much better can the se-"

I jumped up, tacking Emmett to the ground, holding him down by his neck. Though it would do nothing, it made me feel better to pretend that I was choking him.

"Stop," I threatened, growling.

"Still a prude, eh? Guess Bella didn't change that."

"Alright," I jumped back off of him, "I'm going to go and actually hunt."

I ran off in the other direction, following the unappealing scent of deer.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I was sitting on a rock looking dead ahead of me.

Today would be perfect. Alice would make sure of it. She hadn't let a single detail slip and I hadn't dug around for any. Not the dress or how she would look or even how the cake would look. I wanted it to be surprising, though I was dying to know.

I thought back to those months ago when Alice had found me in my room.

_"What are you doing?" Alice asked, barging in. I hid the notebook I had been writing in but it was too late. She had seen it._

_"Let me see!" Alice insisted, running to my couch, where I had been sitting. "Come on! No one else is here! They all went to hunt!"_

_"And you didn't go?" I asked, attempting to change the subject._

That's not going to work, _she thought to me._

_"Please, let me see it!" She turned her eyes on me. I glared at her. It was nearly impossible to not tell her something when she looked at you with those eyes. Bella was better at it, with her wide brown eyes shining. It was absolutely impossible to resist Bella then._

_"Fine," I broke. She clapped, excitedly. She snatched to notebook out of my hand._

_"Careful!" I nearly shouted._

_She sighed. _Relax, _she was annoyed, _I'm a careful person.

_She flipped through the many pages of the notebook. I saw in her head what she was seeing. Pictures and drawings of Bella, her lullaby, and drawing of my favorite memories with her, seen through the eyes of others. She finally got to the last page that was written on. It was the one that I had been working on._

Oh Edward! _she thought, surprised at me. She hadn't known that I could write what she called 'such beautiful artwork'._

_It was a poem inspired by Bella, as were all the other things in this notebook._

_"I didn't know that you could write poems," she admitted to me, though I had heard it in her thoughts._

_"I don't," I replied truthfully. She raised an eyebrow._

Really? _she thought. I nodded._

_"Then what is this?" she asked, holding it up._

_"My feelings written down in a graceful manner," I said, trying to side step the coal mine._

_"It's poetry," she insisted with a note of finality._

_I sighed and her glazed over._

_"They'll be back soon," she stood up and walked to the door. She turned around to face me, "Poetry," she insisted before she walked out._

_She noted that I hadn't agreed._

I smiled remembering who I had been thinking about as I had written that... poem. I tried the word, turning it over and seeing how the word felt when I said it.

"Poem," I muttered. I shook my head. It didn't feel right. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head, closing my eyes and bringing Bella back to the forefront of my mind. As I thought of memories and images of her a melody floated into my mind. Simpler than her lullaby. Much simpler, but still beautiful. My eyes shot open, as I understood now.

A song.

The...poem would fit perfectly with the melody I had thought of. The melody was simpler, not as intricate as her lullaby. I hoped she would like it. I stood up from the rock I had been sitting on and ran back home, completely ignoring the thoughts of my brothers and father who were only five minutes away from me now.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I ran straight to my piano, not saying anything to my mother, who was startled by my sudden presence, or my sisters, who were annoyed that they wouldn't be getting all of the 'girl time' that they had been planning on. The first time that they had been planning this in a while. I felt a smidge apologetic, but not enough to leave and let them resume it. I had a plan to put into action.

I checked the piano's tuning; making sure that it was still perfect. It was. I tested the melody that had weaved its way into my head just an hour ago. The music flooded through the house, sounding how I had imagined it.

Alice was at the base of the stairs, listening to me play and watching the future.

_Perfect, _she approved as she looked into the future, _Not a poem, but a song._

"Rose!" I called, hoping that she would do this for me. She came down, slow than she could have.

_Yes?_

"I know that you don't like Bella and that your mad at her," I stopped playing for a moment, "but do this for me. Please."

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Play a song for me tomorrow. For my first dance."

"And why would I do that for Bella?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow Rosalie. I'll only get married for the first time once. Please. Do this for me." She debated it.

"What do you want me to play?"

I grinned, a genuine smile, at her. She was surprised. She had never seen me smile at her before. This made her less reluctant to help me.

"Okay, well a few months ago I wrote something about Bella. I thought of a melody for it an hour ago. I'll play the beginning, but could you play the rest of it?"

"A poem?" she asked. I grit my teeth.

"No, I don't write _poetry. _I was putting my thoughts on paper." I replied. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

_Didn't you want me to help you? Don't be so snippy_.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "Alice tried the whole...poem," I said the word with great distaste, "thing with me when she found me writing it months ago. She pushed me to limits with that then."

She nodded "Okay so what is it that you want _me _to play?"

"I would play this," I played it for her, "you would be waiting to play from there. You would be playing," The rest of the song rang throughout the house. Esme and Alice were watching us. I finished playing and she nodded.

_At that speed?_

"Yes," I answered, "It has to be a smooth transition though. There's about four seconds for that transition."

Rosalie nodded. _Let's try it. Final rehearsal._

"Alright," I agreed. Rosalie smiled. "Do I have to sing as well?" She nodded.

I played the song I wrote for Bella, singing the words that were now so familiar to me. Rosalie transitioned into the song perfectly, while I sung. Our rehearsal went flawlessly. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't even noticed that the guys had come back.

"You bailed on you bachelor party to play music with my wife?" Emmett asked, puzzled.

"I came up with an idea." I explained.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Chill out man. You been completely still for an entire two hours." I stayed still. Emmett threw his hands up exasperation.

"I know your nervous, but really man. You know where she is. If there were a problem of _any kind _at all Alice would call. Calm the hell down!"

I moved for the first time in two hours, three minutes, and 52 seconds. I took a breath in and looked up at him. He sighed in relief.

"Thank god, finally! He moved!" Emmett shouted, unnecessarily since Jasper and Carlisle were two feet away from us and they would have heard without the screaming.

Jeez, Em. Did you really think that it was necessary to blow our eardrums out?" Jasper said, mock wincing and holding his hand to his ear as he walked forward. Emmett chuckled.

_Yes I did_, he thought. However he didn't answer since we already knew his answer.

Jasper looked down at me then, concerned. _Man, the waves of calm I've been sending you haven't helped at all. Are you sure your okay? You could always go back. We don't blame you for ditching last night._

I sighed and looked at Emmett for a quick second before looking back at Jasper.

_Well maybe he does, but he's selfish prick,_ he thought, jokingly. The corner of my lip turned up for a fraction of a second before I moved back into panic.

_Edward,_ Carlisle thought, _Alice told us to keep you away from the house for another couple of hours. We left at 7:30 and it's 11:00 now, just appease Emmett and stay for another hour, then we can head home in the car. We'll be exactly on time._

I sighed and nodded in agreement.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

_Finally,_ I thought to myself as the house came into view.

"Oh! Their back!" I heard Alice exclaim. _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD! _she yelled so loudly that I couldn't have ignored it if I wanted to.

"I know," I muttered. She would here me. I ran up to my room to get ready for my wedding. I smiled just thinking the word. I put on my tuxedo and straightened it, taking a deep unnecessary breath. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were in their rooms getting ready as well.

"Bella!" I heard Renee exclaim happily as she walked into Alice's room. I made an effort to ignore her thoughts. I didn't want to see what Bella looked like until it was time. I could be patient. Sort of.

"Mom!" I heard move toward her mother. Alice stopped her.

"No, ruining my hard work. You've been in that chair for the past 6 hours and thirty minutes. You don't want to waste all that effort do you?" Alice reasoned.

Bella sighed, "No."

Charlie's shoes made little noise as he walked into Alice's room. He was holding a small box. It was sweet gift, the silver combs.

"Bells, you look great."

"Thanks dad," she answered.

"Your mother and I thought we should get you something."

I heard Bella open the box.

"It was your grandma Swan's," Renee explained, "Alice said you needed something old and something blue. We had the jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires."

"Mom. Dad. Thank you." Her voice signified that she had tears in her eyes. I smiled.

Her parents left the room, talking quietly about how there daughter had grown. I stopped listening to them, feeling I was intruding. I sat on my couch.

"Something old. Check. Something blue. Check. Something new. Check. Silver in your shoe. Check. Now you need something borrowed so," I heard Alice throw Bella a garter. I immediately stopped listening, immersing myself in the thoughts of my mother, who was contemplating going to see if Bella was okay. She decided to come and see me first.

"How are you doing, Edward?" She asked opening the door and stepping in.

_You look perfect,_ she commented mentally. She came to sit by me.

"Fine," I answered, " Nervous. I'm trying to ignore Alice's thoughts."

She smiled, "Did she threaten you?"

"Yes," I answered grinning, "But I do want it to be a surprise."

Upstairs Bella's heart was flying at a dangerously high rate. My eyebrows puled together in concern.

_Give it to her now Edward_, Alice told me. The necklace I had been planning to give to her later was sitting on my desk. All it needed was a note.

"Esme, could you do me favor?" I asked getting up from the couch and walking to my desk. I found a piece of paper and began writing.

_You have my heart. Forever. But, seeing as I couldn't give you my heart per se, I figured that I would give you a representation of it. Cold, hard, silent, throws rainbows in the sunlight and it too is yours. For as long as we both shall live. I love you._

_(P.S. It didn't cost me anything. It was my mother's. She would have wanted you to have it.)_

_Of course. What did you want?_ She asked coming to stand by me.

"Could you give this to Bella when you go to see her?" I requested, placing the note inside of the box and closing the lid.

"Alright. She'll love it Edward," Esme smiled, taking the box.

"I hope so," I muttered as she left. The suspense was a bit agonizing as I listened to her shoes climb down the stairs to Alice's room. She opened to door. She was sure to block her thoughts so I wouldn't see what Bella looked like.

"How are you doing, dear?" I heard Esme ask her.

"Fine," she answered, "I want to see him though. What's he doing?"

"He's getting ready and he wanted me to give you this."

She handed Bella the box. The lid opened and the rustle of paper signaled that she was reading it. She sniffled a little bit.

Alice walked back into her room, ready. She saw the necklace and smiled, trying hard not to imagine what she would look like. I stopped listening to her thoughts, just in case she slipped.

"Do you want me to put in on for you?" Alice's voice sounded. I assumed that she had nodded because the metal chain made a little sound as it was lifted out of the box.

"Did you know about this?" my Bella asked. I assume Alice nodded.

"Try not to cry, for now. But just in case I used waterproof... everything. Your welcome."

It was quiet or a moment then Bella's breathing became labored. The wind whistled as Alice ran up to her.

"Bella, calm down. Take a deep breath. You look perfect. Edward looks great. We just need all the guests to get here and some are already here. It'll go perfectly. Calm down."

"Traditions are stupid," Bella muttered. Traditions were stupid. It was tradition that kept me from comforting my fiancée right now. It was tradition that was causing us both suffering. Alice sighed heavily, knowing what both of us were thinking.

"Bella, all the guests will be here by 4:10. No one in Forks wants to miss this." that wouldn't help her. Bella hated attention, "Please calm down." Alice begged.

"Okay," she breathed out.

Bella began taking deep breaths. I listened to her breathing, timing my breathes with hers. I lost track of time.

"Come on man let's go!" Emmett yelled suddenly, barging in. I smiled and got up.

Outside, people were seated. I walked to the altar and stood facing the aisle.

"It's time!" Alice's voice rang from inside the house. Her footsteps echoed along with heavier shoes. Charlie's. I heard the rustle of fabric as Alice helped Bella up. Their shoes clicked as they walked down the stairs.

Rosalie began playing Pachelbel's Canon the piano. Bella started hyperventilating again.

_Not again_, Alice thought

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you."

She took a deep breath. Her breathing evened out but her heartbeats remained erratic.

The music slowly morphed into a new song.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Bella responded, her voice higher pitched than normal. "Edward. Okay."

I smiled a little bit knowing that my name had calmed her down.

She moved forward a little bit.

Wagner's march filled the air. Rosalie played flawlessly, with embellishments flooding through without overwhelming the original melody.

"Wait until I walk out of view then count to five and follow me." Alice instructed her.

Alice's heels clicked as she walked out, meeting Carlisle -who I had chosen as my best man- outside and walking up the aisle. Carlisle stood beside me and Alice stood on my other side.

"Don't let me fall," I heard Bella mutter. She and Charlie walked onto the grass in the back yard. My breath caught as Bella stepped onto the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress flowed elegantly, clinging to every curve on her body. Her necklace was the only piece of jewelry that she was wearing, excluding her engagement ring. Alice had done an amazing job. Her make up was natural, highlighting her most stunning features, features that most eyes missed. Her eyes locked with mine.

She touched her necklace and mouthed _Thank you_. I hadn't noticed that I had been smiling until my smile got larger. _I love you, _I mouthed. She smiled back at me, dazzling me momentarily. They finally reached the altar. Charlie placed her hand in mine.

_Take care of her_, he thought, not knowing that I could hear him.

_I will. For the rest of my existence, _I thought back to him silently. He went to sit by her mother, who was crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her on this beautiful day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The minister began talking and it came time for us to exchange rings. We placed the rings on each other's fingers after exchanging the traditional vows, trading in the 'until death do us part' to 'as long as we both shall live'.

"I do," she said through tears.

"I do."

The minister declared us husband and wife. I leaned down to kiss her. Our first kiss as husband and wife. She kissed me back, more passionately than what would be polite for public. I vaguely heard the guests clapping, some clearing their throats. I pulled back and look into her eyes. She held my gaze as our parents and guests swarmed us.

! #$%^&*()! #&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

The reception was in the back yard, in a tent that covered nearly the entire backyard. I held onto Bella as we greeted our guests.

"Edward!" Tanya yelled, throwing her arms around me. I stiffened and gripped Bella's hand tightly.

_You didn't greet me before the wedding, _she complained mentally.

"Tanya," I greeted pulling away.

"Congratulations, Edward," Carmen said.

_She's beautiful, Edward. I couldn't have chosen better for you if I had tried, _I smiled.

"Thank you Carmen." I turned to Bella, "Bella, these are our cousins from Denali. Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar I'd like you to meet Bella, my wife." I said the word wife proudly. I had waited so long to be able to say that.

"Hello," Tanya said to Bella. _She's pretty. Not prettier than me but..._ she trailed of, and I stopped listening to her infuriating thoughts. Bella was prettier than any other person in the world.

_Congratulations, Edward. You have a beautiful bride, _Eleazar thought.I smiled and nodded in his direction.

Kate smiled at her. "All the Cullens are paired off now. Maybe we're next."

Tanya giggled. "Maybe." Then we were off greeting other people.

We had decided on dinner before the dancing and partying. Bella and I were seated at our table as speeches were given.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you are now officially my sister! When you get back we all have a present for you. Sort of a wedding present. No complaining it's from the entire family," Alice skipped off the stage, happy with her speech. I smiled, knowing what the present was. She would love it, as would I.

"Bella, thank you for making my son happy. When he first came into my life and Esme's he was lost and unhappy. You've brought him happiness Bella. Thank you." Carlisle smiled before stepping off the stage.

"When my daughter first moved up here, I was afraid for her happiness. Edward's made her happy. He'll be a good husband because I'm a cop and I know these things," Charlie said, earning laughs from the entire crowd.

"I can't believe that my baby girl has finally grown up. Live a full happy life, Bella and never let him go. Ever," Renee said, holding a glass of wine.

"I'd like to thank, Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Esme smiled at my parents and then at me. It was my turn to give a speech. I walked up to the stage.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." I held Bella's gaze as I gave my speech, trying to convey my love to her. A tear ran down my wife's cheek as the guests clicked glasses and I stepped off the stage.

The food came and everyone chattered as they ate.

_Edward, _Alice called. I looked in her direction. _Billy and Jacob are here. _I nodded. Suddenly Bella stiffened.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"Jacob's here. Did you know about this?"

"Charlie invited Billy. Jacob decided to come last minute. I was hoping that you wouldn't notice."

She sighed, "As long as he doesn't bother me it's alright." Then we jumped into a conversation about possible baby names and genders. I wanted a girl and Bella was all right with either. We had been immersed in conversation as Bella ate.

It was time for me to sing soon. I sighed.

"I'll be back soon, love," I said as I got up and walked to where Alice and Rose were.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded. She hooked up the microphone that I would have to wear and then when the food was cleared she walked onto stage. I walked to the piano, undetected, as Alice spoke.

"Well, now that dinner is over with we should get on with the rest of the reception. However, the groom has decided _very_ suddenly, last night actually, that he would... compromise the schedule. So here is my brother. Take it away, bro."

"Thank you, Alice." I responded from the piano. I took a deep breath before beginning the song. It seemed so familiar to me already

"I_'ve waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you_. _Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch. If I had only seen how you smile when you blush. Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough. Well I would have known what I was living for all along._" Rosalie came and sat next to me, getting ready to take the piano.

"_What I've been living for._" Then she started playing as I stood up and walked to Bella. I offered her my hand. She reached up and took it. We walked to the middle of the tent and began dancing as I sang,_"Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase._" I touched her cheek with our entwined hands, to emphasize the lyrics.

"_I surrender who I've been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for_."

Then the piano played alone as I talked, "I love you, Bella. Thank you. For agreeing to marry me."

"_Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well. With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes. Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._"

She had tears streaming down her face. She reached up to kiss me. The song had ended and we had stopped dancing. People were clapping.

"That beautiful song was written _and_ composed by my brother. It started out as a poem he wrote in April. I walked into his room and he was there writing. I pulled it out of his hands. He just converted it into a song last night. He thought of the melody while he was at his bachelor party. He drove him right away and he made Rosalie stay up all night and learn it so that it could be their first dance."

_He wrote her song?_ Lauren and Jessica were thinking angrily.

"Thank you," she said, tears falling again. "That was beautiful." She kissed me again and we made our way back to the table. The entirety of the wedding guests were clapping and looking at me.

"I love you," I said to her looking into her brown eyes, my gateway to her thoughts.

"I love you, too," she replied. "So much."

Everyone talked for a little while longer before the partying started. Soon everyone was dancing and having fun. It was time now for the father-daughter dance.

Charlie and Bella moved in a slow circle.

"Are you happy, bells?" Charlie asked her.

"I've never been happier, dad. I wanted to tell you, I'm glad I moved to Forks and got to spend time with you."

"Me too, Bella. I'm glad you came, too."

_I'm glad I got to take care of my daughter._

They danced until the song ended then Esme and I stepped onto the dance floor.

"I'm happy for you Edward," Esme said as I spun her around, "I was worried that you wouldn't find anybody and look at you now. Married. About to be a father."

I smiled, "Thank you, Esme."

The song ended and the others went back to dancing. I was standing near a table when Tanya came up to me.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. I sighed mentally before nodding hesitantly. She smiled and took my hand.

"S all that trouble when you visited was because of Bella?" she asked. I nodded, not offering any information. She continued, "I knew she was the one for you. She shook the unshakeable Edward Cullen." She said the words with a sweet outer tone, but she was bitter. She had been turned down for a human and she didn't like it. She didn't see what was special about her.

"I'm sorry,' I said, as I detached myself from her grasp and walked away. I felt a twinge of guilt, leaving her there, but she understood. I moved quickly, looking for Bella. When I finally found her she was talking to Angela and Jessica. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling better already.

"Enjoying the wedding, Mrs. Cullen?" I murmured into her ear.

"Very much, Mr. Cullen." she responded with a smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry, ladies," I said, not sorry at all. "Do you mind if I steal the bride for a moment?"

"N-No," Jessica stuttered, her thoughts muddled. I smiled before taking Bella to the dance floor. We spun and laughed, talking to each other, for I don't know how long

Alice came up behind us. "Cake time!"

I grimaced lightly as Bella led us up to the cake. I would have to swallow the repulsive cake that they had gotten, only to have to choke it back up later. The guests were watching us. I cut a piece of cake as she did and we shoved into each other's faces, laughing. More of it got in our mouths that on our faces, much to my chagrin. I hid my scowl as I choked down the food, feeling it move uncomfortably down my throat. When we walked off the stage, where the cake was Alice came up annoyed, leading both of us to the bathroom so we could clean up. We came back out and it was back to dancing. Bella had left momentarily to dance with Emmett when Alice grabbed my hand.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as she spun me away from where I had been standing.

"Your welcome," she responded as she showed me her vision, where Lauren had tried to get me to dance with her.

"Thank you," I said. She laughed. We danced for a song then she let me go. I danced with Carmen for a while and then Alice announced the bouquet toss.

Alice had gotten Bella a separate bouquet to throw.

She went to her spot, walking cautiously, facing away from the group of women gathered behind her. She threw it with surprisingly accurate had caught the bouquet. I smiled. Little did she know that Ben had been thinking of proposing for a while. Then it was my turn to remove the garter. I used my teeth carefully removing the garter, kissing her leg on the way up to reach it. I cursed Alice and thanked her for putting it up so far. When I got it off I threw it at the crowd, blindly, not aiming for anyone. Ben caught it and I smiled. What a coincidence. Maybe in this one case that old legend would be true. Then Ben had to put the garter on Angela. I looked away and paid no attention to either of their thoughts, focusing on Bella's hair instead.

Then it was back to the festivities. Bella was passed around from person to person to dance with. I was dancing with some people. Rosalie came up to me.

_I think I get a dance now, _She said. I smiled and offered my hand.

"Thank you, I said I spun her around. She knew what I meant.

"Like you said your only getting married for the first time once." She smiled. We danced for song before she went to find Emmett. Mike Newton was trying to dance with Bella. I found her time and time again, dancing with her before he had a chance. Like now.

"I know you don't like Mike very much, but really? This is the fourth time now," She scolded me playfully.

I smiled, unashamed. "I can't help it. Be glad I haven't kicked him out for his ungentlemanly thoughts."

"That bad?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I nodded. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"I love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella."

I had never been happier. I was kissing Bella at my wedding; I was kissing my wife at my wedding. I had waited so long to be able to say that, that she was my wife. I could only think one thing. Bella. Bella. Bella.

"Bella," A voice called me away from the only place that I wanted to be.

"Bella." the voice was irritated.

"BELLA!" Alice tugged on her arm. We ignored her. I kissed her harder than before, knowing it was almost over.

"Come on! You have to change!"

"Go away, Alice," I lifted my lips from hers to say before reattaching myself to her. Alice let out and irritated breath.

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward." She threatened. I froze and lifted his head, slowly turning to her.

"You wouldn't." I hissed narrowing his eyes.

"I would and I will." she said. _Try me._

"For such a small creature she is so hugely irritating," I muttered to Bella. She smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes before tugging Bella's arm. She leaned up to kiss me one more time before she was dragged away.

"Man you gotta go change," Emmett said a moment later. I shot him a look. I knew that.

I walked into the house, thanking people for coming and accepting congratulations from people as I passed. I walked up to my room and changed hastily before grabbing the luggage. Jasper met me downstairs.

"I'll take that out to the car. You wait for Bella," he said, taking the bags from my hands. I smiled. I looked at the stairs, lost in thoughts.

"Hi Edward," a nasally voice said. I looked in the direction that the voice had come from. How had Lauren gotten in here?

"How are you in here?" I asked. She ignored me.

"I didn't get to dance with you today. I would have showed you a good time."

I hid my disgust as I responded, "I was dancing with Bella a majority of the time."

I heard Bella rush to the stairs. _Please hurry, _I silently begged.

"You're only marrying her because she's pregnant! You don't love her." she insisted. I drew a breath, exasperated.

"Lauren, I've told you before that I love her. How did you even get in here?"

Bella was descending the stairs now, much to slowly.

"Why don't you leave her? You'd be happier with me! If you loved her you wouldn't even have left!"

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter of leaving, did I? All I did when I was down there was try to get my parents to move back," I lied. I had left, but to protect her, "and we did. Please leave."

She ignored me. I heard what she planned a second before she acted. I moved to the side as she lunged in my direction. She fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" Bella asked finally downstairs. I sighed in relief "You're not supposed to be back here."

She looked up at my wife. "You," she hissed, "You're the reason that I'm laughing stalk of this town and the cause of Edward's misery. You never should have moved up here."

"If I hadn't moved up here then Edward and I wouldn't have fallen in love," she said smugly, moving towards me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," I muttered, "but couldn't you have gotten down here faster?"

"I could have," she muttered back, "but I chose to let you suffer."

"Hmm. I'm going to have to do something about that later, but right now-"

"You need to leave and Edward and Bella have to get to the airport," Alice was suddenly there, flanked by Jasper and Emmett.

Lauren looked up at them, eyes blazing, "You can't make me leave!"

"It's our house. You're trespassing. Half the cops in the town are outside. And you're harassing the Chief's daughter and son-in-law. So do you want to walk out or do you want us to drag you?" Emmett asked, smiling cheekily.

_We got your back bro, _He thought to me. I know I thought, though he couldn't hear me.

Lauren stayed where she was, fuming. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other. Then they each took one of her shoulders and picked here up.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked coming in. He stopped when he saw Lauren._ What in the world? _"And why are Emmett and Jasper carrying Lauren?"

"She was trespassing and harassing the married couple. And she refused to leave," Alice stated. Charlie sighed.

"Do you want to press charges for harassment and trespassing?" he asked.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper said yes. I didn't want more trouble.

"I'll take her down to the station after you guys leave," Charlie told Bella. I nodded, sighing internally at the trouble.

"Come on!" Alice said, cheerily, "Your bags are in the trunk and all we need to do is get you two outside and into the car."

They all left the room. I turned to face my wife.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that you look stunning." I complimented her, as I took her hand. She was still wearing the necklace and it filled me with joy that she had liked it. She blushed and I chuckled before leading us out.

I unsuccessfully shielded Bella as we were pelted with rice. Rice was bouncing off my back and into her hair as we ran to the car. Emmett. When the rice finally stopped we had rice in our hair and in places that rice should never be. I laughed as I brushed rice from Bella's dress and hair. She ran her fingers through my hair, dislodging some of the rice there. Esme came up to us.

"I'm sorry about Lauren, dear. Don't worry about anything; we'll take care of it. Have a good trip, honey."

_Have a safe trip, Edward._

"Thank you, Esme."

"Bella!" Renee ran up to us then, "Don't worry about that girl that bothered you. Esme and I will take care of everything. Call me when you find out where you're going."

"I'll tell you when they leave," Alice said, suddenly there. "Everything's ready to go."

"Okay," She turned around to look at me, "I gotta go talk to my dad. Do you know where he is?"

I nodded, leading her to where Charlie was hiding. He was leaning against eh side of the house, red rimming his eyes.

"Dad!" she cried running over to her father. I stayed where I was, giving them some privacy.

"Don't cry, Bells. Be happy. You gotta catch your plane."

"I am happy. I love you, dad." I muttered.

"I love you, too Bella."

"I'm glad I came to live with you. It was the best decision I ever made."

"I'm glad you came up to live with me, too. I'll always be here for you. Now, let's get you to the airport."

_Take care of my girl, Edward,_ Charlie thought, not knowing that I could hear him.

_I will,_ I promised silently

She smiled and walked back to me.

"Let's go."

**(A/N)**

**Tell me if I missed anything!**


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N)**

**You are all going to hate me by the end of this chapter because it is the honeymoon. I'm sorry but it will not be detailed. It is rated T after all. I have no experience in this area and I've never written a lemon before so... Hope it's okay without _all_ the details. [AKA there will be some details but it may (will) leave you wanting more :)]**

BPOV

"So where are we going?" I asked as we boarded the Cullen's private plane. Edward smiled.

"Somewhere."

"Very cute." I laughed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said as he helped me sit in the seat. He sat next to me. It was a really comfortable seat. My eyelids got heavy almost right away.

"Sleep, love. I'll wake you when we land."

It seemed like only seconds later when Edward shook me awake.

"We have to get off the plane, Bella."

I opened my eyes groggily, looking up at Edward's beautiful face. His hand was out. I took it standing up in the now still airplane. I walked out of the plane and was surprised at the sight. It was night and it was warm. Where were we?

"Welcome to Rio, Bella." Edward said. We had flown to Brazil?

"I've never been to Brazil," I responded. He laughed.

"Well enjoy it while we're passing through. This isn't the last stop." He said taking my hand and leading me to a car. I smiled as he opened the door, gesturing for me to get in. He closed the door behind me after I'd been seated. He sat next to me, in the back, rather than driving. A man got into the front and we sped off into Rio. Then we drove through the crowds until we reached the pier.

"A boat?" I asked as he got out of the car. He opened my door for me, taking my hand and helping me out.

"Yes, a boat. We need it to get to where we're going," he explained. I hadn't known that he could operate boats.

I thought about what little geographic knowledge that I had. There wasn't really anything west of Brazil. Edward loaded the luggage into the small speedboat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Take me away," I said, taking his hand and stepping into the boat. I sat next to him, my head on his shoulder as he drove the boat. We didn't really speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It seemed like only a view minutes later that Edward spoke.

"Bella, look," He said, pointing ahead.

I couldn't see anything at first but then a black silhouette became visible. It gradually got bigger and bigger as we got closer until I saw what it was. It was a small island I could see the palm trees vaguely with the bright moonlight.

I gasped as I saw the remote island. I had never even seen it on a map.

"That's Isle Esme." Edward told me. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Isle _Esme?_" I asked, incredulously. Edward chuckled and nodded. I blinked.

"It was a gift from Carlisle." Vampires that gave islands for gifts. I wondered how Carlisle had topped this one. The boat slowed and positioned against a small dock made of wooden planks. Edward stood and helped me up out of the boat. We walked in the sand a little bit, holding hands. We had to walk through little bit of a jungle-ish area, but then a lit up house came into view. Suddenly, Edward scooped me into his arms.

"Edward!" I laughed, surprised. He laughed as well. "What are you doing?"

"Thresholds are a part of my job description," He said as he somehow opened the door. It was beautiful. The familiar white-on-white decor was comforting. It made the house seem homey. He carried me through the house, giving me a tour. We ended with a large white bedroom. Edward set me down.

"I'm going to go get the luggage," Edward said. I felt a little bit of wind as he left. I looked at the big white bed in the middle of the room and my breathing sped. It was ridiculous for me to bed nervous, wasn't it? After all I'd done this before.

_But this is different, _a small voice in my head countered, _Now your married._

_Shut up,_ I told my self. It was Edward. Edward. The man I trusted and loved most in the world. The _person_ I trusted and loved most in the world. I didn't need to be nervous. But still my heartbeat was faster than normal and my palms were getting sweaty. A bead of sweat ran down my neck. Was it hot in here or was it that I was nervous? I took a deep calming breath. Not a second later cold arms wrapped around my waist and touched my neck, wiping it clean of perspiration.

"It's a little bit hot in here. I fixed the thermostat a second ago so it should get a little bit cooler. I thought it would be best for it to be warm," he explained. I smiled and turned in his arms so that I faced him. I brought my lips to his.

His cool lips should have made it seem colder, but instead the room seemed to catch fire. He deepened the kiss, bringing his hand around to the back of my dress so he could unzip it. I kicked my shoes off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He caught my hands and did it for me, undoing all of them in a fraction of the time. I giggled into his mouth as he shrugged his shirt off. I let my dress fall off my shoulders and it pooled at my feet. I stepped out of it and started to take Edward's belt off. He impatiently undid the belt himself and took off his pants, keeping his lips attached to mine. He grabbed the back of my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him as he led us to the bed. He laid me down in the center of the big soft bed and started kissing down my body, sending me into an indescribable state of bliss.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I woke with a smile on my face; the sun was shining onto my back. I kept my eyes closed lying on Edward's chest, trying not to change anything. Last Night had been absolutely amazing and I didn't want anything to change. Edward had his arm around my waist and he started stroking my hair. He knew I was awake. I lifted my head to look at him. He was looking at me, smiling his breathtaking smile. My heartbeat sped up.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me still smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi," I said. He touched my cheek, making me blush.

"Beautiful," he whispered. I leaned up to kiss him, flashes of last night running through my head. He responded eagerly, flipping me over so that he was on top.

! #$%^&*()

He rolled over, turning so that I was lying on top of him. Our breathing was heavy. I laid down on his chest, just like I had when I had woken up this morning.

"Wow," I whispered. My stomach growled suddenly. Edward chuckled breathily.

"I'll get you something to eat," Edward said. He tried to get up, but I refused to move.

"No," I whined, uncharacteristically. He chuckled.

"You have to eat, Bella. It's not just you anymore, remember?" I sighed and rolled off of him so that he could make me food. I watched him as he pulled his pants on. He turned around to look at me.

"See something you like?" he asked, jokingly.

"Yes," I nodded, unabashedly ogling his chest. He chuckled.

"Did you want anything in particular?" he asked.

"Eggs," I blurted, not thinking about it before hand. He grinned before walking out the door towards the kitchen. I lay down for another minute, thinking about last night, before hoisting myself out of bed and walking to the bathroom, grabbing a robe. My face was flushed and my eyes were shining though my hair was a mess. I smoothed out my hair and hopped into the shower.

I gasped when the curtain pulled back, revealing my stunning, naked husband. He stepped into the warm shower, the water soaking through his bronze hair and matting it to his face.

"I thought you wanted to make me breakfast," I said. Edward laughed.

"Eggs won't take that long to make," he said, grabbing my waist. I giggled, slapping his hands playfully.

"_I _actually need to take a shower, mister," I scolded.

"Let me help you," he said, grabbing the shampoo and squeezing it into his hands. I moaned as he massaged it into my scalp with his cold fingers. Best. Shower. Ever. When he was through with my hair I rinsed the shampoo out. He grabbed the body wash and squeezed it out onto a loofah. He began washing my body, moving down lower and lower. I sighed when he finished. I savored the feeling of the hot droplets of water running down my back, washing the soap off.

"Your turn," I said, grabbing the shampoo bottle. He grinned. I squirted some shampoo into my palm, rubbing it into between my fingers briefly before rubbing it into his scalp. He let out a small sound of pleasure when my fingers touched him. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, noticing that his breathing was getting heavier, though he didn't need air. I smiled at my effect on him.

"Done," I announced, removing my hands from his hair. He moved into the spray of the shower to wash out the soap from his hair. I grabbed the loofah eagerly, rubbing the soap laden sponge-like material through my hands. He smiled at my eagerness. I ran the loofah over his chest, ogling the sheer perfection. I moved to his arms, feeling the muscles there. When I began to move lower I shyly averted my eyes, looking at his legs rather than where I was washing. I could feel the heat rushing up to my face. Edward's breathing was labored. I moved down to his legs and finished washing him.

"Done," I said in a slightly unsteady voice. I stood, putting the loofah back to where it belonged. I looked into Edward's eyes. They had turned black. I sucked in a breath, seeing the desire there. He grabbed my waist, rougher than I was used to and pulled me into a searing kiss. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressed me against the shower wall.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

He turned the water off and handed me a towel.

"Thank you," I said, taking the towel from his hand and wiping myself off. He was doing the same. He wrapped the towel around his waist, looking at my bare chest.

"Perv," I muttered, trying to hid a smile.

"I didn't think you minded, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't. My stomach growled again.

"Now, I'll really go make you breakfast. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Edward said before walking out, leaving my to stare at his bare, muscular back. I sighed before walking out of the bathroom and opening the luggage. I gasped when I saw the contents of the bag.

"Alice," I hissed out of my clenched teeth. The bag was almost full of lingerie. I pinched a lacy, see through pair of panties and held it up for a second before dropping it back into the suitcase. I rummaged through the bag, looking for something suitable for the daytime. I finally found a spaghetti strapped whit tank top with the shortest shorts I had ever worn. I hoped Edward would enjoy the lingerie that Alice had packed because I was going to kill her for it otherwise. She had packed the skimpiest pieces of fabric that ever existed. Swallowing nervously, I chose a blue lacy bra with matching underwear, both of which were nearly translucent. I took deep breath and hastily dressed before I lost my nerve and decided to look for something tamer.

I walked downstairs to the smell of bacon. I smiled and walked faster to the kitchen. Edward there, shirtless I might add, cooking bacon and eggs. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Sit," he said, "It's almost done." Not a second later he took the eggs off the heat and the bacon followed another three seconds after that.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the fork out of his hand and digging into tony breakfast. I was hungrier than I had realized. I hadn't known that bacon and eggs could taste so good. Edward got me a glass of milk while I was eating and I downed it happily. It was only four minutes later that all the food was gone. Edward was sitting in the chair across from me, chuckling.

"I should feed you more often," He laughed, but I could read the genuine concern behind his voice.

"Yes, you should," I laughed along with him. His laughter quieted when I said that, his smile dying. His eyebrows furrowed together. That sobered me as well.

"I was kidding," I told him, "You feed me at regular intervals." I got up and kissed him on the lips. The tension in his shoulders loosened. His finger tangled into my hair and pulled me closer. I sat on top of him, straddling his lap and my fingers running through his bronze hair. I heard something tear and wind suddenly hit my stomach. He had ripped my shirt off. He pulled back and looked at me, making sure he hadn't done anything wrong. My eyes must have been reassuring. He looked down and his already darkened eyes became pitch black.

"Remind me to thank Alice," he muttered before kissing his way down my throat to my chest.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I was lying down on the kitchen table, panting heavily. Edward sat back in a chair doing the same. I was starting to feel a little sore, but a good sore.

Once our breathing had calmed Edward spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a concerned tone.

"Never better," I assured him.

"Your not sore?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted. He was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to go for a swim? The water's warm and it's a private beach," he said. I nodded, biting my lip. He grinned and picked me up. A second later we were outside. He set me down, keeping am arm around my shoulder, and I walked further onto the beach, shyly. It was an unnatural feeling to walk outside naked. It was one of those things that you normally tried to avoid doing. I stepped into the warm water with Edward's arm still around my shoulder. We walked until we were waist deep in water. I swam away from him, playfully splashing water at him. His eyes narrowed and he swam towards me. I giggled as I saw the playful predatory look he put on. Grinning, I swam away further. A second later his arms were encompassing my waist, picking me up and spinning me around. I squealed at the sudden movement. We were both covered in water and laughing. We were going to have to take another shower later. Not that I minded.

He leaned down to kiss me and I moved my hand downwards.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Come on, Bella. Let's just get the rest of the homework done. Think of it this way then we won't have to do it later," he coaxed. I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him once again. We had gotten through most of the homework for the week done after our swim and shower and my lunch. I sat next to him, munching on pretzels, as he explained the history lesson. Then together we filled out the simple worksheet and the math homework and another forty minutes later we were done.

"I'm going to make you dinner," Edward announced, kissing me chastely before walking into the kitchen to cook. I walked after him.

"Anything that I can help with?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go read a book that I've already read a thousand times before," I said. He sighed.

"You can put pasta into the pot if you really wanted to help," he said. I smiled in victory and did as he asked. Then he told me to do everything, but things that required me to use a knife. About 20 minutes later we had food on the table.

"That was good," I said when I finished.

"Well you did make it after all," Edward said, getting up from his seat to kiss me. I giggled into his lips and playfully slapped his chest, getting up to clear the plates. He picked me up and walked to the bedroom.

"Give me a human minute," I said, running into the bathroom, where I had moved my suitcase. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before moving to the suitcase. I rummaged through the bag, looking for the lacy, black piece that I had seen before. I grinned when I found it and I slipped it on before I could loose my nerve.

Edward was laying on the bed, in nothing but pajama bottoms when I walked out. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched noticeably, his eyes darkening. He stiffened a little bit as I walked closer to him.

"You look...," he seemed to be at a loss for words, "incredibly sexy. I can't even explain to you what this is doing to me. I honestly think that you are trying to kill me."

I giggled. "Well, we wouldn't want that now would we." I straddled his waist and he leaned in, hungrily kissing me. He flipped us around, so he was on top. I heard the rip of fabric as my clothes were ripped off. His pants shared the same fate.

"I want to try something," I whispered. He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. I bit my lip before turning around and getting on my hands and knees. His breathing sped.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I collapsed onto the bed completely spent and breathless. That had been absolutely incredible. Edward pulled me on top of him and I fell asleep there.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"I don't want to leave," I whined. He sighed.

"Neither do I, love but have school. We have to go." He said. I sighed. The week had passed by so fast. Edward now had the pleasure of watching me walk funny, but I wanted to stay longer.

"We can come back, right?" I asked. He grinned and nodded, kissing me before returning to the luggage. We walked out to the boat and loaded it up. Edward helped me in and I could help but to look back as he drove us away from Isle Esme.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"BELLA!" Alice screamed loudly as we walked out of the airplane. All the Cullens were waiting, waving at us with big smiles. I grinned and walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

"I'm surprised you came home," Emmett said. "I was sure that you were going to want to drop out of school and stay there."

"I did," I responded, "but Edward said we had to come home."

All the Cullens broke out into laughter. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. We all got into separate cars. I was surprised when Edward drove to his house.

"Aren't I supposed to go to Charlie's," I asked. He didn't answer, but got out of the car and opened my door. Alice was in front of me.

"Edward, you know what to do," she said. He picked me up and I let out a shriek.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, love." Edward said. Then he started running. He jumped over something, the river I assumed. We stopped a few minutes later. Alice was in front of us, blocking my view of anything.

"Don't panic," she said as she covered my eyes. I felt Edward move forward. Alice removed her hand to reveal a tiny stone cottage, lavender gray in the light of the stars. It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

"It's the gift I told you about at the wedding. It's from all of us."

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked nervously. I shook my head.

"Love it?" I nodded. She smiled.

"I have to go tell Esme. Your closet is stocked. Make sure you use it wisely. Have fun." she said then she ran away.

Edward carried me inside. I gasped when I saw the inside. The cottage room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams that anyone over 6'6 would surely knock their head on. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there—the low flames were blue and green from the salt.

It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and the stocked bookshelf against the far window reminded me of movies set in Italy. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three-dimensional puzzle. There were a few paintings on the walls that I recognized—some of my very favorites from the big house. Priceless originals, no doubt, but they seemed to belong here, too, like all the rest.

It was like a house out of a fairy tale.

"Charlie's okay with this?" I asked, "Us living here?"

"Yes, he approved of it. It was actually his idea. He wanted us to see what it was like. Living with each other," he responded, carrying me to another room. "This will be the baby's room," he said, gesturing towards the open door. The room was completely void of any decor. I nodded. We were going to have to decorate it. He led us down the hall.

"This is our room," Edward said. "Esme tried to bring back some of Isle Esme for us. She guessed that we wouldn't want to leave." He set me down to my feet.

The bed was huge and white, with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. The pale wood floor matched the other room, and now I grasped that it was precisely the color of a pristine beach. The walls were that almost-white-blue of a brilliant sunny day, and the back wall had big glass doors that opened into a little hidden garden. Climbing roses and a small round pond, smooth as a mirror and edged with shiny stones. A tiny, calm ocean for us.

I gasped, not able to say anything. It brought back all the memories of the island. It was perfect.

"Through the double doors is the closet," Edward warned, "It's bigger than this room."

I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine what Alice had to do to get Esme to agree to that one. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whispered, before reaching up on my toes to kiss him. He responded with fervor, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. I trailed my hand to the buttons on his shirt and he ripped my shirt off. I sighed mentally. How many of my clothes had Edward ruined over the past week? I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and got to work on his jeans while he undid mine. He kicked his shoes off and his jeans fell to the floor. He took off my jeans and my shoes at the same time. He undid my bra and ripped off my underwear, a low growl in the back of his throat. He ripped his boxers off and carried my to bed.

**(A/N)**

**You all hate me right? :) hahahahaha well be ready for more because there will be more scenes like this just not quite as many.**


	16. Chapter 15

**(A/N)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy late Hanukkah! This is your gift from me!**

**************Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

EPOV

**Friday December 23, 2005**

"Bella wake up, baby. It's the last day of school before break." I said, touching her cheek. She was sleeping on top of me, as she had been for the past month. The past month. I smiled thinking about it. It had been the best month of my life. Charlie had wanted our marriage to go through some struggling while we lived together, however he had expected the marriage to work. She rolled over, off of me, blinking sleepily and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," she told me, just like she had every morning for the last month. I never got tired of hearing it. I smiled

"I love you too," I said, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss lasted a brief moment before I went down to her stomach, which had grown considerably over the past month.

"How's the baby today?" I asked, kissing her stomach. Bella giggled. Then it happened. Our baby kicked. Bella and I gasped in surprise.

"Did our baby just..." She trailed off. I nodded in surprise touching her stomach. A grin spread across my face as the baby kicked again. We laughed together at the sensation. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. I kissed them away. I kissed her stomach and then her forehead. I trailed kisses down the side of her face.

But she pulled back, "school," she muttered,"We'll celebrate later." Then she got up and walked to the bathroom I got up and followed her. She turned on the shower and pulled me in with her. We did this nearly every morning. The hot spray of the shower soaked us with water as we washed one another.

"Done," she said, just as she had on our honeymoon. She stood back up and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed her back into the wall of the shower.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"Here," I said handing her a towel. She smiled at me, dazzling me momentarily. I wrapped the towel around my waist before walking into our closet. Alice had really overdone it. When Bella had first seen it her eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. It was bigger than our room. The right side of the closet was Bella's, as was a third of the left side. The rest was mine.

"Help me find something," Bella asked. She asked me this every morning, since it was, quoting Bella, "Impossible to find anything normal to wear."

"What do you want to wear today?" I asked her.

"Usual," she said. So jeans and a t-shirt. I went over to a drawer and found a pair of dark jeans. Inside the drawer above it was a t-shirt. I turned around and handed her the clothing.

"Thank you," she said, taking the clothes. I found jeans and shirt for myself and went downstairs to make her breakfast. I got out a carton of eggs and started cooking. Eggs was the thing that she ate the most these days. She came downstairs a few minutes later, backpack on her shoulder and hair still wet. I set the plate of eggs in front of her. She smiled up at me before scarfing down the eggs, which were still piping hot. I watched her as she finished her breakfast.

"Do you know how many cartons of eggs you've gone through in the past month?" I asked, grinning, as I took her plate. She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm pregnant. Don't get me upset!" she snapped. She slapped her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"It's alright," I assured, washing her plate and the pan. Then, I grabbed my backpack and car keys.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, donned a jacket and grabbed her backpack. I picked her up and ran to our house, where the Volvo was. I jumped over the river easily, though the first few times it had made Bella shriek. I ran straight into the garage. Alice had already left, since we were running later than usual. Bella was all smiles as we rode to school, more so than usual. So was I.

When I pulled into a spot in the parking lot the door flew open on Bella's side. Alice.

"Oh my God!" my ecstatic sister exclaimed, pulling Bella into a hug. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_ "I can't believe it! The baby kicked!" She ran over to my side of the car at human speed, threw open the car door, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug as well. "Congratulations! Baby's first kick!"

"Yeesh Alice," I said when she let go of me. "You weren't this excited even when we actually told you that Bella was pregnant! We're going to be late."

Bella stepped out of the car, not waiting for me to open it for her. Half of the students were looking at Alice like she was insane.

_Didn't know a Cullen could get so excited_, Mike Newton thought looking at Alice.

_Oh what are they all smiling about now? _Jessica thought, glaring at us.

We endured the classes that we had to and before we knew it the day was over. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and led her outside to my car. I froze at the exact same time that Bela did, when we saw what was waiting for us. Lauren was leaning against the driver's side door of my car, arms crossed and stance casual. We hadn't seen Lauren since the wedding when we had pressed charges. We had hoped that she would leave us alone and she had for a while.

_Where are they?_ She thought, scanning the crowd of students bursting out of the school,_ They have to be here today, it's not sunny out._

_Edward, _Alice called, from somewhere on campus. _Be careful.__  
_

I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were trained on Lauren's figure, which was still leaning against my car. I grit my teeth.

_There they are,_ she thought as she spotted us in the crowd, looking straight at us. Her venomous thoughts toward Bella made me want to throw her into a wall. I took a deep, calming breath before leading us forward. Bella didn't look the least bit nervous. She was pissed and it was... kind of sexy.

"What do you want?" Bella demanded as we reached the Volvo. Lauren smirked at her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to chat with Edward. Do you mind?"

"Yes," Bella and I said at the same time. "We do mind," I continued, alone, "Why can't you leave us alone? "

Lauren tried to grab me again, but I moved hastily out of the way. Bella moved with me.

_Argh! So not fair! Bella's a plain bitch. She doesn't deserve Edward. The gold-digging whore,_ Lauren thought. I grit my teeth, biting back the insults and curses that would spew out of my mouth if I was not careful. She was describing herself when she thought. She just didn't know it.

Alice showed up behind us, glaring at Lauren. Alice was seeing red, but would show me why. Her full concentration was on Lauren. Lauren backed away.

"Leave us alone," Bella hissed, before walking towards the passenger door. I walked in front of her to open the door. She smiled at me as she got in. I walked to my side of the car and got in eavesdropping on Alice, who was talking to Lauren.

"...think that you can bother us again with out consequence, your_ wrong_. Stay away from us or you will regret it." Lauren was gaping at her. She had always thought Alice to be the sweeter less intimidating one when in fact Alice was the scariest of us all, when she was angry. Alice was seething with anger when she spun on her heels and walked to the car door. She slammed the door with a bit more force than necessary. I peeled out of the parking lot, towards our house.

"You guys are okay right? Nothing happened before I got there?" Alice asked, concerned. I looked at Bella, who nodded that she was fine.

"Nothing happened Alice, but your hiding something. A vision. What had you seen originally?" I asked, looking at Alice through the back mirror. She sank further into her seat and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Alice?" I asked. She was looking out the window, as if nature suddenly held a magnitude of interest for her.

_She would have hit Bella, _Alice gave up and told me. I sucked in a sharp breath, seeing Alice's vision. Lauren would have hit Bella across the face and there would be a bruise on her cheek. I let out a furious growl. Everything took on a red tint and I stepped down on the accelerator pedal more. Bella looked at me quizzically. She was the only thing not bathed in red. I took her hand and held it in mine, tightly. Bella got the message. I was too mad and I would tell her later. We pulled into the driveway and I ran over to her side of the car, flung the door open, scooped her up in my arms and ran. I had run faster than I normally ran with Bella. We were home in a fraction of the time. I set her down and she turned to face me.

"What happened?" she asked, moving towards me. I stroked her cheek. There would have been a bruise on my beautiful Bella's cheek. I sighed and dropped my hand.

"She would have hit you if Alice hadn't come when she had," I said. Her eyes widened.

"But she didn't," She said finally. I shook my head.

"But she would have and that's enough for me. If I didn't absolutely despise her before, I do now. She would have hit you," I said, through clenched teeth. I touched her cheek again, "It would have bruised."

"Let's just forget about it okay?" Bella said, hugging me. I automatically hugged her back. Having her, safe, in my arms made my tense muscles relax and my teeth unclench. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in the scent that had burned and pleasured me for so long.

"I love you, Bella. You're so amazing, you know that?" She didn't respond. I pulled away from her, keeping her at arms length. "You _are_ amazing Bella. Amazing, smart, loving, and so beautiful. I can't even begin to describe what you mean to me. You are my life. You are my only reason for living, for existing."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and trailed kisses up my throat and to my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she tugged on the end of my shirt. I ripped it out of the way. We wouldn't make it to the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked over to the couch and sat so she was straddling my waist. I ripped our clothes out of the way.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Bella had fallen asleep late that night, mostly because of me. I laid down in bed, stroking her hair and my arm wrapped around her waist. Her necklace, which she almost never took off, was pressing into my chest. I closed my eyes, relaxing and clearing my mind of any thoughts but Bella. I had gotten her a gift for Christmas, but I wasn't sure if she would like it. She had come home with a smile on her face after a shopping trip with Alice. I remembered my eyes had nearly popped out of my head at the sight. She had laughed her beautiful melodic laugh and explained that it had been a trip to buy my present. The curiosity was still burning through me.

The sun rose eventually. Bella had slept soundly, only speaking once to say my name. When the time was appropriate I kissed her awake. She stirred and responded sleepily. I parted my lips and she responded full force, moving to straddle me. We kissed like that for a while before I flipped us over.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Bella was panting as she collapsed, exhausted. I chuckled breathily and kissed her hair.

"Good morning," I said.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"It's Christmas Eve," I said.

"I know," I could hear the smile in her voice.

I moved down to her stomach, "And how is our child this morning, hm?" I asked, kissing her stomach. Our baby kicked making both our smiles widen.

"I love you," I said, moving back up to her neck and burying my face there.

"Let's take a shower," she said, getting up and pulling me with her.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

We got dressed after our shower and moved into the small living room. I brought her a plate of eggs for breakfast.

"Thank you," she smiled at me. If I had a heart beat it would have sped. I watched her as she ate.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. She speculated for a while, chewing on her last bit of breakfast.

"We could stay in today since we're going to see everyone later," she said. I smiled. We hadn't seen them during the week that much. It would be nice to be around them today. Tonight would be fun around our house. Alice and Esme had insisted that Charlie come over for dinner tonight, so we would all be "eating" tonight.

"Alright" I answered. She smiled and leaned back into me. The TV was turned to the news.

"Is it cold out?" she asked. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_It's unseasonably warm out today, _Alice's text said.

"It's warm today." I told her.

"Can we go to the meadow?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but you have to bring a coat." She grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"How long do you want to stay there?"

"As long as we can," she responded ,"I'll go grab a coat."

She stood and nearly stumbled into the Christmas tree that we had put up and decorated. I shot up and steadied her before she could fall. She blushed, thanked me, and walked to our room, stumbling along the way. I walked to the kitchen and prepared a picnic for her. She walked into the room, just as I finished.

"Let's go," I said, scooping her into my arms. She giggled and grabbed the basket I had put out. I ran our of the house and towards the meadow. Alice was right it was strangely warm out, just as it had been at our wedding. When we neared the edge of the meadow I slowed to a stop and set Bella down to her feet. She smiled at me and took my hand, walking forward into our meadow. She led me into the middle of the meadow. There were a few flowers scattered around the meadow, however not as many as there were before. The grass was still green, but not as bright as it would have been in over seasons. Bella's face was bright as she looked around.

"Beautiful in every season," Bella muttered.

"Not as beautiful you," I said, pushing her hair back from her face. She scoffed and put down the basket. I frowned, my eyebrows pulling together. I grabbed her elbow lightly and turned her around so I could see her.

"I've told you so many times how beautiful you are. Why in God's name won't you believe me?"

"Because I'm not beautiful or anything else that you say I am. I'm plain and completely average. You're just biased."

"No," I insisted, "I'm not. You can't hear the thoughts of the people you pass by everyday, but I can. There is a line of guys who would be happy to take my place. They're all just waiting for me to make a mistake so big, so irreparable that you leave me forever and run into their arms."

"Not going to happen," she assured. I swallowed and tried to smile.

"It could." I managed to choke out.

"I married _you_ didn't I? I'm pregnant with _your_ child aren't I? I love _you_ don't I? I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. I put you through something that you never should have gone through." I touched her face, marveling at the jolts of electricity that seemed to move through my arm whenever I touched her. Her skin was flushed and she was looking into my eyes. She shook her head.

"It's okay," she said, touching my cheek. I relished in the warmth.

"It's not okay, Bella. I left you."

"I know that and I forgave you for it. Edward, no matter how stupid it was you meant well. You were thinking of me when you left and that was enough for me to forgive you. I would have forgiven you anyways because I love you. Okay? Now stop and lets enjoy the rest of our day before we have to talk to our crazy family."

I nodded. "Alright."

She smiled and sat down next to the basket, her eyes not leaving my face. I sat in front of her. She pulled out the sandwich and drink I had packed for her.

"Do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm not sure," I answered, "But back to names."

We hadn't discussed names that much over the past month. A conversation every now an then but we had never come to a consensus.

"This is so hard to do!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands and falling back onto the grass. I chuckled.

"What about Alexander for a boy?" I asked, throwing a random suggestion.

"It's okay, but..." she trilled off.

"I know. I just said the first name that came to mind." She laughed.

"We could name him Edward." she said.

"Two Edwards? I'm not sure that everyone would be okay with that."

"True," she chuckled, "What about Anthony for a boy? Or Masen?"

"Masen," I repeated. "I like that."

She grinned, "Girl's names are harder."

"Yes they are," I nodded.

"Elizabeth?" Bella asked. I shook my head. couldn't picture any Elizabeth other than my mother in my head. We fell into a silence as she finished eating, ending our conversation. She seemed to be concentrating on something. A minute later the curiosity was nearly unbearable.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She tried to smile, but it faltered. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong really. I just had an idea and i'm not sure if you'll be okay with it."

"What's the idea?"

"Do you think that Rosalie would have less of a problem with me if I made her a godmother?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She never did say what I expected. "She may." I said slowly. A hint of a smile entered her face.

"Do you have a problem with that though?"

"No," I shook my head. The hint of a grin widened into a big smile. She bit her lip suddenly, as if something had distracted her.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh no! Your telling me," I said. She sighed.

"I thought of a name for a girl."

"What is it," I asked eagerly.

"Renesmee," she said hesitantly.

"I like it. Beautiful and unique." I said. She smiled.

"It's not too weird?" she asked. I shook my head.

"It's perfect. Renesmee," the name flowed easily on my tongue. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked the text.

_It's about to get cold. Come back._ Alice had texted.

"We have to go," I said. Bella frowned. I smiled.

"I know. I don't want to go either, but it's going to get cold."

"Okay," she sighed, getting up. I grabbed the basket and scooped her up into my arms, running back home.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Charlie! Come in!" Esme greeted as she opened the door. We all scowled, excluding Bella. We would have to eat _human food._ I thought the word with great distaste. We straightened our faces before Charlie walked in and saw us. We were in the living room, having individual conversations. Bella was sitting on my lap, my arm wrapped around her waist, and Alice was sitting on my right with Jasper next to her. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap in a seat meant for one person. Carlisle was sitting on a backless chair. Charlie walked in and frowned when he saw Bella on my lap.

"Charlie," Carlisle greeted. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hi dad. Come sit," she gestured to the open couch in front of us. Charlie walked over to the couch and sat. We hadn't seen Charlie very much over the past month. Bella began a conversation with her father about how they had been in the past month.

"Edward!" Esme called, for appearances sake, "Could you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I called back.

"I'll help," Bella said getting up. I looked at her.

"I don't we'll need much help."

"I'm helping," she insisted.

"Excuse me for trying to keep the pregnant lady off of her feet," I muttered playfully. She giggled.

"Too bad. Let's go."

I chuckled and we walked to the kitchen, holding hands. Charlie watched us leave, glaring at our joined hands.

"You called?" I asked Esme when we walked in. Esme's eyes lit up.

"Good! Bella came with you. I need your help with finishing this up." Bella laughed and hurried to help Esme. I took a ham out of the oven and set it on the counter. I tried not to gag at the smell.

"Mm.. that smell's good." Bella said, as she helped Esme with a angel food cake. Well as long as it smelled good to her, I was sure that it would taste fine. To a human at least.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called a few minutes later. Emmett ran into the room with Jasper at his heels. My brothers had made a bet to see who could eat the most human food. It kept them both motivated, sort of.

_Ew, _Rosalie thought. Alice scrunched up her nose at the smell. Carlisle walked reluctantly behind them. Charlie came in last, inhaling.

"That smells good, Esme," he said. Esme smiled.

"That's what I said," Bella laughed. I pulled out a seat for her and she smiled at me before sitting. I sat next to her. Charlie was sitting on the other side of Bella and next to Carlisle, who was at the head of the table. Esme was on the other side with Rosalie sitting next to her. Emmet was sitting next to her and Jasper, who had Alice at his side. We filled our plates with food and Emmett and Jasper began shoveling food into their mouths.

_This is gross, _Jasper thought as he swallowed. I started eating slowly trying not to grimace at the pieces of food moving uncomfortably down my throat.

Rosalie ate as little as possible, hiding pieces of food in her napkin when Charlie wasn't looking. Charlie wasn't really looking at any of us. He was engrossed in the food that Esme had made. Bella was eating quite a bit as well. Alice ate slower than Rosalie, trying to eat as little as possible. She hadn't taken much food to begin with. Esme and Carlie ate though they were both inwardly frowning at the taste.

"That was great, Esme," Charlie said, when we finished dinner and dessert.

_Finally, _Emmett thought as we got up with our plates, setting them near the sink.

"Let's go the the living room!" Bella said, pulling me up and leading me there. The others followed. Rosalie went to the bathroom to choke up the food that she had swallowed before. Bella got the present we had gotten for her dad.

"Here," she said handing him the big box. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not Christmas yet, Bells."

"I know but we won't see you tomorrow so I'm giving it to you now. Edward helped," she added.

He ripped of the wrapping paper and looked appreciatively at it. It was a fishing sonar system that Bella and I had picked out.

"Thanks Bella. Edward." he said opening the box. Alice jumped up and handed him an envelope.

"Here. It's from the rest of us." It was a ticket for him and a friend to go on a fishing trip.

_I'll take Harry or Billy, _he thought.

"Thank you," he said. We sat around talking for a bit, with the radio playing in the background. Then a song came on. I smiled and got up, turning and offering my hand to Bella.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She looked up at me in exasperation.

"Edward, I can't dance," she said.

"What did you do at our wedding?"

"Edward," she complained.

_"I just want you for my own_," I began singing, starting from where the radio was. She sighed and took my hand. I pulled her up, still singing,"_More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you."_

_"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.  
I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click__"_I spun her around as we danced in our living room. Alice dragged Jasper up and they started dancing with us. Rosalie and Emmett joined in.

_"'Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you you, baby. Oh all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing."_

_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby."_

"I love you," Bella said as we slowed to a stop.

"I love you, too."

"Edward!" Alice called, breaking us out of our haze. "Play songs on the piano!"

I sighed and let go of Bella moving to the new piano. We had bought a new one to put in here when we moved my old one to our house. Bella followed me to the piano, sitting next to me. I grinned at her and started playing Christmas carols. Alice ran over to Charlie and convinced him to dance with her, trying to involve him more.

"Any requests?" I called.

"Deck the Halls," Bella said. I nodded and switched over to Deck the halls.

"Play something you wrote," Alice said when I finished deck the halls. I switched to Esme's favorite song, which I had written as a tribute to her and Carlisle.

"You know that's not what I meant." I continued to play Esme's song. "We won't dance to this one if you don't want us to." They had all stopped dancing anyways. "Bella wants to hear it." I sighed and looked down at Bella. She was looking at me. The corners of my lips turned up and I transitioned into her lullaby. Alice clapped and Bella watched my hands.

"Happy?" I asked, turning to look at Alice. No one was dancing or talking. Charlie was looking at me in surprise. He hadn't known that I was very skilled at playing or composing. I slowly brought the song to it's end and bowed my head over the keys.

"Drama queen," Emmett muttered under his breath, but the room was so silent that even Charlie heard him.

"Thank you," Bella said, leaning her head into my shoulder. There were tears in her eyes. One rolled down her cheek and I brushed it away.

"That was beautiful, Edward," Charlie said.

"He wrote it for, Bella," Alice bragged. Charlie tried to act unimpressed, but his thoughts gave him away. He couldn't deny that I really loved her anymore.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Thank you for having me over," Charlie said as he left.

"Anytime, Charlie," Esme assured. He walked out to his car and she closed the door.

"Bella, I'll be right back. Okay?" she nodded and I ran to the bathroom, ridding my body of the food I had eaten before. Disgusting.

"Goodnight," Bella was hugging everyone. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Ready?" I asked her she nodded and I stopped her up into my arms. She rest her head against my shoulder. A flash was followed by a clicking noise. Alice.

I turned to see a camera in her hands. She grinned. and I sighed before running to our house.

"I'll get ready for bed," she said when we got home. I set her down and walked to our bedroom. She came in a few minutes later. She sat in my lap and kissed me. I breathed in her scent as she pushed me back. She fumbled with my belt.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Merry Christmas," I greeted in the morning. She had gone to bathroom and gotten dressed while I made her breakfast.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at the sight of her breakfast. She ate quickly, not minding the hot eggs as usual.

"I have something to give you," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oka," she said reluctantly. I handed her a box. She opened it with hesitation and she gasped. I had given her a charm bracelet. The first charm was a small locket that my grandmother had owned. The next was an engraved heart that with our wedding date on it. The last was a diamond, carved intricately. It had cost a good amount of money to do. It spelled out forever. Her jaw dropped when she saw that one.

"How?' she asked. I shrugged. Honestly I had no idea how the jewlel carver had pulled it off. I was just thankful that he had. She launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. She pulled back. "Put it on me?" she asked. I took the bracelet from her hands and slipped it onto her wrist. I smiled at the sight.

"I have something for you," she said. She got up for a second and got out a wrapped box. It was relatively big. I took it as she held it out to me. I ripped off the paper and opened the box. I sucked in a breath.

It was scrapbook. A picture of us was on the cover. We were in a park, sitting under a tree. She was sitting on my lap and I was looking down at her. I swallow and looked through it. She had included pictures from her child hood. I smiled as I flipped through them. Somehow pictures had been documented throughout the year that we had known each other. Alice. She had taken a picture the first time we sat together. When I had taken her to the nurse after blood typing. When we were at the meadow the first time. When we were playing baseball. When were were at the hospital. When we were at prom. When we had sat in my room and listened to music all day. Her birthday party. The day I had come back. When I had found out she was pregnant. My proposal, both times. Our wedding. Everything was there. How, I didn't know. but I did know that it was the best fit I had gotten for Christmas ever. There was more left in the book, but on the last documented page there was single picture.

An ultrasound picture of our child. It too early to tell what gender our baby was yet but it didn't matter.

I pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her forcefully.

"I love this present, Bella. This is the best present anybody has ever gotten me. I love you." I said. She pushed me back onto the bed.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Finally!" Emmett boomed as we walked through the door. Everyone was looking eagerly at us.

"PRESENTS!" Emmett yelled. I chuckled.

"We exchanged gifts with each other already," I said. "By the way Alice how did you get all those photos?"

"You're not very observant when your mind is otherwise absorbed, Edward." Alice said. Bella grinned.

"Let me see that bracelet!" Alice said, grabbing her hand. She squealed when she saw it. Rosalie leaned over Alice's shoulder to sneak a peek.

"Come on!" Emmett persisted. We all walked over to the large Christmas tree where Emmett was. He handed out presents to each of us. We sighed, knowing that they were gag gifts. Rosalie was the only one that got something nice. He had given her a giant diamond necklace. I had gotten a toy keyboard. Alice had gotten a doll that looked a bit like Bella. Esme and Carlisle had gotten matching pajamas that said world's best parents. Jasper had gotten toy soldiers. Bella had gotten a children's book.

"My turn," Alice said. We had all gotten leather jackets apparently. I had gotten a dark brown one. Bella had gotten a blue one. Rosalie had gotten red one. Esme and Carlisle had gotten light browns ones and Jasper and Emmett had gotten black ones. Jasper had also gotten a watch.

Jasper passed around his gifts. He had gotten everyone hats to match Alice's gifts. The guys had all gotten black beanies and the girls had gotten white berets. Alice had also gotten a rose gold necklace with a pink diamond.

"Wow, Jasper. You really put a lot of thought into these," Emmet said, putting his hat on. Jasper chuckled.

Esme and Carlisle had all gotten us all tickets for trips. We would all leave tomorrow. Bell and I were going to Isle Esme once again. Alice and Jasper were going to Paris. Rose and Emmett were going to Italy. They were going to stay home, but not if they used my gift tomorrow.

From me, Alice had gotten a bracelet that she would like. Jasper got a new television. Emmett got a few video games he wanted and Rosalie got make up that Alice had picked out. Esme and Carlisle had gotten tickets to London. They were eager to go. I got Bella a first edition book of Wuthering Heights.

"This must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed.

"Just enjoy it Bella."

"Thank you," she had said in her melodic voice.

Rosalie gave everyone something different. I got a watch while Jasper got shoes. Alice got a shirt that made her squeal and Emmett got a football and a shirt. Carlisle and Esme got sweaters and Bella got a gift card to babies r us.

Bella had gotten everyone a book. Jasper got a war book while Alice got a fashion book. Emmet got one on sports and Rosalie got a stack of magazines that she liked. Carlisle got a book on myths and legends and Esme got a cookbook. I got a book on the history of music.

"Thank you love." I kissed her forehead.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" she answered as a question.

"Would you like to be our baby's godmother?" she asked. Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me? But I've been so awful to you."

"But would you like to be our baby's godmother?"

"Yes," Rosalie choke out. Surprisingly, she got up and pulled Bella into a hug. The room was filled with joy and laughter. It started snowing lightly outside.

Everything was perfect. So why did I feel like this was just the calm before the storm? I pushed back the odd feeling and let myself be happy.

**(A/N)**

**It's just the calm before the storm. Next post should be around New Year's but it might be later. Merry Christmas and Happy late Hanukah and in case I don't update by New year's day have a happy new year.**


	17. Chapter 16

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I didn't get to up date on New Year's. I was stuck for a while. Writer's block can seriously interfere with plans. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does and I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

BPOV

"Esme and Carlisle are so sweet," I said as we drove to the noted in agreement, a smile on his face. It was the day after Christmas and we were going back to Isle Esme. We were leaving first for our trip. _I get another week in Isle Esme_, I thought smiling and picturing the beautiful island. We walked through the airline procedures, talking about our baby. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. We walked onto the airplane and got seated.

"I have to use the bathroom," I said getting up. Edward nodded and moved out of my way. I was just finishing up, washing my hands at the sink, when my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

_Record everything. Start when you step out of the bathroom,_ it read. Record what? Then I heard a crash from the plane somewhere. I got out the phone and began recording. I walked out of the bathroom, passing a curtained closet, holding the phone up so that the camera got everything. I stayed close to the wall. I peaked around and stifled a gasp at what I saw.

I hid behind the curtain, keeping my hand out so that I could record what was happening. I watched through the camera, trying to figure out a plan. Lauren had somehow gotten onto the plane. There was a gun in her hand. I recognized the gun.

It was my dad's.

Edward was standing, holding both his hands up slightly. The gun wasn't pointed. She was just holding it.

"Lauren, I don't think that you know what your doing." Edward said calmly.

"Oh but I do," she said. She sounded as if she were in a daze.

"Lauren, why don't you put down that gun?" Edward said carefully.

"No," she said as if she were looking at something precious. "This gun is a good companion." I was still pointing the camera towards had to restrain her somehow. I looked around the closet, looking for something that we could tie her up with. My eyes locked on an item. Duct tape. How would I get it to him? Edward had to know that I was in the closet. I closed my eyes wishing that he could read my mind. I could try to tear a piece off quietly, hoping that Lauren wouldn't hear. I picked it up silently and closing my eyes ripped a piece of the tape. I secured the camera onto the side of the wall using that piece, still looking through it. She hadn't heard anything, but Edward had. I bit my lip and took a small breath before stepping out, tape held behind my back.

"Lauren," I greeted. Edward looked at me with wide alarmed eyes. _What are you doing?_ he seemed to be asking. He turned around to look at Lauren again. Her eyes had narrowed into a glare. Her hands gripped the gun tighter, but she wasn't holding it as if she were going to trigger it.

"Bella," she greeted with false warmth. "why don't you go back to where you were before so Edward and I can finish our conversation?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"I agree with Lauren, Bella. Go back to where you were," Edward said tightly. I stayed where I was, fiddling with the tape that was behind my back.

"Go, Bella!" Edward insisted his voice raising. I refused to move. He turned to look at me with his eyes blazing. He was mad. Mad at _me._ Why? I forced back tears. Edward had never gotten mad with me before. I nodded. Lauren was looking at Edward and not at me so I placed the tape on a chair and left, going back to the closet. I let tears fall as I walked away.

"Lauren, why don't you sit?" Edward asked, gesturing towards a chair. She smiled at sat. He stopped back towards the chair I had been near and grabbed the tape holding it behind his back. He was going to use it.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

"A massage would be nice," she said suggestively, resting her elbows on the armrests. I grit my teeth annoyed with Edward and with Lauren.

"Alright," he said moving towards her. He stood behind her and very quickly but still at human speed he smacked the gun out of her hand and held her wrists down. I ran out and took the tape from him. He looked at me with furious eyes. I ignored him and taped her wrists to the armrests. Then I bent down and taped her ankles to the chairs, avoiding her furious kicks, which were all aimed for my face. She was screaming at me, cursing me to hell. I taped her mouth as well.

I finally stood up and looked at Edward. The fury had run out of his eyes, which were now looking relieved. He took a step towards me, but I ignored him and walked to the closet where the camera was still recording. I took it off the wall and stopped the recording, making sure to save it to the phone.

"Bella," Edward said. His voice broke. Alice burst into the plane and looked around for a brief moment before looking at me.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, running to me (at human speed) and pulling me into a hug for a brief moment before letting me go.

"Alice?" Edward asked. She nodded and his tense shoulders relaxed and his head fell back.

"Thank god," he muttered. What was I missing here? I looked at Alice. Then policemen walked in.

"She's over there," Edward said gesturing towards Lauren, who was looking at the police. "We have a recording of what happened."

I took out my phone and handed it to one of the cops.

"Lauren Mallory, you are under arrest for illegal possession of a deadly weapon, harassment, and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" a policeman stated. They had untied Lauren and handcuffed her, taking off all the tape. She nodded. And she was led out of the plane. The policemen left, taking the gun with them. They left us alone to talk. I looked at Alice once again, asking for an explanation. I couldn't talk to Edward right now. I would cry or get angry or something.

She sighed and gestured towards a chair I sat, "Edward can you give us a minute?" Alice asked. He looked at me with wide alarmed eyes. She sighed again.

"She'll be fine, Edward. Go."

He hesitated before walking to me, kissing my forehead and touching my stomach before walking out of the plane. I turned to Alice. What was going on?

"Bella, I know you're upset with Edward, but he saved your life. I told him to be mad at you. He wasn't really mad." What?

"I saw three possible futures, Bella. One, Lauren would have shot you and you and the baby would have died," I sucked in a breath, "and Edward would have killed himself. Two, You would have been shot and Edward would have changed you, but you would have lost the baby. You would kill yourself as a vampire and Edward would follow. Or three Edward had to do what ever it took to keep you out of this area, to get you away from Lauren. She would be arrested and sent to jail and both of you would live. Bella there was no other option. He did what he had to do. He wasn't mad at you," I was crying, tears dripping down my face.

I leaned forward into Alice crying, into her shoulder. I heard Edward walk in.

"Take her," Alice whispered. His shoes made no sound as he moved towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned into his embrace. I vague heard Alice leave. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when my tears slowed to nearly a stop.

"Sh, Bella, no. You have nothing to be sorry about, baby. I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you, you know that, right? I can never be mad at you. I was trying to get you out of there and you wouldn't go. My stubborn little angel."

"Am I allowed to blame my reaction on the baby?" I asked. Edward caressed my tear-streaked face.

"Do what ever you'd like, love," he said, leaning his forehead onto mine. That brought a small smile to my face.

"I love you," I said. He smiled.

"I love you, too," he said before pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync until I ran out of breath. I pulled by with a small gasp, breathing in the smell of his breath. "Do you still want to go?" Edward asked. I nodded. Yes, I wanted to go.

"Is everyone else here?" He shook his head.

"They wanted to be but Alice said no. She's still here if you want to talk to her."

I nodded eagerly. Alice walked in. I jumped up and wrapped her into a hug. "Thank you," I said.

"What are sisters for?" Alice asked, laughing. "I'll see you in a week. Now I have to go meet Jazz. Our flight is leaving soon."

"Alice what is it?" he asked, his expression confused. Alice didn't acknowledge him until she was at the exit of the plane.

"I'll explain everything in a week. Have fun on Isle Esme." And with that she walked out. I looked to Edward for an explanation.

"She's hiding something. She was translating the American Constitution into Italian then she switched to translating it into Chinese." He was looking at the door.

"Just forget about it for now, okay?" he nodded, "When are we leaving?"

"The pilot was outside the last time I saw him. He was freaking out. He's going to start the plane soon so we should be leaving in 15 minutes or so." Just as he finished his sentence the noise of the plane's engine filled my ears. He smiled at his accuracy and stood from where he was sitting. He walked to me, grabbed my hand and led us to our seats in the plane. The planes started to move eventually. I leaned my head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Do we have to leave?" I asked walking into the bedroom with my husband in tow. The week had been perfect, if you over looked the Lauren incident. We had spent all week together alone on Isle Esme and it had been complete bliss. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"Love, we have school on the second. Don't you want to spend New Year's Eve with the family?"

I bit my lip, but nodded slowly. I did want to see them, but I wanted to stay here one more night.

"We have to leave in half an hour, Bella," he said as if he had heard what I had been thinking. But that wasn't it. I was just predictable.

I pouted. "But it's your plane!" I complained, "The pilot's not going to leave without you!"

"Bella-"

"Don't 'Bella' me! I want to stay longer. You just want to go back because you're sick of being around me!" I accused. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I didn't mean that!"

Edward, to my surprise, chuckled, "Mood swings are all part of it, baby. I've told you before."

He had. I remembered that I had once accused him of being bipolar. _Well, look who's bipolar now,_ I thought to myself. He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"We can stay for an hour tops," Edward said. I grinned and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. He groaned in excitement. This would never get old.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"We have to pack up," I said, playing with his hair. I was lying next to him in the big white bed. He grinned down at me.

"Already done."

"Excellent," I grinned, back.

"However we do have to get dressed," he said. My grin slipped from my face. I sighed and hauled myself up from bed. I was a foot away from the clothes drawer when I looked down at my stomach. It was bigger than a normal human's would be at 15 weeks.

_Of course it's bigger stupid. The baby kicked. That doesn't happen until other baby's are at least 25 weeks. You're only 15 weeks along,_ I scolded myself. Edward noticed my self-debate.

"What is it?" he asked getting up. He came to stand by me, taking my hand.

"Our baby's growing faster than other's, Edward," I said. He nodded, somberly but unsurprised. "You were worrying about this already, weren't you?"

He nodded, "The first time she kicked."

I was way behind wasn't I? Wait, she?

"She?" I asked, successfully distracted. He looked as if he should be blushing.

"I imagine a girl. She would have your eyes," he touched my cheek. I smiled.

"I want to see what your eyes looked like as a human. I imagine a boy with green eyes and bronze hair, your smile, with no interference from me what so ever."

"We'll just have to see then won't we?" He asked, leading me to the drawer where we had put away our clothes. I tripped and Edward caught me before damage was done.

"You're clumsier than normal, Mrs. Cullen," he commented. I blushed and pushed him away playfully.

"Stop. No making fun of the pregnant lady. Now come on we have to get dressed so we can go home."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Welcome back guys!" Alice said pulling me into a hug after releasing her brother. I looked around. Only Alice was here. Had something happened?

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked. She shook her head and walked away towards the car. We sped our pace to catch up with her.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked. Something had to be wrong if Alice had come to get us without Jasper.

"Relax," Alice said. I got into the car when Edward opened the door and he got in next to me in the back after loading the luggage into the trunk. Alice was driving. What was wrong?

"What is it?" I asked Edward, "And don't you dare lie to me!"

"I don't know, love. She won't tell me. I _will _tell you when I know, all right. I won't lie to you ever again. My lying does neither of us any good."

The rest of the drive home was silent. Alice didn't talk which was alarming. I sat stiff as a plank for a while. Then Edward began rubbing soothing circles into my back, relaxing me slightly. When we were a mile or so from the house Edward stiffened. I wanted to ask why, but I couldn't break the silence so I kept my mouth shut. Edward walked grabbed my hand and walked towards the house, completely disregarding the luggage. Alice followed quickly but silently, trailing behind us. She would normally walk in front of us, not wanting to go at such a slow pace.

The second I stepped through the door I knew something was wrong. The house was dead silent. There was an odd feeling in the air, like no one had lived here for a couple decades or so. Edward stepped in front of me slightly, sensing the odd atmosphere. Alice stepped in front of us now, taking lead. We walked into a room of statues. They all sat frozen in the living room, looking blankly ahead. My breath caught.

"They're fine," Edward assured me in a whisper. He meant physically though. What about mentally? Had something happened? Yes, something had happened, but what?

"What's wrong?" I asked, timidly. No one even blinked.

"Tell me goddamn it! It's driving me crazy! What's. Wrong?" Edward exclaimed suddenly. I jumped, startled.

"Tell him, Alice," Carlisle said, finally moving. I nearly sighed in relief but then Edward's entire body went rigid. I looked around frantically, trying to understand. My eyes landed on Alice. She was showing him something.

"Stop," he begged, sinking to his knees as if something were crushing him. "Stop." he was holding his head as if he it was about to explode, "Stop!" he pleaded loudly. I bent down next to him, trying to do something, "STOP!"

Then he bent his head in exhaustion.

"What is it? Edward?" I asked, touching his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug.

"You're okay. You're fine, "he was muttering, but not to me. Himself.

"What happened?"

"So much. So much happened. Don't leave me. Don't _ever_ leave me, okay? It's a selfish request but please. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise," I assured. He seemed to calm down only by a fraction. It was then that I realized he wasn't talking about just leaving him. He meant, "Promise me you'll never die".

**(A/N)**

**Cliffhanger! I bet i made you all think that Lauren was the "storm" for a while there. Well she's part of it just not a big part. You'll find out what's wrong next chapter. (I'm not so cruel as to make you wait _another_ chapter.) Hope it was worth the wait.**


	18. Chapter 17

**(A/N)**

**Sorry this chapter is sort of late. I had so much homework!**

******Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does and I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! This chapter borrows a lot of Stephenie Meyer's writing from Eclipse and New Moon. There are parts of this story that I didn't write!**

EPOV

The images played through my mind as I clutched Bella to my body, as though holding her would protect her from every danger that was foreseen. Alice had poured too much bad news onto me all at once. My head throbbed from a headache that I didn't know that I could have. If I was a human I would have fainted long ago. So many futures would result in the ultimate destruction of both out lives.

I took a deep breath, inhaling through my nose, breathing in the scent that at one point had burned my throat beyond belief. The fire still blazed painfully, but I had no desire to drink her blood. None at all. For if I drank her blood we would both die.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Bella asked, completely bewildered. Oh, how I wanted to she lid her from the world. To leave her ignorant to the apparent fates that we were limited to.

"I wasn't done when you collapsed, Edward," Alice's voice sounded. I flinched at the sound. No matter how joyous her voice was, from this day forth I would always associate her voice -even after centuries had passed and the futures she had predicted were long forgotten- with tragedy. "I'll back up and explain to Bella. Everyone else already knows. Bella, the world must be out to get you. The chances of our success in this are so infinitesimally small that I almost gave up hope. But there is a chance for your survival Bella.

"We have a few threats. One is Victoria and Laurent." Bella gasped and tried to turn in my arms. I loosened my grip on her and she stood. I stood with her, finding the strength somewhere. I never removed my hand from her. I couldn't.

"Laurent?" Bella questioned, "but I thought he was in Denali."

"Victoria got to him. Bella they're coming to avenge James, but their not alone. They're creating an army." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear this again. I wanted to block my ears and scream, "LaLaLaLaLa," like a child would, but I didn't. Alice continued talking as if she hadn't noticed my reaction.

"You guys have been secluded for a while, but we haven't. There have been multiple disappearances since you guys left. We think that she's creating a new born army."

"Newborn?"

"Jasper, I haven't explained this to her yet," I said, "Could you?"

Jasper nodded, and then started to roll up the arm of his sweater. My eyes could clearly make out all the scars he beared but human eyes couldn't see them unless they were looking closely and under bright light.

Bella watched him curiously. Her eyebrows pushed together as she tried to figure out what he was doing. He stood from the couch and walked over to the nearest lamp. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade, close to the light of the naked bulb, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin.

"Oh," Bella breathed in realization. "Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine."

She looked at her own arm. At the bite that James had given her last spring.

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella."

Jasper rolled his sleeve up further, revealing many more scars. We had all seen them, but Bella gasped

Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible to human eyes, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. I watched Bella as she looked down at her scar once again and then back at Jasper.

She gasped, staring at Jasper, her eyes widening slightly. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to your hand," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" she breathed. You could hear the horror in her voice.

"I didn't have quite the same . . . upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished.

She gaped at him.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

The others had heard this before but they listened once again, thought they were not interested. But I was just as absorbed as Bella was; I kept my eyes on her face, reading every flicker of emotion.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we - well, those who exist this way - can feed without attracting notice."

She shuddered at the word feed. I looked at Jasper. He wasn't going to skip something just because it would scare her. He wasn't as worried about that as I was.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly - anonymity is important to us all.

"It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside - food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" She asked.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"

When he didn't continue she nodded.

"They fight for control of the thickest red.

"You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.

"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" She asked with warily.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers."

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . .

"All hell broke loose - and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

She shuddered. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions - in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump - the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize - Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

Jasper shuddered.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue. . . ."

Jasper was staring off into space. He was envisioning what had happened in his mind.

"That's how you were changed." Her realization was a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston - well, it was more of a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night very clearly.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"'He looks right - young, strong, an officer. . . . ' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her.'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts.

I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. He felt how tense I had become. I didn't want Bella to hear _this_part. He had been contemplating glazing it over anyhow for Bella's sake, but my tension had decided it for him "A few days later," he finally said. My shoulders relaxed.

"I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential.

Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight.

We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.

"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm remembering the fight.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . .

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for very long time before anything changed . . .

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that . . .

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear . . . and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me . I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was lost in the story. His desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile as he thought of the day that had changed his life forever. The day that he had met Alice.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there - expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

Alice spoke up. The eerie mood in the room seemed to lighten just a little bit.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

Alice laughed at the memory.

Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Jasper took Alice's hand as he spoke.

Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."

They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Jasper looked back to me, the soft expression lingering.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," I said, rolling my eyes at Jasper before turning to Bella to explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" - he nudged Alice playfully - "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," I recalled. I remembered how annoyed I was at Alice that first day.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."

We all laughed together now.

"That's a nice story," Bella said.

We all turned to look at her.

"I mean the last part," She defended herself. "The happy ending with Alice."

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper agreed.

"But why is Victoria making any army?" Bella asked. The mood in the room darkened once again. No one else said anything. They knew all of this.

"She's after _you,_ Bella. She sees it as an eye for an eye. She thinks Edward killed her mate so now she only thinks it's fair for her to kill you. I couldn't see anything else after that. Laurent must have told her something about my visions. Tanya's coven knows enough about me, about all of us, to tell him and they had no idea that Laurent's intentions were impure. We called and asked them. Irina was close to him. She's very upset.

"Did Edward ever tell you about our law system?" Alice asked my wife, switching gears.

"The Volturi?" Bella asked. Alice was surprised.

_You told her?_ Alice asked.

"He just said they were an old, powerful family – like royalty. That you didn't antagonize them unless you wanted to…die," she said.

"Bella, our family is more unique than we mentioned," I interrupted Alice before she could start to explain, "It's…abnormal for so many of out kind to live together peacefully. It's the same for Tanya's family in the north. Carlisle believes that abstaining from human blood makes it easier for us to be civilized, to form bonds based on love rather than survival or convenience. James's coven was rather large as well and they were easily broken apart. Normally, our kind travel alone, or in pairs. We are the biggest coven that exists with the one exception. The Volturi.

"There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"The one's in the picture in Carlisle's study," Bella mumbled.

I nodded. Alice took advantage and butted in, "Two females joined them over time, and the five of them make up the family. I'm not sure, but I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They are well over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus are…talented."

She continued before I could ask. "Or maybe it's just their love of power that binds them together. Royalty is an apt description."

"But if there are only five –"

"Five that make up the family," she corrected. "That doesn't include their guard."

"Nine vampires have permanent places with the Volturi," Carlisle cut in, " the last we heard at least. The others rotate out. There are dozens of them, most are replaceable. Most have gifts. They act as body guards and deals with anything that requires leaving Volterra, their home territory."

"Deals with things like what?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi keep that law in the vampire world, Bella. They enforce our rules and those who break the rules are... dealt with appropriately."

She sucked in a small breath and I trie to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Bella asked.

"If someone reveals," Alice explained, "that you are still human to the Volturi they'll come for us. It's against the law to reveal ourselves to humans. Aro can read people's minds by touching their hands. If he finds out that your pregnant, he'll never leave us alone. He would kill us all, fearing that we would expose this information to others. They haven't really heard about anything like this before Bella. What we know is from legends that Carlisle's heard from his travels. He's had to go to some of the more remote areas of the world to find all of this out. The Volturi have probably heard nothing of this."

Bella stayed completely silent as Alice's news sunk in.

"And then there's the matter of Lauren." This was new. "Lauren is being sent to juvy then after that jail for a few years. We'll deal with that when the time comes. But, I feel that the more important matter is the matter of who told Lauren about the plane and where you would be going." She was blocking her mind, giving me no access to any other thought then the Korean constitution. "Rosalie answered the phone on the night of the 25th. Guess who was on the phone."

"Lauren," I hissed. Rosalie, my sister, ad been the cause of my wife nearly dying. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" I shouted at her. Rosalie finches slightly. Everything took on a shade of red. Everything, except for Bella. No one did anything to stop me. Not even Emmett. Bella jumped at my voice level and I struggled to control my voice.

"Are you determined to kill my wife?" I asked venomously. She shook her head.

"I didn't think that she would go insane," she defended. I scoffed.

"You knew that she doesn't like us! You've seen her Rosalie! You've seen how she acts towards us and you just told her where we were going?"

"Look, I'm sorr-"

"You're sorry?" I asked, "You almost got my wife _killed,_ Rosalie. Bella almost _died_ that day. And you wouldn't have just lost a sister, and that's what she is to you whether you like it or not, you would have lost a brother and a godchild!"

"I really don't know what else to say, Edward. I'm sorry! Okay? That's really all there is that I _can_ say!" Rosalie said. Her voice shook as she spoke. My voice softened.

"I know," if she were human there would be tears trailing down her cheeks, "but that doesn't change that fact that you were the reason that my _mate_ nearly died."

She nodded and looked away. Alice caught my attention.

_It's not over_.

"There's one more thing, one more problem. I haven't told this one to anybody yet. Not even Jasper."

Jasper's head shot up at the news as did everybody else's. Alice's mind was tightly blocked off. I could only hear a jumble of songs from the 70's and 60's.

"The baby."

**(A/N)**

**I hope that you all liked this Chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	19. Chapter 18

**(A/N)**

**Hey readers, sorry I didn't update on Sunday. My wifi like, died and I just got it fixed. I'm also really busy with school and all the typical excuses that people use when they try to explain why they haven't updated. I'm really sorry, but there are like a billion forms that I have to hand in to school. And now I'm making more excuses. I'll shut up. :)**

EPOV

I stiffened. Bella's hands flew to her stomach.

"What is it?" Bella asked Alice. Alice looked towards the floor. Her thoughts were blocked and she was gritting her teeth in concentration.

"What is it?" I persisted. "What about the baby?"

I choked at the image she revealed when she slipped. It was only for a second hat she slipped but it was too attention was completely locked onto Alice's twisted vision. I was frozen completely.

"That's not going to happen," I managed to choke out in a whisper after a long, heavy silence. Everyone was looking between Alice and me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's 100% positive, Edward. It's going to happen. It's flickers, but the flickers are accurate," Alice said, looking at the floor. She hated being the bearer of bad news. Had I been human I would had been blinking tears out of my eyes. Bella touched my arm and, surprisingly, I flinched.

Bella dropped her hand surprised. I grabbed her hand, quickly, trying to show her that she had done nothing wrong. I had just envisioned what Alice had shown me when she had touched me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What is it?" Bella asked me. I shook my head. I wouldn't be able to say anything. Thankfully, Alice answered for me.

"Your baby," Alice answered, "it-it could kill you. Your pregnancy has been fine so far, but around March your contention is going to plummet."

The room was silent again. Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes. I stepped closer to her and touched her arm. The tears in her eyes started to spill over.

"Bella," I choked out, wiping tears from her cheeks. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked, getting up from the couch. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," Alice sighed.

I wasn't paying them much attention.

I was more focused on Bella and the child that we had created. The child that could kill her, my only reason for existing.

Bella looked up at me. Her tear filled eyes seemed to be asking me the the same thing that everyone else in the room was asking.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"We're keeping him," Bella said.

"Or her," I corrected. Bella smiled at my vague agreement. We were in my old room in the main house, sitting on the couch. I would do anything in my power to keep Bella alive. But I wouldn't get rid of our baby. I remembered how she had kicked lightly, how much joy our child had caused. They would both live. I was sure of it.

Alice didn't approve of our choice because she couldn't see Bella's future. She couldn't see if she would live through the pregnancy or not. She had no faith. Jasper thought our child could be a danger if she killed Bella and was siding with Alice in the matter. Carlisle was trying to figure out why her condition would suddenly plummet and what could prevent it. He was looking through books and browsing the internet for legends. Esme's joy was marred heavily by her anxiety. Emmett was worried about Bella as well and about what i would do to me if she died. Rosalie just was glad that we weren't getting rid of the baby. I was furious with Rosalie. I wanted to throw her into a wall and I was just barely restraining myself.

We were positive that our baby wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose at least. I tried to imagine what I would do if Bella _did_... die. I could barely even think the word now. I was looking back to the past now and wondering how I had ever accepted that my angel would die one day. Just thinking of the horror was unbearable.

"Alice?" I asked, not mooing at all. Alice was on the couch in the living room, sitting next to Jasper.

_Yes,_ she asked with a slight bitter edge to her thoughts. She had expected me to side with her in the argument that we should get rid of the baby. The fact that I hadn't sided with her bothered her.

For a second I hesitated with my question, contemplating whether or not it was smart to ask, but then asked it anyways, "Can you see the gender of the baby yet?"

She grit her teeth, annoyed that I had asked her the question when I knew fully well that she didn't approve of our choice. _No, _she growled through her thoughts. Bella looked at me for the answer.

"Sha says no," I told her, She nodded acceptingly.

"Do you think an ultrasound would work?" Bella asked after a few moments.

"It wouldn't hurt to try I suppose."

"It may," Carlisle appeared in the doorway, having heard or conversation, "If the baby has change in nature then that ultrasound may come out different. We don't want to raise suspicion."

We looked at each other. I had a feeling that we were thinking the same thing.

"Can _you_ give me an ultrasound?" Bella asked. I smiled. That was _exactly_ what I had been thinking.

_I'd have to sneak an ultrasound device out of the hospital,_ Carlisle thought. My smiled widened.

"Thank you," I said to my father. Bella smiled.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I held Bella's hand as Carlisle rubbed the gel on her stomach. Carlisle had gone to work for a few hours and snuck a ultrasound device out.

"And... there," Carlisle said, as the picture came up on the screen. I smiled at the image of our baby. Our child had developed so much since the last ultrasound. I leaned down and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder. A stray tear was running down her cheek. I wiped it away from her cheek. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face. I was sure that I had a smile just as big on mine.

"You're amazing," I told her. She scoffed. I continued regardless, "I would never have had this opportunity without you. I wouldn't have fallen in love and I wouldn't be a father-to-be. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Bella responded, "I'm more than I ever thought I would."

"Congratulations," Carlisle said, "on your baby girl."

**(A/N)**

**I wanted to stay a true to the books as possible, hence Renesmee! Sorry it's so short. :) ****I have writer's block.**


	20. Chapter 19

**(A/N)**

**You all hate me. I'm so sorry about the _really really_ late update. My teachers are trying to kill me with schoolwork. That and writer's block has chosen to torture me. I'm sorry. This chapter is so much shorter than the others and will probably not even be worth the long wait. So sorry.**

**********Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! OR THE CHARACTERS! Stephenie Meyer does and I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_Where we left off:_

_"Congratulations," Carlisle said, "on your baby girl."_

VPOV (December 25)

So, _he_ was back.

I sneered at the sight of their happiness, as I watched them through their large window.

It was Christmas. I would have been celebrating with James right now, feasting happily on humans, if it wasn't for _him. _

I pursed my lips, dissatisfied as I continued watch. I had been here for a few days and she hadn't been left alone for even a minute. My plan wouldn't work if all the Cullens constantly hovered over her. I would have to take my revenge another way. I would need help. I jumped silently to another tree and another until I was deeper into the forest, heading north. I jumped off the branch and ran towards Alaska.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I'd been here in the snowy terrain of Alaska for a few days, waiting for Laurent to leave the comfort of his new _house_. The blonde bimbos that lived in the house were all over him. One of the blondes seemed especially interested with him. Too bad I had to take him away from her.

I watched as Laurent told them that he was going to hunt. _Finally_. He wasn't going to hunt animals as they thought.

If I knew him at all, I knew that he had no willpower. He wouldn't be able to handle switching to a diet of squirrels and chipmunks. He was going to find a human.

I smirked as he ran towards the forest, where I was.

I jumped down from the tree, holding the human that I had knocked unconscious a while ago when it had spotted me. What the hell it had been doing out here, I didn't know. I would have drained the man myself but this was an easy way to lure Laurent in. He stopped short right in front of me, looking startled.

"Victoria," he said in disbelief. I smirked.

"Laurent," I said, holding the limp human by the back of his neck. "Enjoying the new life style?"

"Yes," he lied. He was nervous and not a very good liar. He swallowed at the scent of the human.

"Are you sure?" I asked, stepping forward and lift in the human. He stiffened and took a step back.

"You _know_ that you want him," I said holding the human out to him. Laurent hesitated for a moment before running forward, snatching it out of my hand, and draining the still unconscious human. He drank swiftly, sucking out all the blood.

He wiped some blood off of his mouth and turned to look at me.

"What do you want, Victoria?" he asked. I smiled.

"I think you know exactly what I want," I said, circling around him.

"Revenge for James," He guessed.

"And your help in doing so," I whispered into his ear.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"We were coven mates. We were _all_ coven mates, Laurent," I said in my most convincing voice. "I need information on the Cullens before I get anywhere."

"Only information?" Laurent asked. I nodded. That was all needed. For now.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Talented bunch, aren't they?" I asked when Laurent had finished explaining what he knew about the Cullens. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm making an army," I told him, "A newborn army, like the ones in the South."

"An army," he muttered looking down. His head shot back up. "Am I done? Can I go?"

I stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating.

_Of course not_.

"Of course," I answered out loud. He turned to leave. "However..."

He stopped in his tracks mid-step.

"I can't help but wonder, is it natural" I asked. "to be feeding off animals? Like a human?"

He didn't answer me.

"Just a thought," I said I turned my back and began walking away.

"Wait!" Laurent called. I smirked, my back still turned to him. I turned around, wiping any traces of the smirk off of my face.

"Yes?" I asked, wind pushing my red hair in front of my face briefly.

He hesitated for none meant before speaking, "Did you need any help with this plan?"

I let the smirk creep, slowly, back onto my face.

"I would love help," I responded, "After all, I'll need some help with all those newborns."

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

BPOV (back to present time)

A girl. Renesmee. I smiled at the thought.

It had been only yesterday that we had gotten the news that we were having a baby girl. After we had gotten the news I had gone to sleep, not bothering to stay up for New Year's Eve. It was New Year's day and Edward and I were looking at the still bare room in our cottage, trying to design our daughter's room and not succeeding at all.

We had to do it ourselves. Alice, who would normally jump at a chance like this, had said she didn't want to design a room for something that could kill me. I had grit my teeth in frustration when my best friend had called my baby girl an it.

"White furniture?" I suggested. Edward nodded in agreement. I sighed. This would be easier with Alice. She was better at this than either of us.

"Our child will be the most loved and cherished child ever. Alice will come around, love," Edward assured me. I sighed at his ability to know what I was thinking even without reading my mind.

"I wish she would come around faster," I muttered. Edward, of course, heard me and chuckled.

"So do I," he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. Both his hands rested on my stomach. Renesmee kicked his hand lightly. Smiles stretched across both our faces.

"Do you want to visit you dad?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked a him. Where had that come from? I thought for a moment before I remembered. I had talked to him over the pone on our trip, promising to visit him when we returned to Forks.

"Yes, but isn't he at work?," I asked, turning in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Bella, baby, it's new Year's. He got off work early today," Edward answered.

I smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

He swept me off my feet, like he had so many times before, and ran off into the forest towards his house. We were there in a matter of minutes. He set me onto my feet and opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got into the car. He was sitting beside me and starting the engine in an instant. We made our way down the familiar driveway and onto the street. I looked out the window, holding my husband's hand, as we drove further and further down the road.

**(A/N)**

** I will be updating all my stories every two weeks now, due to homework and writer's block. Sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. **

**I normally don't do this, but this is a sensitive topic to me. Please read my story: If only someone had**


	21. Chapter 20

**(A/N)**

**I never expected to write a story with 20 chapters. Cool! Sorry for the long wait. Who else got Breaking Dawn part 2 and the extended edition of part 1? I did. It was hilarious. :D **

**I'm so sorry for the... oh my god more than a month long wait. You should all hate me. I didn't even realize it was over a month. I'm SO sorry. I have trimesters soon so I'll be working as much as I can on my writing, since I don't waste my time studying. I hope it was worth the ****INCREDIBLY long wait. Again sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight. I'm just a crazy, busy obsessed fan.**

BPOV

Edward tensed as he turned onto my street.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Blacks are here," he said as he pulled into my drive way.

I chuckled, darkly, "This will be interesting."

This would be the first time since that meeting that Edward or I had had any interaction with any of the wolves.

*Flashback*

_"Jacob's here. He phased after he had dinner with us."_

_I gasped. Jacob was a werewolf? It had been expected but... "Is he okay?"_

_"Sort of." He looked at me silently saying, I'll tell you later._

_"Hello," Carlisle said to Billy. Billy nodded._

_"You know why I asked you here I assume." Billy said. "I am Billy Black. This is Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara IV. That is Sam Uley. He is the pack leader."_

_Carlisle nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. This is my family. Esme Rosalie Emmett Alice Jasper Edward and Bella" He gestured to all of us. I smiled at being included. "Though you've already met Edward and you know Bella."_

_Billy was looking at me with an ashen face. He hadn't noticed that I was here until now._

_"Bella?" Billy acknowledged._

_"Hi Billy," I answered._

_"Family?" Billy asked. I nodded. A wolf, I assume Jacob, growled. Sam muttered under his breath and the growling ceased._

_"Do you plan to change her?" Jacob's voice sounded._

_"Jacob, I told you to stay in wolf form!" Sam shouted at him._

_"You gonna kill her bloodsucker? Take her life away?" Jacob asked Edward harshly. Edward flinched a little. My teeth grit._

_"Stop!" I ordered. Jake looked at me._

_"Jake cut it out. What does it matter if he changes me? Why do you care?"_

_Growls erupted in the air. The elders were glaring and Jake was looking at as if I had three heads._

_"What? You are going to change her? Your going to break the treaty?" Jacob yelled._

_"You broke it first," I pointed out. He looked annoyed._

_"It doesn't work like that, Bella! You don't get a freebie just because I was stupid!"_

_"So you admit it then? Then technically isn't the treaty a moot point? Isn't it broken already?"_

_"Look Bella-"_

_"No you look. You broke the treaty nearly a year ago! They knew that and they didn't do anything about it. No killings no slaughtering. Nothing. And do you want to know why? Because they're good people-"_

_Jacob interrupted with a snort. "People," He scoffed. My anger skyrocketed._

_"Yeah people! Just because their vampires doesn't mean that they don't have feelings Jacob! Or emotions! Your so prejudiced that you won't open your eyes and look at what's right in front of you! They are good people and they would never harm anybody! And you have nothing to do with this because I chose this! They didn't even offer! They would never wish this life on anybody, but I want this because I want to be with Edward forever. And nothing is going to change that!"_

_"Bella, you don't know what your saying," Billy cut in. "They'll hurt you. They already hurt you when they left."_

_"They left because Edward wanted me to have a human life. A normal life. But I don't want that. I don't fit in with people. I never have. The only time that I've felt that I belong anywhere is with the Cullens. I trust them. I'd lay down my life for any one of them if it was necessary and they would do the same for me, no matter how much I protested, because we're a family, Billy. I need you all to accept that. I want this. I know you don't like it and that you think I'm crazy or being brainwashed or something. I know your worried but don't be. I'm happy."_

_"Bella, I can't allow you to do this. Think of Charlie. He'll be all alone. He needs you."_

_"I can't stay in Forks and take care of my parents forever, Billy. My dad would want me to be happy. Has he told you yet?"_

_Edward looked at me with wide eyes asking silently, You're telling them? I nodded._

_"Told me what?"_

_"I'm getting married and," I smiled, "I'm pregnant."_

_Jacob was trembling. I stepped back, but Edward took it a step further. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I held on tightly as he scaled a tree and jumped to different one as Jacob burst out of his skin, transforming into a massive wolf. The Cullens crouched in a defensive stance. Sam barked an order as he disappeared. A minute later a black wolf appeared. Jacob's head touched the ground as if something were weighing him down._

_"Alpha's order has to be obeyed, whether they want to do it or not," Edward explained. "Sam ordered all of them to stand down."_

*End Flashback*

"Let's go," I said, reaching for my door. Edward grabbed my hand. I looked at him oddly.

"Allow me," he said as he real eased my hand. I sat in the car with a disbelieving smile on my face as he walked over to my door at human speed. He opened my door and I stared at him blankly.

After few moments he asked, "What?"

"I'm not an invalid," I ground out, glaring. He chuckled.

"No, you're not. You are pregnant with my child."

I huffed, irritated and got out of the car, walking quickly to my dad's front door. It was strange not to call it mine anymore, though I had had quite a while to get used to it. Edward shut the door and jogged up to me at human speed.

"Are you mad?"

I ignored him as I knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door.

"Bella!" He said cheerfully. I smiled at him and walked through the door, straight into the kitchen.

"Hi dad!" I said brightly. I heard Edward greet Charlie and walk towards me.

"Bella," he used a pleading voice, "Bella, baby, please."

He grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"What?" I asked. He looked at exasperated.

"Bella I just wanted to open your door."

I was being silly. I knew that.

"Does it mean that much to you?" I said. Then I shook my head, "Never mind, Yes it does."

He nodded.

"Can I blame it on pregnancy?" I asked smiling innocently. He chuckled and nodded, moving his hand down my arm to hold my hand.

"Blame it on whatever you want, love."

"Bella! Edward! Billy and Jacob are over!" Charlie said from the living room.

"Right," I muttered, remembering. We walked to the living room, holding hands.

"Hi" I said.

"Billy. Jacob," Edward greeted. Billy nodded in response. Jacob was standing behind Billy's wheelchair, arms crossed. He had a scowl on his face. He had grown quite a bit over the past.

"So why'd you stop by?" Charlie asked, unaware of the tension between us.

"We haven't seen you since Christmas," I shrugged, leaning into Edward. He pulled me closer. Charlie smiled at my answer. Jacob's scowl deepened.

Edward tensed, looking at Jacob. "Biily, Charlie, would you mind if Bell and I went to talk to Jacob outside?"

Charlie looked at Jacob, who was glaring murderously at Edward and me and shaking slightly, and at Billy, who glanced worriedly at Jacob's shivering form.

"No, we wouldn't mind," Billy answered quickly before Charlie could respond, after seeing Jacob. He glanced at Edward with an expression that looked almost pleading and Edward nodded, making Billy's slightly worried face relax. Jacob stalked past, threw open the door and walked out, slamming it shut loudly. Edward and I looked at each other before walking out the door after him.

Edward led me towards the forest, where I imagine Jacob had gone. Jacob was vibrating in anger now.

"I know everyone else was okay with it, leech, but-"

"But that doesn't mean you are," I cut him off. Jacob glared at me. It was not the intimidating glare that it was meant to be. I had seen worse glares from others. "Look, Jacob, we don't have time for whatever quarrel you have. Right mow we're in the middle of a gigantic _mess_ and we _really_ don't need more on top of it right now. So if you have some_ issue_ with us, me and _my_ family, you're going to have to put it aside for at least another couple of months."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Edward muttered with a hint of awe and pride in his voice. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He could hear the smile in his voice, though he wasn't really smiling.

Jacob looked taken aback, having not expected my reaction. He shook off his shock and the glare graced his face once again.

"I don't care whatever mess you and your _clan_-"

"Family," I corrected. He continued as if he had never heard me, not even pausing.

"- have gotten yourselves into!"

I glanced at Edward briefly.

"Jacob, we didn't come her looking for a fight and," his eyes flickered to me and my stomach, "stress isn't good for the baby. Jacob, I know you liked Bella and I know it hurts to lose someone that you care for. I'm truly sorry for that. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even my natural enemy," he paused and Jacob said nothing. "But we have enough fights looming over us right now, Jacob"

Jacob paused for a minute. Edward opened his mouth to say something a second too late "Are you really going to kill Charlie?"

"Who said anything about killing Charlie," I asked, my voice tense. He snorted.

"You think that it won't kill Charlie to lose you?" he asked. I choked, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Everyone else may be fooled," Jacob said, with more conviction than he had had during the entire conversation, "but I _know_ how this is going to go. There is no way that that _thing,_ growing inside you right now, _isn't_ going to kill you."

Edward had grit his teeth at the word _thing._ I'd stiffened, biting my tongue.

"Bella's going to be fine," Edward whispered, holding onto me tighter. Jacob scoffed.

"You can go on believing that, but I won't," he said, before walkng back into the house. He paused for a moment.

"You're gonna be fine," Edward whispered, more as a reassurance to himself than to me. "You're gonna be fine."

"We'll all be fine," I whispered back to him, reassuring him. He leaned to to kiss me briefly.

"We should get back," Edward said after a minute, his head rising to look at the house. I nodded. He was right. We walked back to the house, his arm around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder.

**(A/N)**

**Sucks, right? And totally not worth it. I'm sorry.**

**Over the next like dozen chapters you will recognize lines from the movies and books. They are still themselves, you know? It is a redo.**

******I promised myself when I started writing Fanfictions that I wouldn't do this because I hate it when people do this but this is important to me. Please read my new story: If only someone had**

**************I have a community called: Twilight: compilation of my favorites. It includes my absolute favorite ****fan fictions ever and I have quite a few. All BellaxEdward. Ranges from T to M. Some are one shots and some are like 60 chapters long. I hope you read them.**


	22. Chapter 21

**(A/N)**

**Yeah I suck. Sorry. I'm gonna try to update these faster. I have writer block and yada yada yada. ****You don't really care, you want to read. Okay bye.**

******Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight or it's characters and blah blah blah.**

BPOV

* * *

"Bye dad!" I said again as the door closed behind me. My eyes were drooping from exhaustion so Edward picked me up and put me in the car.

Jacob hadn't spoken to us after our talk outside and our parents hadn't asked. We had sat and watched the game that was on. As soon as it had ended Jacob had stormed out of the room. Billy had smiled sadly at us, said goodbye to a bewildered Charlie and wheeled himself out of the door. We had stayed for another thirty minutes of so, talking to Charlie about how we'd been, before we had left. He was gradually becoming excited about Renesmee.

What would we say to Charlie if it all went wrong and I had to be changed before graduation? I didn't know. I couldn't think. My mind was groggy and hazy from exhaustion.

"Sleep love," Edward told me quietly when he got in the car. "We'll stay in the main house tonight."

"K," I mumbled, tired and eyes closing. The engine started and I let sleep take me.

I woke, what seemed only like a second later, by a slight jostling. My groggy mind told me that Edward was carrying me into thee house. I felt a slight swaying as Edward walked me up the Cullen's staircase and opened the door to his bedroom. I was out again before my head even hit a pillow.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I was crying, running through the forest and pushing branches out of my way. My breathing was heavy, like I had been running for quite some time. My feet felt like lead as I pushed through the forest. I forced myself to run faster, though every instinct I had was screaming, d_anger! _I couldn't figure out if I was asleep or not. I burst into a small clearing and froze.

Wild, red hair, like the brightest fire, was blowing in the breeze. Red hungry eyes were boring into mine and holding my petrified gaze. She was crouched down, right in the middle of the field.

Victoria.

For a minute I thought I wouldn't be able to look away from her terrifying gaze. But a loud wail broke me away from the red eyes.

My eyes shot down to her arms and a shocked gasp left my mouth. It was a child. With long hair as bronze as a shiny new penny in ringlets and large, intelligent eyes like melted chocolate. A carbon copy of mine only much prettier. Her skin was alabaster pale, except for her cheeks which were flushed red. A sob quickly replaced the gasp and tears sprung to my eyes.

Renesmee.

Or what I imagined she would look like.

She was absolutely beautiful, just as much an angel as her father was.

And Victoria -who was hell bent on getting revenge on Edward and I for killing her mate and was as bloody thirsty and sadistic as he had been- was holding her. I opened my mouth the scream but no sound would come out. I couldn't get any closer, as if I were blocked by a barrier. Victoria looked at me with a smile that made me shudder in fear before bending her head down to Renesmee's throat. Her teeth bared and just millimeters away from Renesmee's throat then my dream shifted.

Then I was standing high up in a tree, leaning against the bark, at the edge of the Forks cemetery and over looking a funeral. Tears sprung to my eyes when I saw who was there.

My eyes zeroed in on my father. Charlie was standing in a black suit, not a speck of white on him. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked a mess. I could see even from here that the light had died from his eyes. Renee and Phil were holding each other tightly and Renee was crying into his chest. Renee was holding Charlie's hand, comforting him as well.

My eyes skimmed a bit more of the crowd. Jacob was there with Billy. Jacob had a scowl on his face while Billy looked genuinely upset. Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren were all there. I did a double take._ Lauren?_

I looked at the closed coffins again.

_Coffins?_

There were _two?_

I looked back at the guests. The whole town was here. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. but Edward wasn't among them. They were burying me _and_ Edward. The feeling of dread and horror that washed through my veins isn't even describable.

A warm hand touched mine. I turned. Edward was right beside me, holding our daughter. The same one that Victoria had been holding only moments ago.

I blinked and the scene melted away and left me in a dark room staring at a comforter that I could just barely see was gold. I blinked a few times to be sure that was awake. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

_It was dream,_ I assured myself. I looked around the room. It was Edward's room in the main house. I looked back down at the bed. _Since when had there been a bed in here?_ I wondered, just as I heard Edward's voice.

"Don't you care about her at all? I thought you loved her!" Edward's voice was loud. Not enough to call it shouting but loud enough that it echoed up the stairs. There was a hard edge to his voice that I rarely heard.

"Of course I love her" Alice shouted back. "You know that! Don't accuse me of things you _know_ aren't true!"

Edward must have talked quieter. I couldn't hear either of them for a while after that. But I had gathered who they were talking about.

Me.

"She doesn't need the stress!" Edward was speaking just loud enough that I could hear him. Alice didn't speak. Or maybe she just spoke quieter.

"You're her _sister__! _You can't even _pretend_ that you're happy? Would it kill you to be nicer more sympathetic maybe?"

Alice, again, couldn't be heard.

"What!" Edward shouted now. I almost jumped. "You think I'm not scared? You don't think that I'm worried sick? She's _my_ wife!" his vioce became quieter and tears trailed own my face. "But she's carrying _my _child." His voice broke and I couldn't hear anymore. He wasn't done talking though. The fire had died out of his voice. He was talking quieter now. I sniffled and covered the lower half of my face with my hand, muffling a sob.

A slight breeze moved through the room and the bed shifted.

"Bella," Edward asked softly, his hand touching my shoulder. I turned and looked him in the eye. He sighed, closing his eyes.

He knew that I had heard him.

"I should have told you, huh?" Edward asked me in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. I sat up slightly, leaning on my elbows.

"I'm scared too, you know," I said. "Your aren't the only one. I'm always afraid that something might go wrong."

"I'm sorry," he said again. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "When did you wake up?"

"Right around when you were saying, 'Don't you care about her at all?'"

Edward flinched. "That was... a bit too harsh of me."

"Did you want to tell me anything else, while we're getting this all out of the way?"

"I _am_ scared, Bella. I'm worried about you, but I'm happy. You _will_ be safe, you hear me?" He caressed my cheek, "I am not going to let anything happen to the either of you."

I swallowed, "I know."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but paused. There was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Alice wants to talk to you," he told me, getting up. "I'll give you a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, sitting up. I obviously wasn't going back to sleep now. Edward walked out the door and murmured something to Alice, too low for me to hear. I was assuming he had said, _I'm sorry._

Alice walked through the door, into the room, "Bella?"

**(A/N)**

**Their talk is next. Hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait.**

**I promised myself when I started writing Fanfictions that I wouldn't do this because I hate it when people do this but this is important to me. Please read my new story: If only someone had**

s/8993093/1/If-Only-Someone-Had

**************I have a community called: Twilight: compilation of my favorites. It includes my absolute favorite ****fan fictions ever and I have quite a few. All BellaxEdward. Ranges from T to M. Some are one shots and some are like 60 chapters long. I hope you read them.**

community/Twilight-compilation-of-my-favorites/106258/


	23. Chapter 22

**(A/N)**

**I suck.**

**I'm sorry. Here's my list of excuses that you don't care about: my teachers hate me, the end of March was depressing for me, I've had project nonstop, and my computer is being annoying, Writer's block.**

**Its _too_ short. It's so much shorter than what I used to write. I'm sorry. I'll do my damnedest to make these longer. Work with me here teachers,! Work with me here, life! Work with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am not Stephenie Meyer. She has more time to write than I do.**

EPOV

She fell asleep almost immediately. I looked over at her, my Bella. She looked so peaceful, unlike when she was awake. I hated that this was making her so anxious. She had been so restless in her sleep the night before. I turned my eyes back to the road.

I drove to the main house and parked in the garage. We would stay at the main house tonight rather than go home. I didn't want to wake her.

I walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. She didn't even stir at the change in temperature. I lifted her out of the car, trying not to jostle her too much. I walked into the house. Alice and Jasper were in the living room with the TV on. Carlisle was in his office and Esme was re-desiging the interior of her bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie were "hunting" in the woods.

_We're going to talk,_ I thought to Alice then walked up to my room. She would get the vision of us talking.

I paused when I opened my door.

A bed.

_Do you like it? _Esme asked through her thoughts from her room.

The furniture had been rearranged. The couch was pushed to the north wall now and the stereo moved so it was against the shelves of CDs - to make room for the black, metal-framed bed that now dominated the central space.

The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead.

"Thank you, Esme. It's wonderful," I said quietly as I pulled back the covers and laid Bella down in the bed. I kissed her forehead lightly and touched her stomach. A flash of the vision that Alice had passed through my head briefly. I shook my head, trying to clear the image.

I whispered, "I love you," before exiting the room and running down the stairs.

Alice had turned the television off and was looking straight ahead. I moved in front of the couch, blocking her view of the blank television.

"You know what I want to talk about, Alice."

_Yes_, her voice was hard.

"Bella's pregnant. Stop giving her more stress."

_If she doesn't want the stress, she shouldn't be having a baby._

I let out a surprised huff of air and my rage spiked considerably. Jasper shifted.

"Stress isn't _good_ for a baby, Alice. You know this just as well as I do," My voice was a barley contained calm. "Stop adding to it."

"Why should I?" She stood, finally speaking out loud. _She's killing herself. And you're siding with her!_

"Don't you care about her at all? I thought you loved her!" My voice got loud. I lowered it, "Don't you want her happy?"

"Of course I love her!" Alice shouted back. "You know that! Don't accuse me of things you _know_ aren't true!"

"Lower you voice. She's asleep," I warned before speaking, "It doesn't seem like you love her, Alice."

"I'm allowed to be mad at her for accepting _death,_" Alice hissed. "We've done everything we can to _prevent_ her death. And now we're going to sit back and let her die?"

"Your anger means that you treat her the way you are? She doesn't need the stress!" My voice got loud.

"She's killing herself. Of course I can treat her the way I am. She needs to figure out that it's wrong."

"You're upsetting her! You're her _sister__! _You can't even _pretend_ that you're happy? Would it kill you to be nicer more sympathetic maybe? And don'taccuse her of being wrong because she's not."

"Niether of you care that she's dying, do you?"

"What!" My voice was too loud. She was accusing_ me_ of _not caring?_ "You think I'm not scared? You don't think that I'm worried sick? She's _my_ wife!" The next thought drained me. "But she's carrying my_ child_."

My voice lost any and all fire and I collapsed back onto the couch next to her, my face in my hands.

"See it the way we see it, Alice," I begged. "She's a miracle. I never thought I'd be able to give her this. But I _can_. And I won't take it away from either of us. I know that you've thought about kids, Alice. I know that you're content without one. But Renesmee makes us _happy,_ Alice. Happier than we were when we first found each other. Losing either of them would crush me."

Alice hesitantly patted my back just as I heard a muffled sob.

Bella.

I ran up the stairs to her.

_I understand now. Sort of,_ Alice though to me. _I'm sorry_

I opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Her back was to me.

"Bella?" I asked softly, touching her shoulder. She turned and looked me dead in the eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes.

She had heard. And she wasn't happy about it.

"I should have told you, huh?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm scared too, you know," she confessed. "Your aren't the only one. I'm always afraid that something might go wrong."

"I'm sorry," I said again. Would I ever get better at this? At being in a relationship? "When did you wake up?"

"Right around when you were saying, 'Don't you care about her at all?'"

I flinched. "That was... a bit too harsh of me."

"Did you want to tell me anything else, while we're getting this all out of the way?"

"I _am_ scared, Bella. I'm worried about you, but I'm happy. You _will_ be safe, you hear me?" I touched her cheek lightly, "I am not going to let anything happen. To either of you."

She swallowed, "I know."

I opened my mouth to tell her I loved her, but I paused. Alice wanted to apologize. I fought a smile.

There was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Alice wants to talk to you," I told Bella, getting up. "I'll give you a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too," She replied, sitting up. It was late. I hoped she would fall back asleep afterwards. I walked out the door and murmured something to Alice.

"I'm sorry. What I said downstairs was harsh of me."

She smiled. _I would be mad at me to if I were in your place._

I walked downstairs. The others had left to go hunt. Maybe I would join them for the time being, give Alice and Bela some privacy.

I heard Alice talk, just as I walked through the front door, "Bella?"

**(A/N)**

**Not worth the long ass wait, I know. So sorry once again. I'll try. I'm trying. Writers block is not helping.**

**For those of you reading Short of Eternity:**

**two words for you: writer's. block. I have 100 words down. yay! I'm sorry. It'll be up soon! As fast as I can type it. I promise.**


	24. Chapter 23

**(A/N)**

**God I suck! Over a month? Why don't you hate me? I'm so sorry. I'm trying I really am but my teachers all decided that it was project time. Here it is. **

**It's short. I'll try to write a longer one soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I were her I would write another book. I miss your books Stephenie! Write more!**

BPOV

Alice walked into the room silently and sat on the edge of the bed. Silence hung in the air for a brief minute before she started talking.

"Bella, I..." Alice started. She paused, rethinking her words. It wasn't like her to not know what to say.

"Just say it, Alice," I said softly.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just couldn't believe that after... everything you would give your life so easily."

"Alice," I sighed, "I don't see it that way."

"I know," Alice said quickly, " how you see it. Edward explained it to me. I know. It's... Hearing the way that he described everything, i- she really is a miracle. I- I'm sorry."

Alice looked so despondent. I hugged her to me.

"It's okay Alice. I'm glad you came around."

"You need to decorate her room right?" she asked, perking up.

I laughed. "Yeah. We could really use your help, Alice."

"Yay," she said getting up, "I'll be right back!"

She skipped out of the room as I watched, grinning.

A chill ran down my spine. I flash of fiery red caught my eye. A cold hand pressed onto my mouth, muffling a scream.

Alice still heard it.

The world became an incomprehensible blur as she jumped out Edward's window.

! #$%^&*()

APOV

I heard a muffled scream come from Edward's room.

Bella.

I ran up to Edward's room, cellphone already dialing.

_Ring. Ring._

She was gone. I ran to the shattered open window and looked around frantically.

_Ring. Ring._

_Please pick up!_ I thought.

"Alice?"

"Edward! Bella! Vampire! taken!" I said frantically, unable to form coherent sentences. I heard the whoosh of wind over the phone.

"You recognize the scent?" he asked harshly.

"Victoria!" I cried miserably.

! #$%^&*()

EPOV

My hand clenched tightly around the phone, smashing it. Everything turned red and blurry as I ran back home. My teeth grit in fury. Not towards Alice, but towards myself.

_There you go putting her in danger __again._

I hadn't run far when I heard muffled screaming.

Bella.

I skidded to a halt and looked around desperately. A choked scream made me look up. My eyes widened in horror.

"Bella!"

She was at least a hundred feet above the air, suspended in a tree. Her hands were clutching and clawing at the pale hand around her throat, the only thing that was keeping her from plummeting to the ground. She kicked desperately, trying to get enough air to stay conscious.

I couldn't get her. I couldn't risk climbing up the tree only to have Victoria let her go and there be no one to catch her.

Victoria was grinning wickedly at me. She looked at Bella with a thoughtful, almost wistful, expression before opening her hand, releasing Bella's throat and vanishing.

Bella screamed loudly as she got closer to the ground. I jumped up to catch Bella as she fell, trying to soften the blow. I landed on my feet, Bella in my arms and cradled to my chest.

She gasped for air, holding her throat, before moving into shaky sobs. I tried to lower her onto the ground, but she refused to let go. She clutched my shirt and sobbed into my chest as I tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Bella," I murmured, burying my face in her hair. "Its okay, love. You're safe. She's gone. I love you, baby."

I murmured her name over and over again, telling her that she was safe and that I loved her. That I was sorry.

Her sobs slowed after God knows how long.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated.

"Not. your. fault," she muttered so lowly and so brokenly that if I had been a human I wouldn't have heard her at all.

"It is and I am so sorry. I will never let it happen again, Bella," I swore to her.

"Take me home," she pleaded. Tears were still falling.

"Of course," I said. "Do you want me to run or walk?"

She looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed. "Walk?" her voice was less than a whisper.

"I thought maybe after... that you wouldn't want to run."

"Run," she whispered to me. I looked at her, concerned, for a moment before breaking into a jog. Or rather a jog to _me._

The run home was not as fast as they were normally. I think Bella could tell. She kept her face burrowed into my chest the entire time. Tears soaked into my shirt. Her agony killed me as well. If only I had been there to protect her.

I ran straight through the open door of my house into the living room.

Alice was in front of me immediately.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? The others went after Victoria!" That one caught my attention. I wanted revenge for this. I nearly growled, but then remembered Bella, in my arms, who was probably not going to be too happy with vampires right now.

"Alice," I interrupted her. She stopped. I shook my head, thinking _don't bring it up_ and looked down at Bella.

Alice understood. She stayed silent before saying, quietly, "I'm sorry."

She disappeared.

"Bella," I whispered. Her tears were still falling. I sat on the couch and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to help you, baby. So sorry."

I swept the hair away from her neck and gasped at the sight. Dark bruises were already forming where Victoria had gripped her throat. It was a miracle that she hadn't died, that her boy weight hadn't broken her neck.

"Does it hurt? Don't downplay this one, Bella. Please," I begged, desperate to help her. I needed Carlisle. Why hadn't _he_ come back?

She nodded a little bit. I gently placed my hand on her neck, trying to help the swelling.

She flinched.

I quickly withdrew my hand. "I'm sorry."

She reached for my hand, trying to get it back to where it had been.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" I questioned, finally putting my two medical degrees to use after nearly sixty years of never needing the education.

She shook her head and said so quietly, "My throat hurts though."

"Alice," I called softly. She was in front of me in an instant with exactly what I had needed for Bella. Water. "Thank you."

She smiled and looked down at Bella.

She'd gotten a call from Jasper, telling her what had happened.

_They couldn't catch her. She headed into wolf territory. Their heading back,_ she told me as I helped Bella drink the water that Alice had brought.

I gritted my teeth in anger. The mere utterance of the fact that she still existed infuriated me to no end.

_We'll get her. I promise,_ Alice said with conviction.

She needn't promise me such things.

We _would_ get her.

We'd catch her, hold her down, and tear her apart.

We'd make her regret targeting Bella.

And I'd watch joyously as she burned.

**(A/N)**

**In case Edward seems a little.. scary: Victoria almost murdered his wife, cut him some slack. As to why he's not pissed at Alice... you'll have to wait because I don't know yet myself.**

**I'll do my best to update more. Sorry. **


End file.
